The Dragon of Lightning
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: The Dragons have all reached Apprentice but with more evil on the rise another dragon warrior will be called the only thing is she may not want to be a chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

When lighting strikes

Underneath the forget-me-not blue skies, which were dabbled with cotton white clouds, was a beautiful Oriental temple hidden away in the jade-green hills of China. In the courtyard the breeze lifted the sound of kid's voices into the air.

As the sun glowed brightly from the heavens another golden sphere blocked it warm rays of life. In the center of the sphere a cluster of dots lit up as a voice rang out echoing over the rolling hill of jade silk.

"Orb of Tornomei, Water!" as a blue orb let loose a mighty flood of raging water heading straight for a young Japanese girl with pigtails. She remained crouching silently with her eyes closed. When the flood was almost on top of her she opened her blue eyes little by little and smiled wickedly.

She jumped up in the air and did a fancy maneuver and held out a star shape trinket and yelled. 'Star of Honabie, Fire!" causing the flood to evaporated into thin air.

"Sword of the Storm, Wind!" yelled a voice from behind and a gust of wind blew out the flames. Turning slowly she saw a hot Brazilian boy blowing nonchalant on his fingers. He smiled devilishly at her at. She just rolled her eyes in annoyed.

"Fist of Tepigong Earth!" yelled a cowboy as he caused an explosion of soil that swallowed up the cyclone.

Then all four dropped their trinkets and yelled together. "Dragon X Kuma Formation!" finishing the drill.

One person could be heard clapping softly at the display.

"Excellent my Xiaolin Apprentices. Now that our last member has joined the rank of Apprentice, your powers have increased exponentially. The forces of evil are one step closer to being vanquished. Now why don't you take a break? I think you been working hard enough," spoke an elder monk in a blue vest.

"Thank you, Master Fung. We are most thankful for of your words of encouragement. Even if it took some of us longer to get up higher on the stairs then others," comment the yellow skinned, hairless monk to his teacher.

"Omi first off it higher on the ladder and second everyone take their own time in doing things. I've worked my butt so hard to make up for the past mistakes I made, and I've rightful earned the sash of a Xiaolin Apprentice because I defeated Pandabubba." Raimundo snapped at the egotistically slang challenged monk.

'Guys! Could we not fight? Please? It way too hot! My PDA says its 104 degrees! I mean we been working hard nonstop since last Saturday when Rai received his sash. But it just too hot to fight! I'm fire and it even too hot for me to handle it! So no fighting okay?" said the girl as she got sandwiched between the two boys.

"Kimiko is right. It's hotter then a house on the Texas prairie after six mouths of no rain. Boy I'm sweating so much look what its done to my favorite hat!" whined Clay as he rung out a small puddle of sweat from his ten gallon.

'Why don't you go get a snack and relax inside for a while? Dojo just made a large pitcher of ice-cold lemonade and I'm sure we have some ice cream somewhere. After all your hard work you deserve the rest of the day off." Master Fung said sympathetically to his young pupils.

"Lets go! I'm so parched I could drink a lake!" cried Rai as he bolt to the kitchen jumping over Omi bowling ball shaped head.

"Yeah lets just hope Dojo didn't drink the whole pitcher after he made it!" exclaimed Kimiko as she did some flips down the hall as well as laughing happily.

"That for sure! That little dragon can pack more away then a bear! It's a wonder he keeps his girlish figure!" joked Clay.

"Oh most amusing Clay! Hey wait up!" said Omi as he tried to catch up to his friends who had left him eating their dust.

"Hey my figure is just fine! You rotten kids! Honestly I thought it was bad enough when it was just Omi! I mean his ego was enough to fill up the other bedrooms! Kids! Especially teenagers! I wonder so often how the humans species every makes it past babyhood and all the way through puberty to adulthood!" grumbled the diminutive bottle green dragon into the master monk's left ear.

"Oh Dojo. All things in creation must go through different parts of the cycle of life to reach their full potential and find their rightful place in life. I'm sure you had a difficulty time growing up. Growing up is never easy for anyone. It's different for everyone," replied Fung to his small friend as the pair walked slowly to the kitchen.

"I guess but still teen…. Ooh huh!" he start to say as a shiver ran down his four-foot snake like body.

"Dojo did you feel that?" asked Fung as he examined the goose bumps on his pale skin. Gazing to his left they notice they were just outside the scroll room.

"That wasn't a Shen Gong Wu feeling this one is different. This is something else of equal importance. Huh?" Dojo said quietly to himself till a scrapping noise caught their attention.

They watched in shock as an old scroll from the top shelf little by little pushed itself off the dusty wooden bookshelf. It fell and stopped in midair shimmering vibrantly. It went from being up and down to sideways reveal the Xiaolin Dragon Insignia stamped on the end of the scroll. It slowly rolled itself out. They could see as it unwounded its brief flashes of the other Chosen Ones and their symbols till it came to a stop suddenly at the Chinese symbol of lightning. Only then did the glow tone down a bit.

The pair slowly approached the hovering scroll and looked at it. Then Fung began to read it.

"This is the Scroll of the 12 Chosen Ones. It tells all there is too know of each and everyone of the twelve chosen individuals of the twelve Chinese Elements. It only actives when a chosen one has been revealed," explained Fung as he examined the scroll further.

"It looks like the Dragon of Lightning has been revealed and it seems where going to find her in Spain. Look, here comes the basic info on her. "Name, birthday, home, and some cliff notes on her. Her name is Luiza Alvaro, she 16 years old and lives in Madrid, Spain. We better go alone to get her. Remember what happen when Omi first met the gang? He was out cold for like three days!" remarked Dojo as he put away his reading eyeglasses.

"I think you are right, Dojo. We better do this alone. I'm sure our Chosen Ones will be fine on their own for a few days. I don't think we have to worry about any Shen Gong Wu. They don't active for quite sometime after a chosen one's been revealed. It takes awhile for the cosmic balance to be restored so they can active again." Fung said with a quick sigh.

As the pair left the scroll at a snail's pace closed itself but paused for moment before closing on the living picture of a young girl. In the picture stood a girl with long ebony hair with vibrate red streaks in a high ponytail. Her intense jade eyes seem to flicker with countless unidentified feelings. She was smiling wickedly with the tips of her lips accented her beauty mark underneath her right eye.

In reality she was far from it. The girl in question was looking out a private hospital room window thinking angrily to herself what happened a month ago to land her here. Outside her private room she could hear her parents having a conversation with two people she never heard before. Looking at the light rainwater she closed her eyes and started to remember.

_ One-Month Ago_

"Yes. I understand Headmaster Ravencroft. Yes, we will talk to her. Yes I promise will get this sort out. Have a lovely day. Thank you for telling us of your concerns Headmaster Ravencroft. Thank you," said an unmistakably exasperated woman as she hung up the touchtone phone and groan.

Her attractive features scrunched up in fury as she rubbed her temples. Her cheeks flushed red in angry that they matched the rest of her quite well. She quickly walked down the long passage only to pause for a moment to examine herself in a full-length mirror. She smoothed out her up-to-the-minute short scarlet locks as well as her red business suit. Taking three deep breaths she continue on the path to the living room.

She paused outside twin doors with sophisticated design. She waited for a few moments to till she heard someone running up the stairs.

"So sorry for being not on time. I had an unanticipated long meeting with so many promising partners. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner darling," said her husband his longish dark hair was so messy do to the running up two flights of stairs. There was much concern reflected in his dark eyes.

"I won't have called you out of your meetings in less it was important. I know running four different enterprises are a bit challenging every now and then even for you. But you seem to make it work," Mrs. Alvaro said to her husband as she straight his suit out.

"Me busy? I'm just a very talented entrepreneur and philanthropist. You my lovely woman work just hard running your world wide charity foundations "The Spirit of Humanity" and each day you look so beautiful." Laughed Mr. Alvaro as he kissed her.

"Enough. We don't need your sense of humor right now. The Headmaster Ravencroft called for the third time this month. She cut school yet again. And her GPA has gone from being A+ student to barely holding a D average. He wants to know why is he forced to having such a poor student in his highly respect institution. She has fallen so far from what she used to be. He says I quote"

"Either she straightens up that attitude of hers and fast or she won't be welcome back next semester. This is a private school for those who wish to exceed their potential in life. Not waste it."

"That bad huh?" cringed her husband at the news.

"Oh it gets better. He liked to be acquainted with why when she is in class she is constantly falling asleep. Badmouthing everyone. Showing her superiors no respect and why she thinks it entertaining to _bungee jump_ off the school building and break everything that she can."

"I didn't know about the bungee jumping, that a new one. God you think seeing a therapist three times a week would help, guess not huh?" he said he fell into a chair. In the distant a grandfather clock struck 6 chimes.

"No, I don't believe Dr. Julian Gates is helping our Luiza. We have to talk to her tonight. She is in the living room for now. Come on. Why is it that we can talk to business men and other clients but we fail to have a discussion with our own daughter?" commented Mrs. Alvaro

"May the lord give us strength now," said Mr. Alvaro as the walk into the room Sitting on the couch was their daughter Luiza. She was in her school uniform but it was obviously she wanted out of it.

Glancing up she saw who it was. "Hmph!" Looking away from her parents who took seats opposing her.

"Luiza we need to talk. We have been receiving some disturbing news that you are acting less then adequate. Come on sweetheart just talk to us. Please," asked her mother with an outstretched hand.

She growled and bated it away. "Leave me alone, Maria. You and Carlos don't give a damn about me!" she yelled at them.

"Young lady! You will address us properly and give us respect!" exclaimed her mom who name was apparently Maria.

"Just leave me the hell alone! Go back to what you love the most your work! And my name isn't Luiza! Its Lu!" she screamed at them angrily as she made a run for her room.

"Luiza! Come back here! We can talk about this! Luiza!" cried Carlos as he watched his only child run away once more.

She ran to her room and locked the door. She screamed into her pillow then looked around her room. It was fit for a princess of Spain but she didn't want it. She hated her life.

Going to the right end bedpost she undid the top and pulled out a large glass jar of jalapeno peppers and then undid the other one and got out the finest melted chocolate and sat down on her queen size bed and turned on her laptop.

She began to dunk the peppers into the chocolate as she entered her password. Spending fifteen minutes writing on her diary then type in the search engine "Lonely Souls" In a few moments she was in a happily nibbling on her favorite food listen to Liken Park "Numb" and talking to her online best friend.

_"Hello? Gothgenuis? You hoo! It's me Lightning Lady. Are you there?"_

_**"Hey LL nice to hear at least one good friend! Man it has been a long day! And it's only getting worse"**_

"_Let me guess your creepy auntie wu being yelling at you again? Maria and Carlos are giving me the 3rd degree here. They don't understand at all! So how your long term projects coming along. I mean studying and finding primordial trinkets can't be that exhilarating but you must be contented?"_

**"I really like this one called the Monkey Staff. I think it is cool!"**

_"GG you must really love monkeys. You still sleep with that ratty toy monkey your mama made you! What was his name?"_

**"His name is Jaxon. He like my only friend."**

_"Hey! I though I was your best friend! That really hurts!"_

**"Well you are my best friend LL you live such a thrilling life! I mean you do what you want whenever you want! You get such a rush. You are so strong and fearless! I wish I could be like that."**

_'Well know this will be true till the end of time GG anytime you need a friend I will be there. Those annoying pests still bug you?"_

"**Yes! This one head is the shape of a basketball, I just so love to slam dunk it just to get him to shut up!"**

_"LOL well I got to cut this short. It dark and I got to go meet the Gang. We are going to party hard all night. Soon so soon I will be out of this dump. C U Lat8 SWAK!" _

**"You are defiantly like lighting always on the move. Well see you later my friend. I got global plans and robots to tend to. H5 and evil laugh to the right exit." **

"He is such a sweet guy! Little nutty but then what teenage boy isn't? Still I wish I knew him in reality! Still he sounds handsome. Tall, rip with fiery red locks. Goths are cool. Better get going or I'll miss the rave. Oh so can't wear this!" she exclaimed as she quickly shed the geeky uniform and changed into her favorite outfit.

Black body-hugging leather ankle boots jeans and a strapless top with gold trim and a lightning bolt insignia. It showed off her awesome curves and perfect hourglass body. She wore her trademark azure lightning bolt hair tie and then opened her jewelry box and took out her other trademark. A black leather strap bracelet with twelve almond shaped jewels on it. Strapping it onto her right wrist she open the glass doors to her balcony and balanced herself.

She was on the fifth floor of her mansion. Not even hesitating she jumped backwards gripped a tree branch and continued to reckless make her way down till she was over the high fence and then ran till she found the black and gold Yamana motorbike she had concealed. She quickly strapped her helmet on then took off laughing into the night.

She drove till she came to an abandon area of town that had suffered a gas explosion two weeks ago. No one was supposed to be in this dangers place. She completely ignored the sign "Danger! Keep Out!" she just cranked up the speed and jumped a massive hole and skidded to a stop.

"Nice one, Lu. You are becoming more like us everyday. Though I must point out your late again. Did you bring the drinks? This party won't be much fun without them," spoke a ghostly tone of voice from the darkness.

Lu quickly turned around trying to find the source of the voice. She couldn't see the long reddish black nails getting ready to grab her neck along with two catlike eyes watching her, one blue and one green came up behind her.

Just before the hands close around she grabbed them and flipped the person over her shoulder into a pile of rubble.

"Wow! Watch it girl! You messed up my hair! Nice technique though. Lu you're defiantly are a strong woman," spoke the woman she had flipped. She got up and rung out her long blood red hair.

Lu cringe a little at the woman who was body was more covered up by her tattoos then clothes.

"Come on, Lu didn't you bring the drinks or not? Or you just a goody goody who doesn't live for the thrill?" asked the woman as she narrowed her catlike eyes on the girl.

"Uh no. I don't have the drinks, Thorn. I'm sorry for being behind schedule. I'll be on time to tomorrow party. Promise." Lu apologized to her.

"Your lucky. At least Carnage until the end of time brings the most excellent drinks. But if you want to join this gang your going to have to give a little more. I've shown you for month with what its like to live devoid of regulations or restrictions. To live on nothing but the most pure and potent, adrenaline rush. To be totally and completely free"

"I had my boys Mayhem and Chaos teach you the ways of street racing that you're practically a prodigy of. You can hotwire better then anyone else. I'm the one busting my ass to make sure my man Carnage doesn't toss you out like trash the rest of you kiddies are. So think of this as your last chance either bring the goods tomorrow or let say you'll be dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight, got that Lightning Lu?" snapped the red head.

"Yes! Lets go and party!" Lu said as she jumped on the rumble and climbed and started to jump around.

"You are such a wannabe daredevil. Still you can still possibly get out of this dump. Party vibe is almost tapped dry as a bone. Not many hazardous and ominous locations left in this hellhole. Come we better get our parties start prior to the cops bust yet again." Thorn said as she popped a cigarette into her mouth and lit up.

Blowing smoke rings into Lu face " You better hope Carnage is in a civilized mood. He has been gnashing his teeth since we stopped sleeping together. I told him I need least one to two nights off. Still is he wonderful. He rescued me like he rescued his best friends from meaningless and ugh ordinary lives. Nice ride but I think you want the Twins up-to-the-minute creation. We're racing against a few do gooders tonight. You sure you don't want a smoke? They always bring me luck." She said blowing smoke again.

"Actually I'm not in such a good mood. Thorn my babe why throw away our precious time with this loser? She doesn't have what it takes to be one of us. I brought the beers. But you little one. You defiantly live dangerously Lightning Babe but you still don't have what it takes to hang with this crew," shouted an ominous tone of voice as a chopper blazed over their heads.

A young man in similar costume to Thorn began to rev his bike. "Come on my bloody Thorn the party just starting and I want to have some fun." Carnage said as yanked her on the bike.

"Woo I love this bike. Which Twin made it? Mayhem or Chaos?" she purred.

"Both. Now lets go. And remember we need something to happen tonight!" he yelled.

They in next to no time were at the rave and Lu was doing everything she could to try and to fit into this cluster of runaway thrill junkies. At the same time as this was going on the four member of Storm Pain talked about her.

"No way is she joining our crew. I'm telling you she just a stupid insignificant child who has a few decent moves but she still not anything special. She not joining us and that finally," argued Carnage irritably as he guzzled down a bottle of tequila.

"Oh come on! She is such a natural. She won every race and she doesn't hesitant when we do a bit of "remodeling" She is so just what the doctor ordered for the gang. I don't want to be the only female, Carnage hon.," disputed Thorn at the same time as she fooled around with her hair.

"She the best one to test-drive our babies out. She untamed and passionate and she has no fear of death. She brings the riches, excitement and hilarity to the party. She also got one breathtaking rack on her even awe-inspiring body," the twins said in unison as they always did.

"That all is true but has she taken the pleasure cruise like the rest of us? Has she allowed pain to stab her beating heart and then laugh at like we have? Thorn you do it with the smokes, you two experiment a bit. Me I drink it straight up. In less she got a personal choice for pain. I don't think she'll cut it. End of story," said the leader as he opened an additional bottle.

"How about we make her take the initiation test? I say she ready for it. Beside we're leaving this hellhole tomorrow anyhow. Might as well have one last thrill. You can see what she made of," offered Thorn as she ran her long fingers down her lover chest.

"Fine only if she wins will she gets membership. Only! Let's tell her. Midnight is in one hour," he grumbled.

Lu soon found herself on her custom-built motorbike getting ready to win this race. Thorn had told her it was a dangers route. It went through the whole gas zone through a construction site down the busiest streets and backs alleys and end by jumping that pit again.

"Who gonna be the loser gonna eat my dust?" Lu asked in a valiant tone of voice.

"Your gonna race this guy called Blood. He is the best of the best. Never lost a race yet. Good Luck, Lightning Lu!" hissed Thorn as she got to the sidelines.

Lu got her bike revved up. She was smiling confidently. Thorn was right she was the best damn street racer ever. She beat this loser in a flash.

"Ok before the race begins I like to announce a twist. The contestants have to race under the influence. That is to make it a totally thrill. Here kid. I got you some beers. You and your opponent each drink two beers then go. First one back wins. If you win kid you get to join the gang. If not. Well see yah!" laughed Carnage as he gave her and Blood both beers.

She hesitant a moment then ingests the tainted fluid up in one quick guzzle. For the life her she couldn't understand the pleasure people got from this sorry excuse for a beverage. 'Ugh! Ok I'm ready! Let go!" she still confident as she threw the cans into the monstrous fissure.

"Ready set go!" yelled Thorn as she lit up the night. As a small fire flared up and with a quick vroom the bikers were off.

"Carnage I thought for this test only the initiate is drunk and the other sober. Why get both drunk?" asked the Twins confused.

"Only _one _is abstemious. Lu is under the influence. I gave her a really strong beers and I gave Blood diet cola! She will crash and burn! She is just a waste. At least this way we get a thrill out of it," Carnage insanely.

Lu was having a lot of trouble. She made it through the gas zone and construction site just fine but it when she came to the sleek busy streets things got wobbly.

She kept dodging oncoming traffic and did something that one way or another led her closer to spilling. One way or another she mange to keep it together longs enough to maintain her lead then on the homestretch it happened. She was nearly in the triple digits and took a wet corner too sharply and she then crashed into a store.

"Ahh!" she screamed as her life flashed before her eyes then oblivion. She didn't hear the sirens or the radio call out for help. She just laid their batter and broken unconsciousness for hours.

Slowly her jade eyes opened and she looked around. She was in an unfamiliar room. It was soft pastel colors with inspiration word pictures on the walls. The door was closed but she could hear voices outside.

She tried to sit up but was so excruciating. She moved her arm to help herself. That is when she realized she was hooked up to an IV and then realized all the electronic equipment in the room and she was in a bed. A hospital bed.

Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Ahh well you finally woke up. Nice to see you're still amongst the land of the living. We were wondering if you ever wake up. I'm sure you want some sun," said the peppy nurse as she open the curtains and the window a bit.

"Ah! Yo Nurse Lady? Can you give me any info on what's going on? Or are brunettes as dumb as blonds?" Lu said as she struggled to get up.

The peppy nurse looked at her in surprise. She seems to wonder if she was being insulated. She hadn't thought changing her hair color was that noticeable but this girl found out.

"Well you were involved in an accident. You have been in a coma for about a week. You have various injuries that Dr. Raul will inform you about later when your parents come. You are in good hands. At St. Maria del Consuelo we are as loving and warm to our patients as the Virgin Mary was to her son Jesus Christ," the nurse informed her while holding onto her silver crucifix choker.

"Don't tell me you believe all that religion crap? My parents put me in a private hospital not for love and healing power of the Lord. It cause they don't want to face the shame of the media catching wind of that the only child of the most wealthiest and famous couple in Spain was caught street racing drunk. That is the truth. Maria and Carlos don't care about anything but their perfect image!" she said as she clutched her fist together tightly. They seem to tingling with her anger.

"Now that a little unfair. They're your parents. I may not know what your relationship is like with them. But I can tell you they been here everyday from 9 to 5 praying that you wake from your coma. They should be here soon. God has big plans for you. Don't knock him. Have faith little one. He will help you find your path again," said the curly haired nurse as held the girl right hand tightly. While holding her hand her hair stood on ends for a moment.

"I guess you believe a lot in the Lord, seeing how he helped you, Isabel. He was with you when you were born two months premature and were in the NICU. When your family couldn't touch or hold you, HE was there singing to you as he massage you and hugged and kissed good morning and good night." Lu said as she looked out the window at the playful birds.

"How… How did you know that? I never even told my parents? Ow! Wow you sure have a lot of static," stuttered Isabel in shock as she looked at the child in confusion.

"Sometimes I just know things. Spooky huh? Isabel you really should be natural. You change your hair at least four times. It not good for the locks, just go back to curly ebony locks ok?"

Isabel smiled and walked out as soon as she left through something freaky happened.

"Why dear God did you do this do me? I hate you I hate you! I hate my life! I should I've died! Why didn't you take me!" she screamed as she watched from the corner of her eye as a spark danced off her left pinkie and for a few short moments all the electrical energy in the area flicker as if a power surge had happened.

"Whoa! What happening to me?" she cried out loud as lightning danced at her fingertips. It only last twenty seconds but it seemed to be an eternity for her.

She tried to settle her breathing when she heard someone at the door. It slowly opened and a young man in a white coat came in with her parents. They looked like they hadn't slept in weeks and had been crying a lot for their eyes were red and puffy.

"Well Luiza its nice to see you awake. With the concussion you suffered I would guessed it be at least another week before you came out of you coma. I'm Dr. Peyo Raul. You were in an accident. Tell me what do you last remember before waking up?" he as staring at her from behind his thick eyeglasses.

"I was in a race. It was a test. If I could beat a drunken guy in the ultimate street race I would be in this gang. But I wiped out. The last thing I recalling seeing before oblivion was I being thrown from the bike into a coffee shop front window. Then I woke up here. That all." Lu said as she stared at her feet.

"Well the law enforcement would like to have a discussion with you but I recommend you should have a few days rest first. You are if truth were told are incredibly lucky. You should've been killed. You were just about dead when they brought you here. You suffered a concussion, multiple lacerations, your right arm is broken in two places and your entire rib cage is bruised and sprained your right foot. We had to stitch you up all over the place. I will be back in a moment Luiza I have to go have a talk with Nurse Tajo about your case. I'll be back in a moment. Excuse me," said Dr. Raul pardon himself.

"Well go ahead tear me apart. Yell scream just get out. I screw up. I nearly die! Just say it. I'm a pathetic loser and nothing-worthless blob of flesh! Just say it." Lu screamed at them as she fell back on the bed with a sigh

"Luiza you make things really, really, tough at times," Maria told her daughter as she adjusted the bed so it was more upright. Then hit the heated massage to relax her.

"Luiza…"

"Its Lu! All right! I will only talk with you if you call me Lu! That my name! Not Luiza!"

"Ok Lu. We don't know how to reach you. You used to be this a happy young girl with such promise. You showed respect and understood responibitly. You were an excellent student. Y. I mean you were such a good athlete. You were the best in gymnastics, martial arts, and track and field. You were such a good girl. But lately we can't recognize you anymore your like a stranger to us," Maria said gripping her skirt so tight her knuckles were white.

"You are out at all hours of the night at raves doing who knows what with total strangers. You are beyond rude and have no respect for anyone that includes you. Your schoolwork is in the toilet cause you cut so much school. You are doing thoughtless and hazardous stunts. Driving in a street race while intoxicated. You have vandalized properties. What is next?" asked Carlos.

"Yes are you going to do drugs, getting pregnant, develop an eating disorders, or another suicide attempt? How much are you going to punish yourself or us? You are getting more full of rage and depression. We don't know how to help you. You are scaring us. We are at our wits end Lu honey." Maria said as she ran her fingers through Lu hair.

"The police are going to be here soon. I know the doctor said take it easy but we have to know what the punishment is now." Carlos said as he kissed her forehead.

"Just leave me." Lu said. She rolled her head to one side closed her eyes sealing them shut with tears.

"Lu honey. We want to help you, but we can't help if you won't help yourself. We'll be back in a little bit," said her mom with a quick kiss.

"This is terrible, Carlos. She could die. I mean she almost did. What are we going to do? This is way out of our hands. Money won't save us this time."

"Maria? We have blown a small fortune to keep this under warps. Well get through this. We been together since we were eleven years old and we have face everything thrown our way together and we will face this one together too," Carlos told his beloved wife as held her close.

"She may not think it. But I have loved her since I first held her in my arms. I don't want to lose her. Hold me Carlos," she said as she fell into his arms.

"Its gonna be ok."

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to interrupt by I'm Detective Esteban Roman. I like to question your daughter about the people she been associating herself with," said a tall man in dark attire.

"If it be all the same to you Detective Roman but she just woke up from a coma can't this wait. Couldn't you tell us something?" asked Mrs. Alvaro patiently as she got herself some coffee.

"I'm sorry but the people are wanted on accounts of illegal racing, used of controlled substance, DUI grand theft and vandalism. She could tell us the whereabouts of this criminals, we might be a little leniency about her punishment," the detective told them.

They let him go in but he soon ran out for his life when a bedpan was thrown at his head. "I told you everything! Now get out! Leave me be! I need to rest!" yelled Lu furiously.

"Well I think all we need. You can send your lawyer to the courthouse tomorrow and they'll hammer out what her punishment should be. I advise though you put her in restrains," he said as he bolt down the hallway.

The next day they found out the results of her case. It was an ultimatum. Either she go to a juvenile detention facility for 18 months or she does a year of community service. Neither though felt very feasible.

That is what had happen a month ago. Now she could hear her parent talking two strangers outside her room. She was talking to Gothgenuis online to ease her trouble mind given that they let her keep her laptop to pass the time in the boring and lonely hospital room. It was the only joy she still had.

He was telling her how he had no friends and everyone thought of him as a loser. And how he wished this girl would notice him.

**"She super cool. She has a great sense of style and has all the latest video games. Her dad is really rich. I have a digital picture for every outfit she every worn. I even have a secret shrine dedicated to her. It has statues and holograms and it's so beautiful. I think she wicked, breathtaking, and awe-inspiring. But she most likely thinks I am a sissy boy."**

"_Don't give up. She just needs to see your more sensitive side. You can be so hilarious and compassionate. Just be nice and try to make her laugh. Be her friend. I think you have great potential. Girls and boys speak totally different languages but we both need to be understood. Don't think we are weak and helpless. Girls can kick ass. If you need more advise just ask me."_

**"I guess. I don't have a lot of luck with people. I only have one goal in life but everyday it just slips further away. My parents don't talk to me at all. It actual makes me very sad. You know I just want once for them to say that they are proud of me, that I'm not the weirdo loser they think I am. Auntie Wu is throwing another hissy fit! Ahh! I hate it when she lays a hand on me. So you getting out of the hospital soon?"**

_"I'm getting out tonight. But what going to happen to me I don't know. I just feel like I don't belong. I hear them talking to strangers. Guess I'm going to the penal colony. Well I hope to see you soon. Kiss."_

**'Thanks! See you ASAP. Bye"**

"Bye GG," she closed her laptop and looked out the window.

Twenty Minutes Ago.

"Carlos what are we going to do? She can't go to jail. She will die. One way or the other if she goes in she not coming out. This we both know is true. She is going to die if she goes into that place." Maria told him as her hands trembled as she poured herself some black coffee.

"Honey you really need to switch to decaf. Coffee isn't doing you any good right now. It's just making you more of a wreck. I have the same opinion; Lu can't go to juvenile hall. But we also are on familiar terms with the fact that she would be unsuccessful in completing her community service here in the city. She already has been kicked out of Ravencroft Intuition for the remanded of the school year," he told her honestly.

Setting her cup down on the table she looked at him and said. "You were always the smart one. She is not just an heir to a vast wealth she a child. A child whom is in a lot of pain and confused. But we both know we can't help her. We need to find someone who can," as she reached back for coffee only to drop the hot liquid in fright.

"Ahh! Who are you? You should know better then to sneak up on a person," she exclaimed.

"A thousand apologies Mrs. Alvaro I didn't mean to cause you such a scare," replied the bald man in the blue vest.

"How did you know are name was Alvaro? Who are you and why are you here?" asked her husband.

"My name is Master Fung, I'm a teacher and head of the council at the Xiaolin Temple in China. I'm here with a proposition for you. It might help with your current problem."

"Temple? China? What is exactly your reasoning for being here?" asked Maria confused by the man.

"At the Xiaolin Temple I instructed Chosen Ones, the Xiaolin Warriors in the ways of the ancient Xiaolin Dragons. It has come to my attention that your daughter is the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning. She is destined to fight the evils of the Heylin and to restore balance to the world," Master Fung explained patiently.

"I see. Are you on any medications sir?" asked Carlos.

"No he isn't on any meds. He sharp as a tack! Look here the jest. Your daughter can control and manipulate the element of lightning. We can help her learn to control it. We have other kids who help save the world that she could hang out with. So what do you say?" said Dojo as he slithers up to them.

"Ahh talking snake!" they screamed.

"I'm a dragon," he corrected them.

"Here look at this scroll and all will be explained," said Fung as he handed them a small scroll.

They watched in astonishment as the history and adventures of the monks was played before them.

Taking in it back he smiled and continued. " I know your daughter had it rough but I want to help. I'm offering you a third option. Allow her to come to the temple for a while to hone her abilities and if in a set time she hasn't improved you can chose her fate. Maybe all she needs is a place for a fresh start. You know a second chance at life," he told them kindly.

"Well it does look beautiful and it would be the best thing. Sure we will tell her that she is going. Come," said Carlos.

Lu was a little surprised when she saw who just come into her room. "Eww you let a icky snake into this hospital? I thought this place was sanitary! Eww!"

"I AM A DRAGON GOT IT KID!" he shouted angrily at that steam blew out of his ears.

"OK Touchy! Maria, Carlos what's going on?" she asked them annoyed.

"Lu, we thought about this a long time. You know that all the things you did have serious consequences correct?" asked her father.

"Yeah so what? I thought I do some lame community service, or are you shipping me of to lockup for the rest of my life?" she said crossly.

"Actually it's neither," her mom started to say when Lu interrupt. "You mean I'm off the hook? Just go back to normal life?" she asked confused.

"No, you're going to go away for a little while. For about six months," Maria started to say till she was cut off again.

"You shipping me? Like I trash that just needs to be thrown out? Were you sending me to boot camp?" she said raising her voice in anxiety

"No you are going with this nice man to his temple in China. It will be a place where you can have a fresh start a second chance. You can make a difference," Maria said kindly to her as she explained.

"I don't believe this instead of boot camp I going to some crazy cult in the middle of nowhere! This is so low!"

"Lu honey listen. You haven't given us many options to work with. Like we said before we don't want to lose you. You are special. You know it. You know you can do things no one else can. This is the finally straw your last chance. Don't blow it, Lu" said Carlos as he handed her a suitcase and a duffle bag.

So they climbed to the roof of the hospital and the diminutive chatting gecko grew from four foot to four hundred foot long.

She reluctantly hugged her parent's good-bye but didn't say anything to them when they said, "We love you."

She just swung her leather cladded leg over the undulating beast and stared angrily at the moon. Soon they were flying off to the unknown.

"Are we there yet? This flight is so boring there not even a movie for god sakes!" she whined after an hour.

"Patience young one, it isn't the destination that is important rather the journey we take to get there," said the meditating monk.

"Right. What did you do order ten thousand boxes of fortune cookies?" She asked hearing her stomach growl. "Speaking of which. Where are they Ahh! My babies," she sighed as she unscrewed the jar of chocolate covered jalapeno peppers and began happily munching on them.

Dojo super sensitive nose picked up the scent of food and his stomach sound like thunder.

"Could I please, please have some? I'm nothing but scale and bones!" he whined.

"Here have three big ones," she said as she tossed them into his wide-open trap.

He greedily at them and licked his teeth.

"Well how are they? Good huh?" she asked him.

"They are..." he started to say then belched fire into Master Fung face. He slowly opened his blue eyes in surprise, "Great," he said with a sheepish giggle.

"This is why I seldom leave the Xiaolin Temple," he said quietly.

Lu just cracked up and laughed the rest of the way to China and her destiny.


	2. New Monk in School

The New Monk in school

"Yo! Surf up! Ha, Ha!" laughed Raimundo as he hanged ten on his board on this breathtaking swell he had just conjured up. Then it came crashing down on all his friends.

"Ahh! Rai! Watched it! I was trying to get a tan. Do you have any idea how much this bikini cost? It was a birthday gift from my mom! Now it's ruined because of you," yelled Kimiko as she rung out her ebony French braid.

"Yes, my sandcastle is at the moment mud, you are such a yank!" scolded Omi as he watch as the thick clumps of soggy sand slipped all the way through his dainty fingers.

"Rai, partner you ruin all of the sizzling doggies we're cooking. Now these doggies are soggier then a stray mutt soup bone covered in drool," Clay told him as he looked sorrowfully at the food he had been cooking.

"Come on, guys! I'm sorry but we agreed, that we Apprentices ought to have some down time after all the evil we fought. I mean isn't that why we used the Shard of Lightning to do all our chores in two seconds? So we could have some fun before old man Fung comes back from wherever he and that slithering high-pitched garbage disposal went. I mean come on! We barely ever have the day off!" Rai said as he stomped his foot angrily at his friends.

"It doesn't mean you can wreak the day by nearly drowning us in a pool wave!" snapped Kim as gathered up her things.

"We should be training anyway. Of course I don't need to train because I have no flaws at all. Unlike you Raimundo, you took longer then anyone else to become an Apprentice so you still have much to learn if you are ever hope to become an adequate Dragon. You need to work harder then any of us. I would be elated if you wish to learn from a perfect Dragon. Like me!" Omi said doing his smiley face impression.

"Come one, partners let's get this cattle drive a move on. Master Fung could be back any second. Let's get a move on little doggies." whistled Clay, "Seismic kick, earth!" as the ruined food became airborne and then was carried off by the wind.

"Judialee flip, fire!" yelled Kimiko ecstatically as she disintegrated the food in one quick slice.

"Come, I sense Master Fung is return. We best get out of our lazybones clothing and into our honorable robes," Omi said to his friends.

"Ok, Master Fung and Dojo have been gone three days, how can Omi know he suddenly returning?" asked Clay scratching his head in confusion.

"Well he's been doing this mystical monk thing longer then us. He grew up here. I'm sure he has a great spiritual link to him," said Kimiko offering the only logical explain she could to Clay question.

"Actually I knew Master Fung and Dojo are on the approach because I can hear Dojo's stomach from five miles away. There goes a week of fun down the drain. Come on we better get in our robes like Omi said," grumbled Rai angrily as he kicked a rock right into a window breaking it. "Oh crap! You didn't see anything!" he said as he ran into the bedrooms.

"Ah, home sweet home. Good to see that nothings changed while we were gone. Now if you don't mind, I really have to go. Those peppers are really backing me up." Dojo whined as he winced in pain.

"You know, Dojo, some of us don't want to have to listen to you whine about your intestinal predicament. It is totally TMI or to much info. So land already so you can use the toilet. You do use a toilet don't you?" Lu inquired with a vulgar look over her attractive features.

"Actually Dojo is litter box trained. I do hope the other students haven't been disregarding their household tasks and engage in recreation all daylight hours. I've been only gone three days," replied Master Fung with doubt in his voice.

"I highly doubt it monk guy, kids will be kids and we love to have fun," Lu told him bluntly as they landed in the courtyard. The minute they landed Dojo dashed away so fast he you think he lit himself on fire!

"Gang way! Out of my way! Oh hi, nice to see you. Ahh!" he screamed as he slammed his tiny bathroom door shut.

"Man that little feller uses the outhouse more then my great grandpa slim after my mama makes a casserole, sheesh." said Clay as he shook his head in disgust.

"Eww! So don't want talk about this, change the subject matter please?" cringed Kimiko causing her to smug her lip-gloss.

"Come you two pokey slows. And where is Raimundo? If he lingers any longer a slug could dust the floorboards with him!" pouted Omi.

"Ah Omi, I think you mean slowpoke and a snail could wipe the floor with him," corrected Kimiko thoughtfully.

"That too!" he replied happily.

"He is taking a long time to get dressed. Oh well, let's see what Master Fung thought was so imperative that he had to go away for three days," Clay suggested as the young monks broke into a run to the courtyard.

"Hello, my Apprentices, I trust you've been keeping up with your studies…Hmm where is our newest Apprentice?" inquired the confused Master Fung as counted only three heads.

"Well he… Ahh." they started to say as he came running up to them. He was trying to put on his right shoe at the same time. He didn't really look were he was going and crashed right into everyone.

"Huh, sorry? I couldn't find my shoe," he said sheepishly as his cheeks flushed crimson. He quickly got up and dusted off and took his spot.

"Now that everyone is present I like to present the newest member who will be joining the ranks. I give you the Dragon of Lightning, Luiza Alvaro. The newest Chosen One," introduce Master Fung stepping sideways to reveal a beautiful young girl. The only thing that wasn't attractive was the scowl on her face.

"Uh Fung? It's Lu, and who exactly are _these _people?" she said as her jade eyes went from him to the monks and back.

"These are your fellows chosen ones. They are students just like you are. Each of them has a special power. Apprentices, would you please be so kind and introduce yourself," requested Fung kindly to his pupils.

"Hi! I'm Kimiko! I'm the Dragon of Fire."

"Nice to meet you little lady, name Clay, Dragon of Earth. Welcome."

"I'm Omi and the Dragon of Water! If you have any questions just ask for I'm an expert."

Rai just stared at her their eyes locked at each other. He had simply lost his breath by this goddess. His knees were like jell-o all, the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

"I'm… I'm… Ra…Rai…" he stammered till Kimiko elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! I'm Raimundo, the Dragon of the Wind. Want to see the temple Lu?" he chuckled apprehensively.

Slowly a smile crept from corner to corner of her face. She opened her mouth to speak when the one called Omi got the jump on her. "Master Fung, I don't mean to be dancing on fingers but how can _she_ be a chosen one? After all there are only _four elements,"_ he inquired while giving her a confused look.

"Actually, Omi in Chinese Mythology there are not _four _elements but _twelve,"_ spoke a voice from behind them. Dojo was squirming his way up to them carrying a scroll with him, with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his tail.

Everyone snickered at the little dragon that just gave the scroll to his beloved master.

"All right what so funny?" he snapped angrily at the kids.

"Oh nothing Dojo," snickered Rai as Kimiko snatch the paper and burned it.

"Now for the Twelve Elements, this is the Scroll of the Twelve Chosen Ones. Each of the twelve elements has a Xiaolin Dragon or Chosen One. As you can see each of you are listed. Now you four represent the four elements of nature, when the four are combined the created the element of Metal."

" Now each of the five Nature elements's has a complementary element that assist it. Wind is complemented by Gravity, Earth is Wood, Water is Ice, Fire is Lightning, when these four are put together they created the complementary element to Metal, Flare, then there are the metaphysical of good and evil or Light and Darkness."

"Like the Shen Gong Wu each Xiaolin Dragon will be revealed in his or her own time. There are destined to be six girl Dragons and six boy dragons each generation. Now does anyone have any questions?" asked Fung as he closed the magic scroll.

"I got a question!" snapped Lu furiously.

"Yes, young Dragon?" asked Master Fung.

"_These_ are the people whom I'm going to be stuck with for six months! Are you crazy! We got a banana skinned shrimp who got the biggest cranium I ever seen, a Southern hillbilly, a girl who way to cheery for me, and a boy who can't seem to be able to utter one coherent word let alone make a sentence."

"And don't tell me I have to wear these sorry excuse for a bathrobe? I mean what do you do for fun? I doubt you even have cable out here! I'm sorry, but this isn't what I sign up for. I'm not interested in joining a cult!" she exclaimed rudely.

"Now Lu you know the deal. I would think someone in your position would not wish to do anything more to damage their reputation. I will let this slide seeing how we just flew from Spain to China nonstop for the past 13 hours. Now why don't you get settle in for the night. We will all pick up training tomorrow. Evil never stays down long," Master Fung politely told her with a warning glance in his old eyes.

"Now I'm going to get some soothing ginseng tea. You coming Dojo?" he said as he started to the kitchen.

"You bet! I need something to sooth me. I'm parched form that long ride." Dojo said as he warped himself around Fung neck loosely.

"Grr. Fine. I've already hit rock bottom. I can only go up from here," sighing she grabbed her stuff and shoved it into Clay and Omi chest.

"Could you two be so kind and carry my belongings?" she asked with a forced smile. They nodded and carried the heavy suitcases to the bedchambers. "And try not to break anything will you? Some of that stuff is irreplaceable unlike you two."

"Good. Yo, Pigtails? Could you make something to eat? It would mean a lot. I'm famished!" she asked kindly as she could, which wasn't.

Then she turned and got right up in Rai's face ready to snap at him and stopped. For a moment she seemed to soften. She could feel her heart beating like crazy but she as an alternative didn't take it into account.

"Would you be so kind and escort me around after I've settle in, please?" Lu asked kindheartedly with a shy smile.

"Sure! That would be nice. I got to warn you though this place doesn't come with beds, just a mat," Rai said to her as he watch her tight leather legs walk out of sight.

"Uh Rai? You better check yourself," said Kimiko as she shook his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Well you're drooling enough we could mop up the entire temple if only it were sanitary," Kimiko told him sarcastically. "She seems a little bit of a jerk. But I guess she got something brothering her."

"She probably has a few problems back home she got to work out. But isn't she something? She so fine!" he said dreamily.

"Men! As long as I live I will never understand what men see in woman in tight black leather!" exclaimed Kimiko in disgust as she tossed her hands in the air and went to the kitchen to prepare a snack.

Soon they arrived at the "bedrooms" and she wasn't thrilled to say the least. This place was worse then the hospital room if that was even possible! Was the universe out to get her?

"You have got to be kidding! This can't be my bedroom. My closet back home is bigger then this! This is truly pitiful. Tell me that Monk Fung is high on something. He can't be serious. Does he not realize it's the year 2006? Not the middle ages of Asia any longer?" Lu said as she looked over her tiny room. She turned to Rai for an answer.

"No I don't think he high, the only thing he drinks is tea, Eww nasty stuff. No I don't think he gets out much, and yet Fung understand the real world better then Omi. Uh I got to know are you just having a bad day or you always such…such…"

"A bitch? Its all right I've been called worse, more often than not by Maria and Carlos. Yes I'm having a really horrific day. But I will make an effort to be better tomorrow. Not saying I will be perfect, but I will try."

"Well heads up, Omi can be really infuriating. But you will get used to him in the long run. Everyone's really great once you get to know him or her. Takes a while to understand Clay's colorful tongue but you see we are all cool."

"Well I suppose for the sake of Maria and Carlos I can give this monk gig a try," she said with a sigh as she struggled to get the bag open.

"Who are Maria and Carlos? Your older brother and sister?" he asked as he watch her cheeks flush with frustration.

"No, they're my parents. Maria and Carlos Alvaro, the most well-know and richest couple in Spain. You never heard of them?" she asked confused then screamed "Ahh this damn bag won't open!"

"Here let me try," he said as he easily opened the bag and gasped.

"Oh my god, look at all this stuff you got!" he said as he began to paw through it.

"Raimundo get out of there if you value your limbs. No one touches my stuff!" she said as her eyes narrowed jade chips.

Backing away little by little as he acted like a dog with his tail between his legs. "Sorry, I will go if you want."

"No you can help just don't grow attached or get grimy fingerprints all over my things," she said as she hung her country flag above her pillow. In next to no time her room was complete. And it was so cool looking if she did say so.

She had a karaoke recording four disks CD player, digital camera, a small satellite television with a dvd/vcr option, a gold jewel incrust vanity mirror and cosmetic set, her laptop and a pair of castanets.

"Wow you got one enlarge bassinet here, young non-apprentice," spoke a voice from end of the space. Standing there were Omi and Clay eyes wide.

"Um Kimiko just got the grub done so if you two stray calves want to quit drinking at the river and join the rest of the herd at the grazing grounds, we be mighty obliged."

"Translator please, I think we got a broken connection here!" she exclaimed as she looked at the boys in bewilderment.

"I think Omi means "swell crib" and Clay telling us dinner ready and wants us to come to eat," Rai translated to her.

"Can't anyone have a discussion in just plain English? I mean I had learn to speak numerous languages by the time I was seven, and this is first time in all that time I feel like I fell into the Tower of Babel!" Lu exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh and here put these on. They are your Xiaolin robes you must wear them at all times when you're at the temple and for the duration of a Xiaolin Showdown," Omi put into plain words with a huge smile.

She looked at the garments in distain. "Ok you two go and we'll meet you in a few minutes. Go, I'm not changing with you two around, Go!" she said as she sapped them "Rai if you be so kind close the curtain behind you and wait."

There were sounds of struggle but after ten minutes, she emerged dressed in the same style as Kimiko. She looked at herself in disbelief. "Please tell me honestly, do I look like a geek?"

"No more then the rest of us, come on Kim makes some good noodles," Rai said looking her over from top to bottom. "Come onto the kitchen."

'He really is trying to be nice. Maybe I should give these kids a chance. They won't make me drive intoxicated and left for dead. At least I don't think they will,' she thought in silence.

"Ok I'm ravenous. I had only one jar of my favorite food on the way here and that was hours ago," she said to him.

'She is so hot she sizzling! Other than she got to lose that attitude. Still she is so hot!' he thought as he escort her to the kitchen.

"Hello everyone! I made some scrumptious noodles and rice tonight. For dessert some chocolate pudding," said Kimiko as she set down food bowls and handed everyone chopsticks. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks Kimiko," everyone said kindly as they began to eat their food. Despite the fact that no one was talking to each other, everyone was just nibbling in silence on their food.

Kimiko was reading a _Woman_ glossy magazine looking up, any up-to-the-minute, chic hairstyles she could find. She found one she really liked and flipped the magazine around to show the others.

"Ok how does this one look?" pointing to a picture of a young girl in a black and gold outfit. Her long hair was in a long pony heart braid tail with two tiny braids intersect with heart shape bun in the middle.

"I think it would look most delightful on you, Kimiko. You are so pretty!" exclaimed Omi happily.

"Thanks Omi! You're such a doll. A sweet doll," Kimiko replied happily.

'I don't understand why females love to look at these weird and wonderful tomes and scrolls of these weird and wonderful garments and funny smelly bottles. I wish she give me another girl hug.' Omi thought as he gazed into the blue eyes of his crush.

"This is some mighty fine food you rustled up. You're a good cook." Clay complemented her.

"Thanks. Clay you should swab your upper lip," comment Kimiko.

Conversation carried on for a few more moments but Lu didn't say anything. She tune it out by listening to her I pod to song "Bad Day." Drumming her fingers softly in rhythm to the tune she sang softly.

Omi looked at the weird and wonderful piece of equipment in fascination. "She is most certainly a strange girl. She is extraordinarily dissimilar from Kimiko. She seems similar to Raimundo with her unfocused and undisciplined personality. What is this weird thing she has?" he wondered as he involuntary tapped his foot to the music.

"Uh your stepping on my foot little boy yellow, and would you stop touching my I pod, please?" she asked him gripping the table tightly.

"What is an I-pod? Is it like pea pods? Does it taste good?" he asked inquisitively.

"NO! It's this thing I'm listening too," she glaring at him angrily.

"Uh Omi, you might want to um leave her alone," whispered Kimiko knowing all to well what it meant to have a temper.

"Get…away… from…me!" she growled "Ahh!" she exclaimed as lightning shot out of her fingertips. She fell out of her chair in shock.

"Ahh! It happened for a second time! Ahh! This is too bizarre for me. I'm out for the night!" as she cut and ran out of the room as fast as a flash of lightning.

Everyone just stared in disbelief. They played with their food for a few minutes then Kimiko spoke. "Look you three clean up dinner I'm going to go check on her. We all know that the first night the roughest," she said as she picked up a bowl of pudding and walked out of the room.

"Well Omi you sponge down, I'll dried out and Clay you put them away. Ok hurry up chops chop! Remember Master Fung likes them squeaky clean," reminded Raimundo as he gather up the dishware and rolled up his sleeves.

"You ooh, Lu? I brought pudding. Lu?" she sighed in defeat. "Uh what the?" she heard some noise coming form Lu room.

Lu was clearly having some kind of problem. Kimiko slowly approached and heard the sound of her typing on keys really fast. Glancing slowly she looked into the cubical and saw Lu was on her laptop and her face was more red then her robe.

"This so… Oh not again… oh stupid piece… Ugh!" she grumbled angrily as she threw her hands in the air and screamed. "I give up! This stupid! Ugh! Why me?" she said as she started to wind herself up.

"Ok I'm leaving. Wow Ahh!" Kimiko said as tripped over the rug. "Ahh! Ah. Yes mess adverted," smiling as she pumped her fist in the air after saving the pudding.

"Huh? Who there? Show yourself!" demanded Lu looking up from her tangent.

"Huh hi, Lu. Want some homemade chocolate pudding? It's mouth-watering," giggled Kimiko embarrassingly.

"Oh hi, Kimiko was it? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run out. I'm just having if truth be told a…"

"Bad day? It's ok. We all have bad days. In particular us young women. I mean we live through more pain then boys will ever know correct?"

Lu giggled a little at the remark. "Yes, being a girl can be nerve-racking I will admit. I guess I have a bona fide explanation for not being in the best of moods," she said as she shook her head.

"Well your new, you have jetlag, your away from home and I guess you have few unresolved issues back at home. Look it takes a while to fit in. We all had a few rough days in the beginning. Look I've been called a hothead myself. So what the problem that bugging you?"

"Well my laptop giving me a few problems. I really need to vent and I need to get on to my chat room, but I don't know what's wrong."

"Well my papa is in charge of the world largest electronic games corporation. He just sent me then new Goo Zombies 5. Maybe I can help. Beside I have a great PDA."

"Go head knock yourself out!"

"Hmm I think I see your predicament. Your laptop has a minor computer chip problem in your mainframe. You see you just need a new processing chip. Your present one has cracked its internal matrix. Here I'll put my dad new one in and ah! There you go. Wow where did you get this? This software is astonishing this computer is cutting edge,"

"It from a computer firm that my dad's collage friend started called the Gatekeepers Protection. She built the corporation from scratch just when she was 23 years old. This was a birthday gift when I was 12. I have my diary on here. Guarded by powerful safety measures and other important systems. Thanks for the pudding. See you, I like to be alone."

"Ok. But be prepared. We rise with the sun. Training, chores, showdowns, trust me there isn't a lot of downtime in our lives. You best turn in early. See you!" she said as she vanished.

"Sweet girl. Now to pressing business," opening her diary and started to frantically type about the last few days of agony.

"Now that I vented my rage in digital papers of my diary lets get on to see if GG is online."

"_Hello? GG are you out there? I need you! It's me LL and I'm so miserable and gnashing my teeth."_

"**So sorry about being behind schedule. I had to upgrade my automatons with emotion chips. I don't know for certain at what time the next competition is but I know I'm going to win with these new-fangled models! So you out of the sickbay?"**

_"Yes, I just flew on a private air travel from my home to the middle of nowhere! There is only one other girl. Just a few prehistoric relics, just dim-witted old farts! They all talk in riddles! There are only four students here at this school"_

**"Your parents sent you to reform school? Man that sucks. My parents don't really acknowledge I'm here even. I'm on my own and have no one else. I don't have any friends. So where did they send you too? Maybe I can bust you out?"**

"_Lol. You are a sweetheart GG. It is not as much as reform school as it is like a cult. These people are so screwy. These uniforms are so uhh. From what I can gather the youngest one is a total kiss up! He so annoying! The girl isn't too bad. Blondie is just a bit slow. But it is the other boy that on my mind. I don't know there is something about him. I hate being the new girl again!"_

"**What wrong about being new? I'm mean we all are new at one time or another? Something matter, girl what?"**

"_I've a confession to make. I've never got along well with kids. I mean even the gang I was trying to get into was of people in there late twenties. I never could click with children. This could be my last chance to make good with my life. I don't want to blow it. Still my temper might ruin it"_

_**"Look it's always so hard. I mean I've tried making friends but everyone calls me a whiney loser. To be honest I'm not always so lucky. I mess up a lot. Auntie Wu is until the end of time harassing and berating me to no end. It tough when no one believes in you isn't?"**_

"_Sigh I feel like such a loser. The dean said he wouldn't tell what I did in the past. But what if they find out I have a record? I'm just afraid. What if I can't make up? Life has been hard enough. I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin if I don't do something."_

**"I understand that you are vexed. I feel like sometimes I'm going to jump out of my skin. Like right now it is so shadowy and spine chilling. Ahh!"**

_"What? What is wrong? Are you ok?"_

**"AW just eww touched me. Trust me it not something you want to experiences. It's impossible to portray. Trust me. She yelling and messing up colloquial speech in almost more inferior quality then this dude I know. She saying my music is so ghastly. That she misses the "Good old days" She is so retro. She primordial!"**

_"Lol. I bet she a just a withered old bitter hag, It getting late I talk to you later. Good night."_

**"Good bye"**

"Well I better get to sleep," yawing she licked the last of the pudding off her fingertips rolled over to sleep. But her sleep was far from peaceful. She was twisting and turning as sweat dripped down her body.

In her nightmare she saw the race all over again. All of it was there. The taste, the smells, the sounds and sights. Everything. She could feel her heart beat so fast and then she screamed as the collision happened all over again and she was thrown all the way through the window and trapped in an open coffin. "Ahh! No!"

She sat up quickly; her breathing was labored as she looked at her trembling colorless hands. Looking out the window into the cool crisp night. The crickets and cicadas were making their moonlight sympathy under the pale crescent moon. All was calm and right. 'Just a dream just a dream. Water, I need water," sighing she got up and picked up her hairbrush.

'Now where is the bathroom in this joint? Oh Ow!" she groaned as rubbed her foot. All the noise she was making awoke the others and Omi jumped and attacked.

"Tornado Strike, Water!" he exclaimed as his dots lit up the darken room at sent a massive wave at Lu sending her right into a pillar.

"Ah! Stop! Please,"

"Omi! Stop! Lu are you ok?" asked Kimiko as she helped her up.

Coughing. "I'll live. Look I'm sorry I woke you all up I was just trying to find the bathroom. You guys do have indoor plumbing don't you?" she asked with a weird glance.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is. Omi you should clean up this mess. We have to be up in about 4 hours and I don't want additional household tasks to do. Come on Lu," Kim said as she escorted them out.

"Thanks Kimmy. Tell me is Omi always so raring to go to battle in addition to showing off his stuff?" she asked as they enter the lavatory chamber. Ringing out her long hair then she looked at herself in the mirror with displeasure.

"He can be a little over enthusiastic. Don't worry tomorrow is a new day. You seem ok despite the fact that you were screaming? What is wrong?"

"Bad dream. Let's get back to bed. I just want to stop thinking about it and go to sleep," she replied determinedly.

"Ok, Come on. We have chores to do tomorrow."

She collapsed on top of the thin mat pulled her blanket over and snuggled with a feline stuffed animal and went back to sleep.

"Wake up! Time to get up people! Time to start a vigorous day of hard work, training, and fighting evil! Get up lazybones. As Clay would say the morning fledging gets to consume the most night crawlers," exclaimed Omi contentedly.

"Huh? What time is it?" Lu said in a groggy tone of voice.

"It is crack of dawn, time to start the day! Come we must be on our way. Breakfast is getting cold."

"Oh god, no! I need my beauty sleep. I'm staying in bed till about 8. Hey!" she exclaimed as Omi dragged her out.

"Hey! Do you not know anything about females?"

"Get used to it Lu. He did this do all of us for about two weeks till we got up with sun. Besides we better hurry or the boys will hog the bathroom," Kimiko said as she helped her to the feet.

Getting to the kitchen she was surprised how they used their martial arts skills to prepare breakfast. Still she would have like it to have been more then toast and grapefruit. Her preferred breakfast had pancakes, fresh orange juice and a bagel.

"Good morning my Dragons. How you all today?" asked Fung as he sipped his tea.

"We're are just fine, Master Fung. We are most eager to continue to learn new techniques and moves that will be of great advantage in saving the world from evil!" Omi told him brightly.

"I rather train with the Wu we got. You know before we get robbed again by the wannabe boy geniuses?" laughed Kimiko happily.

"That for sure! A tabby cat is more evil then Jack Spicer! He just a loser who lives in his basement!"

"Yep, I bet that Spicer is evil as a tadpole!"

"Excuse me who is this "Spicer" which you speak off?"

"He just this pale skinned sissy boy geek who has grand illusions of world domination, No real threat, Lu," Rai said as he reached for the jam.

"Hmm well you can never underestimate your enemy is what I was taught. You might be surprised what someone who is plain looking can do. As they say "The Diamond in the Rough" as she reached for the jam. Her and Raimundo hands touched for a split second before she recoiled.

"So what is first? I mean what do you do in this cult of yours?"

"First you will do each and every one of your household tasks, which you seemed to have neglected in my nonattendance. After you've concluded every single one of them, we pick up where we've left off your in your training by means of reviewing the basic and then progressing along, which will give Lu a chance to catch up a bit. Afterward you'll have lunch then you will meditate for two hours followed by some exercises, followed by what time you will be allowed to use the Wu and then you will come in for dinner, and then your rest interlude," Master Fung informed the young monks.

"Ok so if that the agenda so be it. So what kinda of chores are we talking about?" Lu asked as she tried to steady her shaking hands. She had never done chores in her life. She always had servants do them for her.

"Your chores are posted on the bulletin board. I will leave you too them. I must go and meditate with the other monks. I will see you in a few hours. Dojo, I want you to watch them and make sure they get their work done properly and no shortcuts," Fung told the tiny dragon who was busy eating a grapefruit.

"Ume cmek omlkf," he said with piece of half chewed up grapefruit falling from his mouth. He swallowed with the rest of the grapefruit with a huge gulp and then got a mean look in his eyes. Reaching behind him got out a silver whistle a drill sergeant hat and a clipboard, he put the whistle to his lips and blew it deafening.

"Ok! Attention! Time to whip your lazy butts in to shape. If we are going to deafet the Heylin side we need to be in tip top condition. Now your mission if you choose to accept is to get a day work done in half the time. Now get work! We need to do dusting, dishes, moping, washing windows, scrubbing windows and tiles and cleaning up those pigsties you have for rooms. Get to it! Now!" he blew at full volume for a second time.

"Omi you will dust and mop, Raimundo you will wash down windows and cleanse the walls, Clay you will take out the garbage and sort the recycles, Kimiko you'll do the laundry and uncontaminated the lavatory. Lu you are going to do the dishes, scrub the great hall, uncontaminated my litter box and hose down all the foliage in the garden outside. After you're done doing that you can clean up your rooms."

"Well get to it people you only have two and half hours to complete your mission no go!" Dojo yelled like a little drill sergeant.

"Yes Drill Sergeant Dojo, Sir!" everyone said in mock military fashion and bolted to do his or her chores.

"Ah nothing more satisfied the taste of power in one mouth. Or a diet soda," he said as he guzzled down a can of Mountain Dew in one swift gulp. With quick bleach he smashed then can and threw it in the recycles.

"This is so gross! I can't believe we have to take orders form that little worm!" Lu said to herself as she stared at the mountain of dishes. "Eww what is some of this? Mold? Or worse! Eww."

"Come newbie! Get to work! I want to see some calluses on those palms of your dainty hands by nightfall! Get to work!" Dojo barked loudly as he slithered into check on her progress.

"Ah. Don't you have something else to do? Like I don't know protect some stupid treasure or go battle a knight? Do you have to bug me? I mean don't you wash your serving dishes following consumption? It appears that not is the answer!" she mumbled as she rolled up sleeves and began to sponge down them.

"This is going to be a long day, a very long day. Well this will go faster with some tunes. Now lets see what fits this ah just what the doctor ordered!" she remarked contently as "Welcome to my life" drift out of device and filled the temple walls.

Still even with these songs she couldn't ignore what was trying to surface.

_It was a huge social gathering at her mansion. Laughter and excitement all around one and all was enjoying themselves. Everyone that is but her. No one was talking to her or even looking at her. She was in an up-to-the-minute short black dress but no one notice her._

_Why? Why did Maria insist on having the junior deputation ball here? I'm 14 and for my whole life on no account ever had a friend. This is like all the sleepovers I was never invite to. Why regardless of how good I am always picked after everyone else._

"_I extremely dislike this. I don't fit in at school; my parents are far too full of activity to be concerned about anything important to me. I need a snack."_

_Nibbling on her favorite food she went up to her room and snuck out. It started to downpour and she just walked the empty streets. It in actuality bothered her that everyone else had someone but her._

_"You had yet another detention Ms. Alvaro. I'm extremely disappoint that such a promising young student would get even one detention but you single-handedly have had ten in the last two weeks. Do you wish to finish up your second year of high school with so many demerits?" inquired Ravencroft._

_"Like what have I done? It not likes you done any better! All your organizations suck. Students run amuck no actual work gets done. My English Class alone has nothing but idiots and other primordial beings. I work my butt off but all you have is mayhem and pandemonium! It so dim-witted! I will see you later good bye!" Lu yelled furiously as she stormed out of the headmaster office leaving him stunned._

_Finally the long awaited day was here at last! It was July 16! Not only was it her golden birthday it was her sweet sixteen. Maria and Carlos promised it be a grand golden evening. Everything would be perfect. She got out her designer dress and applied her makeup with care. Then hurried downstairs prepared to have the whole day be all about her._

_Then when she hit the dinning hall she got a shock. No one was there. Nothing was there. She looked everywhere and couldn't even find a cake. She called her parents on their phones. Nothing other then a video recording saying they were in business conferences all day. She waited till midnight and they didn't come home. She went over to a large mirror her mom had bought a few weeks ago at an auction. She looked at her reflection for a moment. Then smashed her fist into the glass breaking it. Blood and glass dripped onto the floorboards as she then proceed to destroy anyway possible anything her "parents" valued. Then she grabbed a jar of her peppers and bolt out into the night. She just ran blindly into the night almost getting run over in the process. _

_"Ahh!" she screamed as she rolled out of the way as a bright light shined upon her._

_"Watched girl! Or your going to be road kill!" snapped a vicious voice from the lead motorcycles. He tossed something at her head missing by inches. It smashed into a tree sending shards of glass everywhere._

_"Carnage give the kid a break, come on baby for me? Hey kid you look like you're in need of a fix. We are going to a rave wanna come?" asked a dark redhead woman._

_"Yes we could use a new person to join. It has been getting kinda of lame. We need to spice it up some," said two identical looking boys._

"_We could show you how to really live. Maybe do a little street racing too. You look like you need a thrill. Come on, girl what do you say?" asked the woman with her hand out._

_Lu gladly took it and hopped on. Laughing the whole way._

_"My name is Thorn and those are Mayhem and Chaos and this is Carnage. What your name kid?"_

_"Lu, Lightning Lu!"_

"Lu? Lu? LU!" screamed Dojo into her ear.

"Ahh! What do you want worm?"

"You've been cleaning the same plate for ten minutes. It so clean I can see myself in it. Ahh aren't I one handsome hunk of a dragon. Still you're not going to get it any cleaner. So I suggest you move onto another dish. I've got to go check on the others but I will be back," he said as he slithered out.

"I'm not going to make it through the first day at this rate."

Finally all the chores were done but now began the start of even more pain. Training.

"Hello young monks. I'm sure you have all become aware of over the course of the past few months you've all achieved a certain amount of personal growth. But there is always need for improvement. Even despite the fact that the most accomplished warrior can be on familiar terms with a infinite collection of the most rare and intricate moves and techniques it is essential to be acquainted with the basics. As it is also imperative to understand oneself and abilities in addition to their strengths and weakness.

"You can learn a lot about your element by observe your surroundings with care. Let start with you Kimiko, your element is fire. Now what about you is like fire and what in nature is the greatest source of it?" inquired Master Fung to his students.

"Well I'm very bad tempered. A real firebrand. I can be destructed and quick. Fire is destructive and difficult to control. My power is from the sun that is the great source of fire. You have to have complete focus as well as discipline to control it. It isn't to be taken lightly."

"Very good. Now Omi would you be so kind to state your element and it's power and how it is related to you."

"Yes, Master Fung. My element is water. It nature is invigorating as well as healing, it is the center of life its self for it is everywhere. It is flexibly for it changes into many forms. It has no shape so it can easily change. It always changes as it flows to its destination, you must be competent to become skilled as well as be tranquil and belligerent at the same time" replied Omi solemnly.

"Good Omi you have learned well. Now Clay if you would be so kind?"

"Sure thing Master Fung. Earth is all the land we walk. It is patient and steady. It's strong and firm. It waits and listens. Earth is a powerful and well disciplined. You have to be straightforward and unperturbed. You must listen carefully."

"You understand your element well Clay. Now Raimundo what have you learned about your element and its power within you?"

Raimundo was just staring into space with a dreamy look on his cute face. "Raimundo? Hello anyone home? HEY RAI! WAKE UP!" yelled Kimiko as she snapped her fingers in front of his green eyes breaking him from his trance.

"Uhh! I'm sorry what did you say could you repeat that?" he chuckled blushing crimson.

"Raimundo? You just became an Apprentice. You could put forth the endeavor people, expect of you and respect me an adequate amount enough to pay attention whilst I ask you an inquiry. Now please explain the nature of your element and how it interrelates to you if you be so kind?"

"Sure Master Fung, dude, anything you say. My element is wind. It nature is free and forceful. It is graceful and smooth. You must be incredibly capricious to handle it. Be able to be flexible. It is very much alive. You must be able to change at a moment notice."

"Very well spoken Raimundo. It seems you have managed to catch up quite adequately with the rest of us Apprentices. You don't seem to demonstrate any of your dishonorable errors any longer. Though you're still not as great as us whom been at this level much longer then you' interjected Omi to his friend who hand was slowly becoming a fist.

"Omi" he growled in a threatening low tone of voice.

"Ahem."

They looked at Master Fung who didn't seem happy.

"Ok now that all you have spoken of your element power I think its time for our new student to speak of hers. Lu. Tell me what do you know of your element?"

"I don't know anything regarding this! I don't know what I'm doing in this cult! I don't know jack on the subject of lightning. All I know is I'm about to jump out of my skin! I can't stand being here anymore. I'm sick of all this chitchat and no action! I require drama in addition to adventure! I could do with it at this instant!" she exclaimed exasperated from the sudden occurrence.

Everyone just look intently at her for a moment with his or her mouths open in incomprehension. They were without a doubt taken aback by her outburst.

"I think you are on more familiar terms with you native element then you think, young Dragon. Like lightning, which is pure energy, you are continuously on the move. Never being able to stay in one place long. That is why you're impatient. Because of the nature of lightning you can be unpredictable. Like just know with your power an opposing force can direct you. It will be interesting to see how you develop. As you have seen and will learn, the other Dragons have signature moves and elemental Wu. For now all you'll be able to do is call on your element to increase your skills. Hopefully soon you'll have your own move and Wu to use in battle," Master Fung said as he eyed the newest recruit.

"I seriously doubt that. If you know anything about me I don't like being told what to do," Lu replied as she braced herself for the training that was about to start.

The first part of training was going through an obstacle course, which was quite a challenge. While she was very fit she wasn't used to avoiding swinging blades, moats with crocs, and rings of fire. The others finished much quicker then she did.

The next part of training was a bit easier. She had some training in martial arts when she was younger so she did well in combat practice. It was her style that was the problem though. Judo and kung fu were not very good defense against Xiaolin moves. When she faked a right punch and went for a low left kick Omi used Tornado strike to force her to the ground. "Hah! I have defeated you. Do not feel bad Lu. You can't be expected to beat me because you are a novice and I am an Apprentice."

She growled at him and shoved him aside. Muttering under her breath she cursed Omi's annoying attitude. Turning to face Master Fung she asked him, "How much longer do I have do this? Its obvious I'm not up to level with them. Can't I get private training?"

"No my dear, you must train with the others as was our agreement. Do not feel frustrated with your lack of accomplishment right now. Focus on what you can do and you shall improve your skills. I believe it is time to practice with the Wu. Follow me please," Master Fung said as he brought out several Shen Gong Wu to the center of the training area.

"Excuse me, but in your haste to get me here no one has told me what these Shen Gong Wu are. So care to clue me in?" Lu asked rubbing her bracelet, which was safely hidden by her robe.

"The Shen Gong Wu are mystical items that help keep the balance between good and evil. As a Dragon its up to you Lu to find the Wu and bring it back here before the forces of darkness claim it," Dojo explained to her as he handed her the Eye of Dashi.

"Nice bling although a little old fashion for my taste. Is it okay if I watch the others use their Wu before attempting to use mine? Same goes for my element power." Lu asked and smiled when Master Fung nodded. She sat down to watch the others practice.

She watched in fascination as Kimiko used a combination of her Judialee flip and the Star Honabie to attack Clay. He countered with seismic kick and Fist of Tebigong. But she secretly loved watching Rai try to beat the pants off Omi with typhoon boom and Sword of the Storms. No one heard her growl angrily at Omi showing off his tornado strike and Orb of Tornomei. "That little cue ball needs to be taught a lesson! How dare he hurt Rai! Wow what is with me?"

"Lu it is your turn. Remember this lesson is just to teach you how to use a Shen Gong Wu and to see if you can summon your element on command. Your test is simple, simply hit one of these targets with the Eye of Dashi and the other with your lightning." Master Fung said pointing to two targets.

"No problem Fung Man. How hard can it be to hit a simple target," she asked as she aimed her Wu at the target. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard Omi speak from behind her.

"This should be something to see. Hopefully she is good enough to use the wu, because her performance so far has been less then adequate," Omi whispered to the others.

"Less then adequate! Look you little cheese ball I can use the Eye of Dashi just like anyone else! Whoops, duck!" she shouted as the Wu activated shooting a bolt of light straight at the roof of the Temple Vault. The others ducked as debris came crashing to the ground nearly hitting them.

"See what I mean? Only a non Apprentice would make such a mistake, Ahh!" Omi screamed as Lu came charging after him discarding the Wu. "I'll show you who makes mistakes around here!"

"LU STOP! Leave him alone he's not worth it!" Rai shouted.

"Save your breath Rai, she won't listen," Kimiko, told him.

"She's madder then a pumped up bull running through the streets of Madrid. She's out for blood and Omi _is_ wearing red," Clay pointed out as Omi ran past him and stood in front of the target.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm sure we can work this out! There is no reason to be upset!" Omi pleaded as he quivered in terror.

"Yes there is you poor excuse for a monk! Time to teach you a little humility. Lightning!" she shouted drawing back her right arm and holding her left in front of her protectively. A lightning storm appeared behind her and the Chinese's symbol for lighting flashed as she struck with her index and pointer fingers of right hand causing lightning to fly through the air.

Omi dove for the ground as the lightning obliterated the target. He stared at Lu in amazement and fear as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Brushing back a loose strand of hair she smiled at Master Fung. "I did it. I did it! I controlled my element on command!"

"Yes you did. Next time lets hope you don't have to get in a state of rage to call forth your power. That's enough training for today. I suggest we all go inside and get something to eat. Dojo if you would be kind enough to put the Wu away? Thank you."

Lu walked over and helped Omi to his feet. "Well I'm waiting."

"I am most sorry for saying that you were not up to quick with the rest of us. I should know better. But being the best of the Dragons in Training I sometimes can't help myself. So in the future I will try to be more patient and help you out. Who knows, one day you could be as great as me!"

"Let's get a few things straight ball boy. One, that wasn't even close to an apology, but I'll accept it for now. Two, your not the best warrior not by a long shot. The others are just as good as you and at least they're more modest. Three, I like to have you help me out, but I'm going to teach you a few things to. Finally I just want to say you better watch out because soon I'm going to be an Apprentice so watch out for me and my moves!" Lu told him threateningly before heading into the Temple.

Two weeks later Lu had mastered the basics of Xiaolin fighting style. She could summon her element whenever she wanted and had good grip on the Shen Gong Wu. Her favorite was the Eye of Dashi. But she still didn't have her own signature move or elemental wu combo. Nor had she participated in Xiaolin Showdown, yet. But that was about to change.


	3. Secrets and surprises

Secrets and Surprises

It was a beautiful day but in its place of the sound of laughter there was moaning and groaning. The young monks were just about to collapse from fatigue due to the extensive training they had been doing for the past month. Right now they were just sparring and they could scarcely keep their eyes open.

"Come on! Let's get this celebration begun already! Leopard strike!" Omi called out as he leaped at his friends.

"Viper punch!" cried Lu as she disarmed Omi in his tracks and smiled.

"Oh, very good! I see I've taught you well. Still I knew you were going to do that, I just let you beat me," he said as he dusted off his robes sleeves.

"Omi, don't lie. You don't do it very well. Just acknowledge someone thwarted you. I knew that technique from a former sensei. He and my other teachers taught me well. Look lets do something else guys. I'm mean there is such as thing as too much work."

"Yeah! I mean we should take a break to stop the smell the roses. I mean we been working our tails off. We need to take a break and have some fun," panted Kimiko as tried to catch her breath.

"I think its time we went out to the pastures and grazed. I'm more tired then a red eyed bull after a fight," retorted Clay as he wiped his brow.

"Yes let's inform Fung we require a break. Come on," Raimundo said as he reached for a towel and start to wipe up the sweat on his forehead.

"NO! We must complete training! A warrior has an obligation to train! A true Xiaolin Warrior have no need for fun!" exclaimed Omi with annoyance at his friends.

"Omi!" they all groaned.

"Look everyone needs to have sense of balance in life. People need to have fun! We trained more then enough now we are worthy of a few days rest and relaxation," Kimiko pointed out to the monk.

"Ah young Kimiko, you are most wise. Very well, we shall ask Master Fung for his permission to put down our feet for a little while."

"Dude I think you mean put up your feet. Still we need to chill out," comment Rai as he ran his fingers through his dark chocolate locks.

"Well I got a great idea for some entertainment. I'll tell you it when and if Fung decides to let have the night off," Lu told them gleefully as she fixed her ponytail.

"Ah my young Dragons I see you aren't practicing for future battles, care to tell me what going on?" said a voice from behind them.

"Ah!"

"Man you guys have got to bring to an end to doing the Batman vanishing act! You going to put someone six feet under!" panted Lu, as she looked at her teacher her cheeks flushing with anger.

"I'm truly sorry if my sudden manifestation gave you a fright. But it is just a monk thing. Like how you children have certain tendency that form you're own unique styles. Still why are you all not training?" asked Master Fung as he sipped a cup of jasmine tea.

"Well it is like this, Master Fung. We all have been working very hard for a month since our new student arrived. But we are very stress out. Me and my fellow warriors have decided we need a few days off to unwind," rationalization Omi to his master.

"Oh? You believe you ought to have a night or two off?" he asked with a single eyebrow cocked.

"Master Fung, please try to be understanding. You told us a while ago it takes time for the energies of the universe to reline but till then we need some downtime. So how about it?" asked Kimiko with puppy dog eyes.

"Very well you may have the next three days off. But be ready at a moment notice if a Shen Gong Wu actives. I will be in the mediation hall if you need me. Come Dojo. I will need you to be of assistance. My feet are raw and could use a massage." Fung said with a click of the tongue.

"Sure thing Fung! I'll give you a full work up!" said the dragon devotedly as he followed his master with much zealous.

"Is it just me, or is Dojo a tad more dedicated to Fung then Lassie was too Timmy?" asked Lu with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"You know I normally disagree but I think your right on that call. Still lets just leave it alone. So Lu what's your idea for some fun?" asked Raimundo with a dashing smile.

"Well I've notice you don't really get "Modern Comforters" in this wacky pad of yours so how about a long over due taste of the 21st century? I got several DVDs in addition to many videocassettes. So how about a movie night? It a choice between, "_Gone in 60 seconds" _or my personal favorite motion picture of all time "_Fast and Furious" _"So what will it be?" she asked as she did a number of cartwheels.

"Fast and Furious" all but Omi said in unison. He looked completely baffled not knowing what the heck they were talking about.

"Great! Kimmy you can make us some popcorn and you Omi can make some smoothies. Let go! We'll watch a movie then will see what else happens."

"Ok Lu! See you in twenty minutes! Come on lets have some fun!" Kimiko said in agreement as she and Omi head to the kitchen.

"You know I think I'll whip up a surprises for our movie night if all the same to you lass. Give me half an hour," asked Clay to Lu who looked at him.

"Go ahead make a surprise. I like bolt from the blue. Rai and I can set up the TV. Come on over Rai let go," she told him kindly.

"Thanks little lady." Tipping his hat to her and with a smile was off.

"Well I will admit I never met as many colorful characters as I've met here. But I'm impress by all of you."

"You are a lot nicer now then you were a few weeks ago. But you still have a temper but that ok everyone has a one. I mean a temper."

"You are such a charming young man as well as a extraordinarily humorous one too."

"Well I in fact like girls who aren't you know totally goody two shoes. Having a bit of an attitude is nice. It makes you stand out. Like your hair, you did a really good job dying it like that. You look so eye-catching with those streaks. They go well with your beauty mark" Rai told her with a chuckle.

"Actually my hair is this color naturally, Maria has rich scarlet hair and Carlos has incredibly dark hair. I'm wondering if you are wearing contacts though. I never have seen such stunning green eyes on a young man before. They certainly stand out well."

"No they are natural as well, but your eyes are even more stunning shade of green. Um let get movie started," he said as they got to the bedrooms.

"Ah right. Let get some kind of beanbag chairs set up to watch the movie with. Does it bother you guys if we watch the movie with subtitles? Its just this little idiosyncrasy I've got. I can't stand watching TV or anything related without subtitles. I love to read what they are saying too."

"Doesn't bother me, Hell Omi could use the subtitles maybe he learn how to talk in slang correctly," laughed Raimundo as he fluffed up a pillow.

Laughing in agreement she smiled and said. "Why don't we just have Dojo ditch him in the nearest city for a month and see if he survives for that long on his own and learns anything?" she remarked only half joking.

"Well he did get lost in New York City on one occasion. When we went after the Serpent's Tail. I did cry when we found the little dude."

"So instead of that kid from the "Home Alone" movies getting lost it was a yellow skinned contemporary challenged diminutive monk who thinks he the greatest thing since sliced bread lost in one of the biggest cities in the world. Somehow I don't think that would get the same lasting immortality of laughter as the movie did. Still I just wish he would learn humility. He is so arrogant it's unbelievable!" she shook her head in disgust.

"What you gonna do about?" Rai asked her with a shrug.

"Maybe karma will one day visit Omi and give him his long overdo lessons of humility and compassion." They cracked up at that starting to giggle so hard tears came out of their vivid green eyes. Turning into embarrassing chuckle they finished getting the room ready for a movie.

"Well if you two are through flirting and dissing poor Omi, your popcorn standing by! I popped it with my own hands, literally!" giggled Kimiko as she walked in holding a huge bowl of popcorn.

"We aren't flirting!" Raimundo and Luiza exclaimed at the same time as they went red in the face, causing their eyes to really stand out.

"I don't even know how to flirt!" exclaimed Lu clearly caught off guard by the comment.

"Ok if you say so. Sorry, pay no attention to what I said. Here have some popcorn. Does this thing come with surround sound?" she apologized as she snuggled up on Rai left side.

"Howdy pardoners! I got my surprise out of hiding. Here it is my mom county fair blue prize winning blueberry cream pie. She sent it too me about two weeks ago and I've been saving it for a special occasion," spoke the Kung Fu cowboy as he walked in with a huge and beautiful pie.

"That looks positively scrumptious! Totally mouth watering!" exclaimed Kimiko with her mouth opened wide.

"Yes I know pies and that is a real pie!" Rai said as his eyes bugged out from the tempting spell.

Just before they could eat the pie they all heard a rustling sound. Turning around they saw Omi holding a large tray filled with large glasses. His black eyes where closed as he hummed a broken adaptation of "_Take me out to the ballgame"_

"Hello my friends. I've just finishing making the chilly fruity beverages and I hope you like them…ah!" he exclaimed as he tripped over Lu's half hidden stuffed animal.

"Ugh! Omi look at where you're going! Look! These bathrobes were already behind the times enough with the dry look, now they are a real fashion don't with all this slush on them. Ugh!" growled Raimundo angrily at the little boy who just smiled shamefacedly.

"Your not the only one he nailed! Look at me! My robes are stained beyond belief! Kimmy could you and the boys be nice enough to clean up this mess, whilst Rai and I clean up ourselves?" asked Lu as she looked at the mess her room had become in 30 seconds.

"Sure will have everything clean up in a couple of minutes then we can watch Vin Diesel and his smoking hot body in action. But don't take too long!" Kimiko told her with a girly giggle.

"Thanks! Come on Rai let's hurry! Let to this fast, because I'm furious of how long we have to be work mules for these brainless antediluvian fuddy duddies."

"You certainly have a rather diverse vocabulary, there Lu. What you do spend rainy days reading a dictionary or did you just eat one for a snack cause there was nothing else to eat?" asked Raimundo as they reached the bathroom.

"I just love to read and yes I love to study the dictionary. We were also were expected to take extraordinarily hard spelling examination each week in school. You had to be very good. Uh make my days and tell me that these robes aren't dry-cleaning only. Or do we have a washing machine and dryer. Please just tell me we don't have to hand scrub them in the nearby river."

"Ha, Ha, you have a great sense of humor, Lu. I've not met anyone else at this place that can crack jokes as well as you. Umm I'm acquainted with the fact that chivalry is dead and all but um could you turn around while I change my robe?" he requested with embarrassment as he went red in the face

"Sure I'll just go behind this rice paper screen and change myself. But let's hurry I want to try a piece of Clay's mama pastry," she said with a chuckle as she went behind the wall.

The low glow of the half melted candles made them appear to one another like ancient Chinese shadow puppets performance. Each made sideways glances at other and smiled a small wicked grin when they had removed their tops.

Soon they were enjoying the high-octane action flick with reference to street racing. Lu was reminded how much she longed for the rushing thrill sensation. She wasn't shaking nearly as bad any longer but still had an uncontrollable craving for a thrill. She glanced out the window at the temple vault and in a matter of seconds a plot was forming in her head.

As they watched the climatic conclusion they all were munching contentedly on their snacks. For once the chosen ones were just normal teens. One of them was about to act upon his raging teen hormones.

Rai was the middle of the group, with Lu on his right and Kimiko on his left. Omi was next to Kimiko and behind all of them was Clay who was chewing loudly with him overstuffed mouth wide open.

Rai was glancing apprehensively from his hand to Lu and back again. Tiny specks of sweat were perspiring down his eye-catching features. His right hand was quivering in fear. She didn't seem to notice him or how he was feeling increased edginess. He watched as she remained totally focused on the screen and yet it seem she wasn't in actuality in the room. Her eyes displayed a longing for another place for something else. Sucking in a deep breath he slowly and cautiously eased his shacking hand over her delicate one.

"Huh?" she glanced slowly over to him and just stared for a few moments. Neither took any notice that Omi had been observing with catlike curiosity at the display of affection. He then tried to imitate the peculiar behavior by placing his hand on Kimiko's thigh. She got a shocked look on her face with even her pigtails standing on ends. She at a snail's pace creaked her head around to gaze at the young monk who was grinning happily from ear to ear. Her pupils soon became blood red with fire.

"OMI! You little pervert!" she bellowed at him as he backed away slowly not understanding why she was so peeved.

"Kimiko what is the matter? I didn't mean to offend you…Ahh!" he exclaimed as she dumped the bowl of popcorn on him at the same time as chuck the pie into his face. Everyone else stopped what he or she were doing and watched.

"Omi! You don't ever know when you done something wrong! Grr! Don't ever touch me without my authorization again!" she screamed as she stomped angrily away.

"Well I guess movie night a bust now. I'll go talk to her. You know girl to girl. Omi you should go take a bath. Raimundo would you and Clay be a sweetheart and clean up? I will do one of your guy's chores tomorrow if you do me this act of kindness. Thanks!"

"Hey Kimmy! Kimmy girl wait up! Hey what the matter?" asked Lu as she caught up to the hothead Asian chick.

"Nothing the matter! Nothing is at all the matter everything is just fine!" she screamed through clench teeth. Her shaking hands where in two pale fuming fists. She looked ready for blood.

"I'm going to take a wild guess but are you by chance experiencing PMS? I know I get extremely temperamental when my time of the month comes around."

"It not just that. Yeah it will be here in a day or two. But Omi usually not likes this. I will admit he can be a major pain in the butt at times but he always been a really sweet and respectful little monk. I was just totally shocked by his unorthodox behavier. It totally took me by surprise," Kimiko told her girlfriend.

"Hey I just got another great idea. Why don't we have a girl's night? I mean the movie a bust now and well we are the only girls here. We should have some time together. I just got my new cosmetics in the mail yesterday. Let do some makeovers! Come on!" she giggled happily.

"Hmm sounds tempting. What brand of cosmetics to you use? I use January Rose's."

"Oh I use a custom-made brand of cosmetic direct from the office of Selena Light. My mom helped her when people accused her corporation of illegal animal testing. We get a free lifetime supply of her products now," Lu nonchalant told her friend as if it were no big deal.

"Wait a minute you mean your mom knows _the Selena Light, _the Founder and president of Crystal Moon cosmetic line? She is, along with Pam Zeroun, who is the CEO of January Rose are like the two world leading women Mongols in the cosmetics industry! You've got to be joking! Even my Papa doesn't know Pam Zeroun! And I've been one of their most valuable customers ever!" she exclaimed in a totally flabbergasted voice.

"You know it's not really a big deal. I mean to tell you the truth my parents know their celebrities buddies better then they know me. Their own child. Come the night is just getting started. I've seen your nails and trust me dear you are in serious need of both a pedicure and a manicure. Come on! My pores needs some cleansing and I wish to have some excitement," she exclaimed happily as she grabbed Kimiko wrist and dragged her to their rooms.

In just fifteen minutes the girls were laughing gleefully as they did the others nails and pigged out on chocolate chip ice cream.

"So I was thinking for your nails to go with this color, it called Heavenly Lavender and subsequently we can affix these rhinestones. I'm positive that this color will accent the little dragonflies I did well. What do you think, Kimmy?" inquired Lu as she examined Kimiko right hand with care.

Licking her lips careful to steer clear of the facial mask they had concocted she told her, "I think that is perfect. I think we should use the faux star diamonds that would really look great! Ah, I can feel my pores opening already."

"So Lu. I know when you first got here you were angrier then me on the nastiest of days. But you seemed to have come a long way since then. Still we don't really know a lot about you. We know you got a load of expenses stuff and you've got a lot of money but we still don't know what makes you tick. So tell me something about yourself?" she inquired as she blew on her nails to make them dry faster.

"Me? You want to know about me? Let me just tell you something. There's a lot about my past I don't like. I would rather we not speak of issues regarding things I don't feel comfortable speaking about, got it?" Lu told her in a slightly ticked voice.

"Wow viper tongue! Sure girl we can avoid whatever you don't wish to talk about. So can you tell me a little about yourself? And stop looking at the vault and look at me. Seriously something has been gnawing at you since you got here. Can't you even sit still?" asked Kimiko.

"Sorry. One thing about me you should know is that I'm very accustom to action. I'm used to doing something every minute of the day. If your full of activity it takes your mind off of your problems," confessed Lu dejectedly as Kimiko start to her toenails.

"What sort of troubles on your mind? I mean it looks like you got it made!"

"Ha! That a laugh! Look at this stuff? You think its neat? You think I got everything? The answer is no! I've worked my ass off all my life trying to be perfect. Trying to live up to my parents' reputation. They were both model students of extraordinarily stature. They are legends both in school and in the real world. It almost impossible to live up to what people expect of me."

"Wow that must suck. My papa is just a big kid at heart and he always just wants me to be me. Just be happy and healthy. You must be under a lot of pressure. Don't your parents ever tell how proud of you and that they love you?" she asked baffled as she tried to open her cosmetics supplies.

"No, actually all this stuff as cool as it is just a feeble admission of guilt for not being part of my life. It's to make up for not having time for me. Hmph! Like materialistic possessions could ever make up for the human touch. I mean there are a few individuals who are so shallow that this junk would be good enough. But for nearly every one of us, we need people. We aren't meant to be alone. People need friends. All this stuff can be replace but a true blue friend? That is irreplaceable. So what color eye shadow best accents my eyes?" she told Kimiko in a heartbreaking tone.

'She is very perceptive and she knows a lot about the reality of the world. She seems to have experienced a lot of pain in her short life. Maybe that is why she is so secretive about her past. Still I think I understand her a little better,' Kimiko thought to herself quietly unaware of the last statement.

"Kimmy? Hello! Kimmy!" said someone who knocked lightly on her forehead.

"Huh? What?"

"Finally! Looked like you zoned out on me there for a moment. I want your opinion on what eye shadow I should wear after we take these masks off in ten minutes. Then we can use the other stuff. But lets utilize your mascara, mine a little runny, ok?" Lu said sympathetically.

"So do you want talk about something else? Like maybe how you're crushing on Raimundo?" she asked sneakily with her blue eyes narrowing.

"Hey! I don't like him! I mean he very appealing to the eye, but I've spent a majority of my time suppressing my feelings. It is going to take some time before I'm ready to put my heart on the line ok? So back off on that one! You know this is the first time I confined with someone who wasn't online. Its freaky."

" Alright! Chill girl! Ok I won't bug you on it anymore. Nevertheless they're no denying that you got it bad for him. What do you mean not online? Ahh!" she screamed as she held her head.

"What is wrong? Kimmy? Are you ok?" asked Lu urgently as she reached out her too touch her shoulder.

"Brain Freeze! Ow!" moaned Kimiko shaking her head in pain.

"OH! Kimmy!" she groaned throwing a pillow at her head hard.

"Ah!" she said as she got hit in the face, the pillow fell slowly down her bright blue eyes narrowed and she spat out a feather. "Oh it on girlfriend!" she said as gripped a pillow tightly and the fight began! Laughing and giggling and have a grand old time.

On be notice to them was a short figure approaching them. Omi was coming slowly towards them. He seemed rather down and was muttering over and over again trying to figure out an apology. He was also careful not to smush a beautiful blossom that he clutched in his right hand.

"Ok, should I say "Beloved and honored friend Kimiko. I do not know what I've done to offended you so profoundly, however please take this flower as my admission of guilt as well as request for forgiveness. Thank you." Or should I just say I'm remorseful? Still I don't even know what I'm sorry for? Still I do not wish for Kimiko to be angry with me. Oh what is that peculiar sound I hear with my ears?"

With catlike grace he bound to the sources of the sound and got ready to fight if necessary. He quickly leaped forward and shouted. "Prepare invaders for a most humiliating defeat at the hands of the greatest Xiaolin Dragon ever!"

"Omi? What are you doing here?" asked Lu from under a pillow as she and Kimiko tried to squirm free of the mess.

"Oh it is you my friends. I'm sorry I thought we're facing an invasion I just so glad to see you alri…Ahh! Monsters! Monsters! Ahh! Monsters have claimed Kimiko and Lu! Ahh!" he screamed in a girly high tone of voice when he saw them with their facial mask still on. He ran off screaming his little hairless skull off!

"What with him? You think he never seen someone face covered in guacamole before?" replied Lu unsure to Omi bizarre reaction.

"Well Omi grew up here at the temple and still learning much about the outside world. Huh? Looks like he dropped a flower? You think it's was for me?" Kimiko asked as she looked at the trampled bloom.

A tiny beeping sound distraction them from the Omi crisis for a moment. It was coming from Lu's laptop.

"Oh my god, look at the time! I'm late for a date. I mean girl can be late for a date that fine but men better always be on time. He is going to be so angry!" Lu said in a panicky voice as she booted up the laptop and opened the chat room.

**"Lighting Lady? You hoo! Where are you?"**

_"So sorry about being late GG but I lost all track of time! It been the first free evening I've had in ages. We watch FAF, and me and my girlfriend Firegirl were having a makeover celebration."_

**"That ok, LL. For once my Auntie Wu is asleep. She spent the last couple of hours going all crazy on me. Still I'm so glad she is out like a light. She has been talking in her sleep nosily though. I mean a garbage truck is quieter! Boy does her breath reek! So how is your friend Firegirl in any case?"**

_"You want her to join us, GG? I can totally hook her up to our chat! It is easy as pie, which we just had tonight by the way? Talk about ironic. Well who doesn't love a little quirk of fate? You like that? I mean to hook up Firegirl?"_

**"That would be absolutely cool! Maybe she can be of assistance to me with some of my tribulations! Please! Get her online! Please!"**

_'Ok hold your horses for a minute I got to ask her first."_

"So who are you talking to Lu? And who is "Firegirl?" asked Kimiko as she finished removing her mask.

"Well it's my online friend Gothgenuis. He's the only friend I ever had. I met him in a chat room about five years ago. He is really sweet as well as being a little shy and scared easy. But we help one another through the good and bad times," explained Lu to her friend as she removed her own mask.

"Ok I understand but who is Firegirl?"

"You are. He would so love to meet you. Just hook up your PDA to my laptop and you can join us. Please?" she begged with puppy eyes.

"Oh! Don't use the puppy dog pout! Very well give me a sec and yes! Hooked up!"

"**_Hello Gothgenuis, My given name is Firegirl. Thrilled to meet your acquaintance."_**

**"Hello Firegirl. Lightning Lady tells me you are the up-to-the-minute thing at this school. I was on tenterhooks between the two of you girls you may possibly help me land a date with this girl I'm nuts about. Then we could work on a few others things."**

**"_Sure I can help you with getting a date. That is if you're not a total loser. LOL."_**

**"Hey! I'm not a loser! I get enough of from my Auntie Wu and from these stupid kids I'm force to deal with! I don't need it from you too!"**

_"Yeah Firegirl! Give the boy a break. So GG tell me have any of those suggestions in self-esteem development I gave you help? Remember look in the mirror ever morning and say five good things in relation to yourself and furthermore tell your reflection what your plan is for the day and say it five time at the top of your voice how your going to make it come to pass_

"_**That is really good advice I hope I can top that! So tell me about this girl you like GG?"**_

"**Well she really pretty. A ravishing young woman with style and brains, and she can totally kick ass! Trouble is I think she believes I'm a wuss. I mean yes I not such a good fighter but I got feelings and I try my best. I'm not incredibly courageous nor am I physically powerful but I know if given a chance I could be great. If someone beside LL here believed in me."**

_"Oh sweetie. I care about you. You're my best friend. So I will continue to work with you improving your self worth and FG can help you get to be the savviest young man ever. So Firegirl work your magic!"_

_**"Ok my pleasure. Ok there are ten basic rules involved in catching a girl eye and wining her hand. 1. You must be kind. 2. You have to be respectful and treat them as equals. 3. You need to really and I mean really listen to them. 4. Be patient with them and don't move to fast. 5. Be open for compromise. 6. Have a sense of humor. 7. Don't be overbearing and try to dominated the relationship. 8. Have good commutation skills. 9. Take turns doing what the other likes. And ten. Just let a girl be a girl and have fun."**_

"_**I also am recommending looking beneath the surface. Remember she must be more then just a pretty face. A good solid relationship is build on really getting to know a person well and like them for both their strengths and flaws."**_

_**"This making any sense to you GG?"**_

**"Yes! I will print out those rules and practice. Still I wish I knew what to get for her birthday. It's in 19 days, and I was thinking maybe if I got her something she liked maybe she see me differently."**

"_Just remember GG if a person doesn't like you for you they aren't worth your time. I suggest a bouquet of her favorite flowers and maybe something she would like? Do you know what her favorite movie is?"_

"**I'm pretty sure her favorite movie is "The Net" with Sandra Bullock. But I don't know what her favorite flower is."**

"_**Well my favorite movie is also "The Net" and I also have a birthday coming up. My sweet sixteen, I would love it if I was woken to a room full of in bloom fresh chrysanthemums." **_

_"Those are very pretty flowers. Try that and make her, her own only one of its kind fragrance. One that will enhances her natural pheromones as well as accent with her own unique personality. I would love that! Does that help GG?"_

"**Sniffle. Yes it really does. It's nice to know someone cares. Oh I just wish I could reach out through Cyberspace and hug you both. You are so wonderful! Well time for my beauty sleep! I mean one doesn't look nearly as good looking with out their eight hours. So sayonara!"**

"_**Good bye."**_

"_Good bye."_

"Speaking of beauty sleep I think we should turn in for the night. You think its bad when I got PMS, it will be worse in the morning if I don't get some sleep!"

Soon all the young monks were fast asleep, well almost all of them. Lu was still restless. She was still experiencing some problems sleeping and she was still having the nightmare.

Sighing she looked at her toy liger thoughtfully and stroked its fur gently.

"Oh Rosa, you think after being in monk boot camp for a month I could forget about that stupid race and my shitty little life. Yet I can't forget it and the need for a thrill has been gnawing away at my soul all this time. If I don't get some action soon I'm going to go crazy. I've been fighting all night against this urge, now I'm going to embrace it! Come on we going to go find us some ropes and I'll need to borrow the Lotus Twister," she whispered as she got up slipped quietly into her shoes.

With her new skills she was easily able to get some ropes from Clay's bedroom and not arouse the others. She was very careful not bumped into anything this time. She didn't want Omi to try and drown her once more. She made it safely outside without waking anyone up making a beeline for the Temple Vault.

Unbeknownst to her Omi had to suddenly answer the call of nature. It is a most strange sensation when one has to go, but also has the flow of blood rushing to their head because of how the sleep. No one understood why Omi slept standing on his head. They just accepted it as a fact of life.

He quickly was up and made a mad dash to tinkle when he just saw out the corner of his eye a shadow moving very fast towards the vault. Forgetting that he had to go he raced back to wake the other groggy monks.

"Friends! Please awake! I fear the vault is about to be robbed once more. Please we must go protect the Shen Gong Wu! Hurry!" he pleaded with his friends.

"Omi! Come on its two in the morning go back to sleep," Rai muttered from his half conscious state.

"Please Raimundo my friend. This is matter is urgent. We cannot allow the Shen Gong Wu to fall into the hands of evil!" yelled the tiny monk as he desperately tried to wake them. Finally he used his last resort. Taking out the Orb he held above him as his dots lit up and yelled "Orb of Tornomei, Water!"

Soon everyone wake right up hoping to god that they had soil themselves. Relief spread across their faces when the realized it was just water.

"Omi? What going on?" asked Kimiko as she rung out her pigtails.

"Someone is lurking around the Temple Vault! I fear it could be Jack Spicer coming to steal our Wu again. Come we must hurry there is no time to waste." he said as they all ran outside in their nightdresses to stop the intruder.

But when they got there they came to a streaking halt. On the very tip top of the Temple Vault was Lu. She was perfectly balanced standing on her tiptoes. She seemed to have look of absolute peace and for once genuine happiness on her face.

"Dudes what is she doing up there?" asked Rai quietly.

"I don't know Rai but I think she going to jump!" Kimiko said nervously.

"I don't think people can fly! She is sure to fall like a rock!" pointed out Omi as he began to bit his nails.

"She gonna do it! She teetering, and she falling!" cried Clay in alarm.

They all watched frozen in place as she leaned back and did a front flip off the vault in to a swan dive. It was so dark no one could see the rope she had nicked from Clay. She fell for what seemed like forever and then just before she hit the stone tiles she snapped back up.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" they all cried in unison but suck in their breath once again as she came rapidly back on the descent to the ground. She seemed fine but the stress was too much on the rope and it snapped halfway. The Lotus Twister came undone from the rope.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she plummeted to the ground faster and faster. Then she could feel the wind gently creasing her face and could feel strong arms holding her tightly. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that Raimundo had used his powers to save her. She gripped him a little tighter as they descent to the earth. For a moment he just held her in his arms. But after five minutes she looked at him and said. "Uh Rai you can put me down now. Thanks for saving me though."

"Oh right of course. Well I'm just your typical knight in shining armor. You know just your everyday average hero," he chuckled embarrassingly.

"Lu, that was amazing! You were almost flying! What exactly were you doing anyway? I never seen it before," asked Omi with a big grin.

She looked at him sideways with an eyebrow cocked. 'You seriously need to get out more, Omi. I mean I know they say TV rots your brain but you really need a dose of the 21st century. I was bungee jumping. I used Clay's lasso rope and the Lotus Twister together to make my own bungee cord. No big."

"You used my rope? Without my permission! You broke it! I will admit that was one of the coolest things I ever seen but you do owe me a new rope, missy!" Clay stated angrily as he pointed a finger at her.

"Don't be concerned, Clay. I will pay you back with interest. I will make you my legendary five-flavored super spicy chili. You love it, though I will warn you're gonna want the Orb of Tornomei handy when you eat. I can't cook much but I'm really gifted when it comes to chili, ha ha err."

"Maybe we should um go back to bed before Fung gets up and takes away our free time, come on we can slither back in unnoticed if we hurr…oh crap. Hehe, Hi Master Fung, dude what are you doing up at this hour?" giggled Rai apprehensively as he glanced around to all his friends.

"I was just making myself a late night cup of tea. I do it to help me sleep on nights I can't sleep. Now tell me what are you all doing out of bed at 2:30 in the morning. I remember telling each of you that curfew was at 10:45p.m. sharp! So what going on?"

Everyone struggled to come up with a reasonable explanation for them being outside. With the master bright blue eyes glistening form the dark they could feel pressure coming down on them till Lu step forward.

"It is my fault no one else, Master Fung. I nicked Clay's rope and then borrowed the Lotus Twister to make a bungee cord. I was in desperate need for a thrill. I required a rush of adrenaline. I've been going through withdraw ever since I came here. I just need a rush. If there is to be any kind of chastisement I will do it. Leave the gang out of it," confessed Lu with her head hanging low in dishonor.

"The rest of you go back to bed. Luiza you come with me. We need to have a serious discussion on your behavior and choices. Now march off to bed with the rest of you now. No dilly dallies."

He looked at Lu with a look of both antagonisms in addition to commiseration as he and a sleepy Dojo led the young girl to a private chamber and sat her down.

Taking a seat on one of the plush cushions, she held her head low bracing herself for whatever lecture and punishment she was about to receive. She had gotten the third degree a lot in the last couple of years, especially in the more recent of months. She just want to get it done and over with.

"Luiza, I'm very disappointed in you. You were finally starting to make improvement. You really seem to want to turn things around. Why are you going backwards?" he asked sternly narrowing his piercing blue eyes on her.

She bit her lower lip till a thin trickle of blood rolled down. "Like who isn't disappointed in me? I'm a failure, just a big waste skin," she replied coldly still not want to look at him.

"Is this how you dealt with problems in the past, young dragon? Putting words in others mouths and try and gather pity for you? I think we both know you're not worthless in the least bit. I really believe you can take the steps to move forward but you have to first let go of the poisons of your past."

"Yeah, kid, just forgive and forget. Stop dwelling on the past and embraces the future!" piped up Dojo as he sipped tea.

"Would you please stop trying to amuse yourself by playing psychoanalyst with me? I, if truth were told hate them. I hate it when Maria thought it was a good idea and hooked me up with a quack like Gates. I don't require it from you," Lu remarked rudely as she bit her lip for a second time and fresh blood flowed.

"Luiza, I know you're in pain and I realize that thrill seeking in the past along with eating those bizarre peppers is how you dealt with pain. The more adrenaline you felt the less you had to think about the things that caused you pain and grief. But I've set these rules, limits, and boundaries for each of my student's protection and needs. Don't think you're above them. You will follow them and failure to do so will result in punishment."

"So what is my punishment? And can we make it quick its late and I want to go to sleep," she told him in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Hey! Punk I don't know what all your problems are girl! But no one talks to Master Fung that way! I suggest we go outside and we dance." Dojo said as he balled up his little dragon claws into fist and start smacking around at the air.

"Dojo that will not be necessary. Go to you pillow and sleep I will finish here with Luiza. Go now."

With a few mumbling words under his breath he slither out.

Turning his attention back at her, he gently massaged his temples and sighed.

She looked at her feet not sure what her punishment was but she was ready to accept it.

"Luiza."

"Lu, sir, with all do respect I answer to the name Lu not Luiza."

"Lu you have great potential. I can see you become a great Xiaolin Dragon. I can see you becoming an incredibly young woman and a worthwhile human being. Now I will admit I can't force you to become any of that is a path you must choose for yourself."

" But I will warn you one can't run form their destiny or hide from it. Your destiny is intertwined with that of the 12 Xiaolin Dragons. Four are here already and I have a strong feeling the rest will show up soon. You are the Dragon of Lightning that is your destiny and you're alone. I can only offer you advice, you have to make the choice to stay on that path or run away."

"Master Fung, I don't wish for my life already to be decide for me. I wish to believe that I still have control. But I didn't choose this path and I don't wish to be force to take it. If I must accept this as my fate let me do it on my own. I'm sorry for breaking rules. I was just trying to help myself."

"Very well. I will state that you still need to adjusted that behavior a bit and mind that tongue of yours but I really have seen you make a conscious effort to get better. I want you to meditate on your experience for the next few days. That will be all. Go to sleep we all need it."

"Thank you, but Master Fung don't I get demerit or a detention or do you want me to scrub the barracks?" she inquired him confused.

"No. I think reflection and soul searching is what you require. I won't punish you when I can tell you are growing in knowing what you should and shouldn't do. Lu, you still have long road to travel but I think you are realizing you don't have to make this journey alone."

She smiled warmly at him. He offered her a tissue to wipe the blood up. She bowed respectful to her master and let herself out. She just sighed and looked at the stars in awe.

Walking leisurely back to the rooms she pay attention to all the sounds of the natural world had to offer. Trying to see the big picture in her heart and soul of what Fung was trying to get her to see. She suddenly stopped and said a tad loudly. "You can come out Rai, I know that its you."

He came out from the bushes holding something behind his backside. He walked over to her slowly looked at her with confusion. "How you know it was me? I mean we have all been taught to how to move silently and without being seen?"

"Well your feet may be quiet, but your hair smells strongly of cucumber melon. You use way to much gel in your hair and you don't even need it."

Blushing intensely he couldn't even seem to look at her. She looked him with sympathy and touched his shoulder gently. "Why were you waiting for me? It really late and we are supposed to all be dead to the world prior to Omi waking us up."

"I found something of yours at the foot of the Vault. I thought you might want it back," he said to her as he revealed to her liger.

"Rosa, thanks" she said as their hands touch for few minutes. For a split second their hair was standing on ends.

"Wow that was freaky. Hey that some really nice bling, you know that armlet you got. So care to tell me about Rosa? I mean what is she?"

She smiled her Mona Lisa smile at him as she looked tenderly at the animal in her hand. It was a symbol of a good reminiscence and symbol of love. She looked at him with a look of understanding as they walked back slowly to their rooms.

"Rosa is a liger. That a hybrid creature that is born when a male lion mates with a female tiger. They don't occur in their natural habitat. They are bred for the most part for a sick person's twisted enjoyment. I saw and petted one when I was about five when my parents and I were at this animal sanctuary for endangered or rare creatures. It was one of the only times we acted like a family. Maria bought her intended for when I was having trouble sleeping in the dark rooms. I love Rosa so much I want to be buried with her."

"I know what that feels like, I got a teddy bear my parents got for me when I was a newborn. I call him Ninja Fred. He brings me good luck and keeps the nightmares away."

"Like that recurring nightmare about the jellyfish that stung your butt when you were three?"

"Hey how you know that? I never told anyone that."

"I honestly don't know, Raimundo. Sometimes I just know things about people. I admit it's freaky."

They arrived at the bedrooms and smiled. "Well thanks for waiting up for me. I really had a great time tonight, Rai. Good night," and with that she just hugged him for a moment. Then walked into her room vanished.

"A hottie just hugged me! Ahh," blushing crazy he teeter a little then fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground with little pink hearts dancing in his eyes.

Even before the sun had risen, Lu was up and ready. She made her way to the baths and filled up the tub with nice soothing hot water and bath oils. She enjoyed it when she could have a few moments to herself alone. She also wanted to try out the new feature for her laptop. It was in a protected water-resistant case that could flout. Right now she was enjoying herself well. Soothing bath, nice music and of course her fantastic peppers and a few precious minutes to type her private thoughts.

_"Dear Diary, It is day 32 here at the Temple. I'm starting to finally click with these kids. Kimmy is very cool and fun. But there are a few things I would say. She seems to be not able to make her fiery temper mind up. She a diva all right, but I like it that she has a great sense of style. Still she needs anger management curriculum. And pick and choose a look and stick to it. Still if I had to pick a song from my I- pod for her I pick "That what girls do." _

_"Clay is slow and steady and I just wish he get more excited. A little enthusiasm would be nice. He like an older brother but I just can't figure out why he can't have some more fun? He has a somewhat colorful way of saying things. Still I hope he like my chili today. I still need to get him a rope. But I still feel he could get a little more um how to I say this tactfully? I just feel he needs to show more spirit."_

_"Dojo is cute and annoying and can be a little pest. I think he acts like a whiny little pig. Still he got some brains and I'm sure he can be very nice."_

_"Fung is wise and well mannered. He is always calm and tranquil and just they're when you need someone. He is like a grandfather and a social worker all in one. He seems well very caring and loving and he is a great teacher but I still doubt he left the temple. Still he seems to care about all of us."_

_"Omi, Omi, Omi, how do you describe him? Well he so full of it. He thinks he so perfect that he center of the universe. His ego bigger then Mount Everest! I mean why does everyone continue to let him get away with this attitude of his? He needs to learn to be more considerate and compassionate as well as aware of others feelings! Someone needs to teach him humility. He like the unwanted little brother you wish you didn't have. He has a good heart but still he doesn't know how to take care of people. He has a great deal to become skilled at as well as gain knowledge of. If he doesn't learn these lessons and soon I think I will take on myself to educate him. People think I should learn from him? Ha! What a joke!_

_"Rai, Raimundo. Why oh why does he make me feel this way? He the first thing I think about when I wake and the last think I think about when I sleep. I want to know him. To learn more that there is more to him then just his good looks. I mean his creamy chocolate hair and great body and those spicy jalapeno pepper green eyes. I can hardly breath when he says hi."_

_"It weird I've spent my life being a total Vulcan when it came to matters of the heart. I never let anyone in. But I can't breath he simply steals my breath away. Every time he touches me I feel I could fly. I've walked around with a heart of stone not answering anyone but myself. Then out of the clear blue sky when I need to be rescue from insanity here comes my knight in shining armor. He is so much fun and hilarious. I can relate to him on so many levels."_

_"I can only hope that I can learn more about him. I see a great pain in his eyes. There is something he doesn't wish to talk about. As much as I dare I say like him, I feel if I was to be alone with him on a blind date or something, I feel if I tried to make a move or he does I freak. I mean trying hold my hand was so scary last night. Love I know is always hard and always unpredictable. Still maybe one day I will be ready to try my hand at love. It's ironic. I've done everything from street racing to skydiving without apprehension. But this is the first time I've been petrified."_

_"All in all I'm starting to feel at home here. Like maybe I'm finally part of a family. Still I just wish we could get some action! I mean when are the universes energies going to reline? I want to bag me so Wu, baby! I want to tell GG that I can beat this weakling Spicer everyone keeps going on about. Well I better stop here. I'm becoming a prune. See you tonight my special friend."_

Later that day it finally happened. What they been waiting for so long finally occurred. They were all enjoying her chili when Dojo came in dancing around like he just swallowed a beeper.

"Yo! What up with the gecko? Why is he dancing around like that?" asked Lu intriguingly for she had never witness before one of Dojo's Shen Gong Wu fits.

"Finally! So Wu took long enough! So Dojo where is it and what is it!" asked Rai with much annoyance in his voice.

"It a ten point Shen Gong Wu! Boy this baby is incredible powerful! It would break the rictor scale it that powerful. A class F5 ten point! It a really important one!" he stutter through pulsation teeth.

"So spew it outward, Dojo, what is the Shen Gong Wu?" inquired Omi at the same time as they gathered to look at the ancient scroll.

Master Fung unrolled till it came to the correct page.

"The Windi Chimes have just revealed themselves. They have the power of hypnosis. Anyone who is in earshot of their enchanting melody would be force to follow the commands of whoever posses the Chimes," he explained as the watch the magical dragon illustration demonstrated.

"Come on! Let's go bag this Wu! I think we spent enough time here at Monk Academy. Let us get back to the real world. Come on Dojo! Super size now!" exclaimed Lu very enthusiastically.

Soon all were in their street clothes except Omi who didn't wear anything other than ceremonial garb. They were having a blast. Everyone was happy to be back to getting some Wu.

"So Dojo what are destination, there partner?" asked Clay as he looked at the new rope Lu had given him.

"We are going to the Windy City. I mean where else would you hide a pair of magical wind chimes?" he asked them as he rolled his eyes in distain.

"You mean we are going to Chicago? Maybe after we bag the Wu we could go to the Field Museum, or the Shed Aquamarine or we could catch a Cubs Game! This could be fun!" squealed Lu happily.

'Don't hold your breath, Lu. The routine is straightforward. We get the Wu and we leave suddenly. In and out five minutes. We don't get to have any fun." Kimiko said as she tried to keep her hair out of her face.

"Man do you people ever have any fun?" Lu snapped as she sank her long nails into Dojo sensitive scales.

"Yeow! Watch it I'm exceptionally thin-skinned!" he barked at her furiously.

"Would you just chill? I mean Geez man. All work no play, its no wonder Omi is this way." She hissed at him.

"Hey!"

"That so wasn't cool Lu. Omi may be a pest at times but he still is a good friend. So don't diss him alright?" remarked Rai in a somewhat ticked tone of voice.

"Fine! Whatever! I won't mess with the monk no matter how tempting it might be."

"Look alive people, cause we are approaching the Shen Gong Wu fast. It is dead ahead of us now!" informed Dojo to the backbiting crew as they began their descent from the clouds and began to weave in-between the skyscrapers tops.

"All I see is that we are on a head on course with the Sears Tower. You sure your internal GPS is working Dojo?" asked Kimiko in a doubtful tone.

"Yes, I'm sure!" he retorted with a puff of smoke that had all of them gasping for air.

"Alright we believe you, man! Geez! Could you please take up appropriate dental sanitation, Dojo? Because your breath reeks worse then a week old carcass!" inquired Rai through the gagging.

Before the dragon could came back with a witty comeback Lu keen eyes spotted the Wu.

"I see them! They are on the very top of the tower! I'm going for it baby!" she exclaimed passionately as got up quickly at the same time as she grabbed a backpack she had brought.

"What are you doing? We need to get closer so we can snag it. We are way too far above the ground and going way too fast to do anything." Clay told her practically as he attempt to get her to sit back down.

Shaking his hand off her she got geared up to dive. "Listen up y'all I live by one rule. Life is way to short to play it safe and sound. You need to take a risk once and awhile or you're not in fact living. So I'm taking a chance and having some fun! See yea!"

And with that she jumped off a dragon going about 112 miles per hour. She did a better swan dive then the night before. She had a grin of pure happiness as the adrenaline began to course all the way through her veins and to top it off she was laughing!

"Is she insane?" asked Kimiko in shock.

"I never seen a vixen who willing go to a hunter with a loaded gun!" replied Clay.

"She is not a Xiaolin Warrior! She has no respect for anything! And she goes looking for danger!" exclaimed Omi furiously his yellow cheeks became red with anger with a tint of orange.

"I think she wicked awesome!" Raimundo told his friends proudly as he tried to hide his growing smile.

'She is so hot! I never met a girl who so not afraid! She wild and wicked! She is gorgeous, intelligent and entertaining! I in no way have met a girl like her. She is just what the doctor ordered!" he thought as he watched her pulled her ripcord and release her parachute with a yin-yang symbol on it.

"Those Chimes are mine! Oh how I've missed skydiving! Still I bet I'm the first person to do it from a dragon. Ah gotcha!" she said as she reached out to touch the silver and wood chimes.

They had a wooden dragon in a hemispherical shape in the midst of twelve silvery dragons chimes dangling from it. Each had the Chinese characters symbols of the twelve elements on their sides.

But the moment her hand touched the mystical item it began to glow in a bright gold aura.

"Huh?" looking up to see a pale face boy with icky mascara underneath his bright red eyes had also grabbed the Wu. He was snickering at her.

"Well, well, well, who are you, my foxy lady? And what are you doing with the loser patrol?" he asked her with genuine curiosity.

"The name is Lu, Mr. Goth wannabe. I don't even need to guess who you are. So before you shoot off that mouth of yours, I challenge you Jack Spicer to a Xiaolin Showdown!" remarked at him with a confident smile.

"Hey how a wannabe daredevil know who the legendary Jack Spicer was before I even told you?" he asked angrily at her.

Before she could open her mouth to reply the others showed up, at the same time, as did Wuya. The white masked purple ghost began to shriek her scratchy voice off at the red-haired Goth who looked like he would rather walk barefoot in Hell instead of having to listen to her whining.

"Jack! We have no time for your stupid adolescent prattle talk! Just win this Showdown, you stupid excuse for an evil whiz kid! But who am I'm trying to fool? An ameba is smarter and more competent then you, and its just one cell!" she yelled at him with a fiery rage in her gold and red eyes.

"Hey Ghost Lady. Two words, Back off! How is he supposed to gain self confident if all of you shake him down?" asked Lu then she lean in and whispered to Jack.

"You really need to grow a backbone. Stand up! What the worst the old windbag can do?" she asked while batting her long eyelashes at him.

As if to illustrate why he put up with this wacky prehistoric bat she flew straight through his face yelling and he looked like he was about to puke.

"Ahh! Wuya would you please stop doing that! You know I have a weak stomach and you really reek! 1500 year old BO totally nasty!"

"Enough just call the Showdown!" Wuya shouted impatiently as she crossed her ghostly hands in disgust.

"She calls the Showdown."

"You seem rather charming but I'm afraid this is going my victory cause I'm treating you to my favorite thing in the world!" she said clandestinely to him.

"Just name the game, babe. I can't wait to take you down and can we hurry this up please? I have to get home by seven for my date."

"Funny I've a rendezvous at seven too. Ok the name of the game Jack Spicer is Elemental Street Racing! You and me on a couple of supped up motorcycles against the elements. First to finish wins. I wager the Eye of Dashi! What to you got to bring to the party?"

"My favorite one the Monkey Staff," kissing the staff passionately.

" Eww, Boy you seriously need a girlfriend and I don't mean for it to be an automaton either. Ok let's go!" she said while giving him a strange look. Something felt familiar here but she couldn't place it.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" both yelled as the magic ripped apart the area and turned everything upside down and inside out. The feeling of your stomach entering your mouth past as everyone was ready for the showdown. They each mounted their bikes and revved them up.

"Oh Jackie?" she called out seductively with her big green eyes looking at him half closed. Her lips curled up in a half a kiss smile.

"Huh?" he said as he turned to look at her wondering what was going on.

"You like what you see, boy?" she asked in the same manner as she puffed out her breast and slide her hand down her leg at him. He blushed so red that it seemed the drops of sweat that were beginning to perspire were boiling.

"Uh yes the view is mighty fine. Why do you ask?" he said as he nervously pulled on his jacket collar.

"I thought I give you a look before I blaze the trail and win this Showdown! Cause all you'll see is my backside! See yea! Gong Yi Tampai! Ha, Ha!" she said and was off like a bolt of lightning.

"Hey no fair!" he said and he booked it!

"Wow I'll say one thing for, Lu," remarked Dojo as he watched her fast approached to the Water Zone.

"What is that Dojo?" asked Kimiko

"She certainly knows how to spice things up for our old pal Spicer!" he said as he laughed at his own joke.

"Dojo you come up with the nastiest puns ever!" groaned everyone in agreement.

Laughing the whole through the high-speed race, she ran her fingertips all the way through the waves as she weaved in and out of the Water Zone.

"Wow your really good at this, baby! But I know how to knock you out," he yelled at her as he struggled to catch up.

"Jackie boy you even think of summoning your Jackbots then I will personal turn you into shishcabob! Try and for once to win fair and square for once. You will feel way better trust me. Get ready Earth Leave next! Be prepared for earthquakes!" she laughed as she leaped a forty-foot fissure with ease and he had used his helapack to cross it.

'Ahh! Don't you have any regard for your own safety girl? How you get so good at this anyway? Ahh! Not the face, not the face!" he cried as he had to start hopscotching from boulder to boulder.

"I've done this a lot Goth boy! I'm a totally natural when it comes to this. This is my element as is Lightning. I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning! Fire Level!"

"Well I will have you know that I Jack Spicer; Evil Boy Genius am going to win those Chimes! And no Lightning Brat is going to stop me! So move over Enchantress!"

"Ch, you really thing your so tough? Who do you think you are boy? A geniuses of bad makeup?"

They rammed up alongside one another and try to run the other one off the road. "Get off! Brat!"

"The name boy is Lightning Lady!"

"Well my name is Gothgenuis!"

"Huh?" they yelled at the same time then they did a double take and just before they hit the Wind Level they jumped off their motorcycles backwards.

'Huh? What happen? Did they both crash? Are they ok?" asked everyone waiting for the flames to die away. They quickly hoped onto Dojo to get to the young teens.

They had land about fifteen feet from the wreckage. Both were ok but they looked mad about something as well as shocked.

"No way is this possible! This can't be! I mean you can't be a wannabe evildoer. This isn't how I picture you! You were supposed to be tall and buff and rip! Look at you; you're lankly in addition to being undernourished and in serious need of a tan. But Ahh."

"Well you're a lot more attractive then I imaged. But I didn't anticipate you ever being in league with these losers. So this is where your rent's sent you? Banished and exiled to a monk school? Man you really must have been bad!"

"Well at least we can both agree on that! Maria and Carlos along with Alexander and Stephanie are just putrid parents! Never spending much time with their offspring. I understand now why you love to manufacture robots as well as what they are for! I also just figure out who "Auntie Wu" is and I will agree with you Jack. She really is a pain in the neck with a serious need of a tanker jam-packed of body mist! I can see why you hate her so much."

"Lu? Why didn't you tell me the truth? I mean we know each other for five years we could at least be truthful with each other!"

"Who says I wasn't truthful? I just didn't tell you my name like did to me. So I taking a wild guess but your in love with Kimmy? That must be some shrine you built to your 'Goddess" How is the Holo-Kimmy coming along anyway?"

"Fine! I just need to download a personality program and she will look and act like the genuine thing!"

"Well I guess you realize she just last night gave you advice on herself didn't she? So you gonna go forth with? Jack you're really are a sweetheart you just have to stop deluding yourself that you're evil. I don't even have to have know you to know you're not evil."

"What I'm so evil! I been evil since I was born!"

"Jack. Don't do this please. I've not been trying to help you for months for nothing. That what friends do real friends do. I mean who was there for six weeks when you were bedridden with the measles? Who did you go to talk about nightmares with? Who has sent you a virtual cake on every one of your birthdays? Who listen you at one in the morning when the evil clowns are chasing you?"

"Well just remember who been there when you weren't inviting to sleepover, and when you were in the hospital. Or when you had mono. You are my one and only friend."

"Excuse me Jack? But when in the name of Heylin is going on! Why aren't you finishing the Showdown and getting me those Chimes!"

"Ah, Stuff it Lady. Me and my BF have to finish some things!" he yelled at her angrily.

"What did you say you gutless little toad! No one takes to me, Wuya Empress of the Heylin Witches Order like that! Certainly not some insipid skinned runt who needs to still be help putting on his nightie!"

"You know I've had enough of you, Wuya. This is a private conversation so get your greasy nose out of it? Electric Fury, Lightning!" Lu bellowed as she shot about one jillion volts of lightning at the flouting hag blowing her away.

"Now back to business, Lu I still can't believe you are with these losers. Though from you emails I should have guessed. My, my how could you get stuck with them? Tell me!"

"I had to come whither I want to or not. Like or not Jackie I'm a "Chosen One" the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning. Not that I asked for it! I didn't want have to be sentence into an exile to the middle of nowhere!"

"I don't blame you with who you got for company. I mean like you said to me."

" The cowboy is so dull and I can't understand any of his southern draw. He can't seem to get energized at all. I guess I ought to put a duo of heating rattles in his riding boots or something cause he is as dull a fence post!"

"Well lets see, you whine all the time to you monkey Jaxon who I can see by the way sticking out of your left pocket. That you're so very lonely and in desperate need of friends and love. And Wuya is a bitter old bat that nags worse then any of your grade school teachers. She cranky and wacky and would have a head full of gray hairs if she only had a body. Man I don't understand why you don't just dump her. She a bitch!"'

"Yeah she is really annoying but Omi is way more annoying."

"At least there someone we can agree on. His ego way out of control and he so naive and stupid. He knows nothing of the really world I can't understand why someone before now hasn't put him in his place."

"I so know what you mean. I hate people who think they are so perfect and go on about it. He just so makes you want to go get root canal and not have to put up with him doesn't it?"

"Ch yeah totally! But why not just go tell Kimmy you love her so. You said yourself that you thought she was very pretty and highly intelligent with a great sense of style? She a little like fire and ice but she is beyond cool. She is so bubbly along with being incredibly sophisticate in addition to her cunningness and being very charismatic. She really is an remarkable human being I think you ought to take the time to get to know her better just remember the ten rules and that she not just a pretty face,"

"You really think so? Huh you are the only person who ever believes in me. You should heed your own advice and take a shot at Raimundo."

"What are you babbling on about Jackie? I have no romantic feelings at all."

"Lu, don't lie to your best friend. Beside when you lie your right eyebrow twitch. Just like now. I quote. "He got those awesome creamy chocolate locks to match those incredibly spicy green jalapeno pepper eyes and his smile lights up my most buried of romantic feeling. He so funny and cool and I can totally relate to him. He simply steals my breath away with eyes and I feel like I can fly when we touch."

"If you aren't going to be honest with your friends at least be with yourself."

"Those words were meant to be kept quite Jack. Hi yah!" kicking him in the jaw.

"Hey that hurt!" he then for the first time hit anybody. But the brawl was up in a few minutes when they started laughing because they found the other tickle spot.

"Let call a draw!" she said between gasping for air.

"Alright. Draw!" he said as they shook hands and she hugged him.

"NO! You stupid boy you were supposed to win the Chimes not lose them in a draw!" screamed Wuya.

"Ok back up people and let's rewind! How in the world does Jack Spicer know Lu Alvaro?" asked Kimiko in aggravation.

"Yeah dude how to you know whiny Spicer, Lu?" asked Rai as he looked at with a query look.

"Yes and what were you two cretins jabbering on about when you should have been finishing the Showdown?" demanded Omi and Wuya at the same time.

Lu and Jack looked at one another as their cheeks flushed red. Looking at their feet with the Chimes two feet from them.

'Uh would you like the truth or a little white lie that doesn't hurt your feelings?" asked Jack as he scratch the back of his head nervously.

They all looked at one another and nodded and said in union.

"The truth."

"We are best friends. We have know each other for five years." Lu started.

"We exchanged profiles on a website for people looking for friends and were about 98 compatible. Since August 12 of 2001 we have been in constant contact. I was Gothgenuis and she was Lightning Lady." Jack explained.

"You mean to tell me that I gave you love advice last night? That you two have both been talking about us and Shen Gong Wu for Five Years?" exclaimed Kimiko in shock. She ran up to Spicer and shoved and he fell right on top of the Chimes accidentally claiming them.

"Yes we got the Chimes. Come along Jackie we are going to have serious talk tonight!" yelled Wuya as she Jack left. But Jack and Lu looked at each other with a confused look in their eyes.

"Look before you say anything lets just get home. I don't want be dumped on anymore," she said as they climbed aboard Dojo and left with tears falling from her eyes.


	4. Upgrade

Upgrade

In the early evening a warm, gentle, breeze blew outside the basement window of Jack Spicer's house. The whole house was dark and quite except for the small glow of a PC coming from his evil lair.

Jack moved his mouse and right clicked and tapped a few keys. Two windows popped open. It was of two different pictures. One was of Jack himself and the other of Lu. He opened a third window and dragged the two cutouts and placed them side-by-side against his favorite environment. It was a Medieval Dungeon he had gone to for a vacation when he was six.

Smiling to himself he hit the "Print" button and the picture started to print. As he waited for the picture to print he couldn't help, but think of the extraordinary circumstances that had occurred. Who would have thought his only friend would end up as a Xiaolin Monk? It was just sick and wrong!

As he gazed at the photograph thoughtfully he was bombarded by conflicting thoughts. He didn't know how he was suppose to deal with this.

_"She's always been there for me. Listen to me whimper in addition to nitpick and been there when no else was there. She smart and fun and she pays attention to me and doesn't think I'm a loser. She is incredibly genuine concerned. She is a really is a good friend something I don't have"_

_"It doesn't matter because it was all a lie! She never was my friend. She only pretended to be so she could betray me later on! Nothing she ever said or did was the truth. Besides I can't be a friend with a Xiaolin Loser! I'm an evil boy genius bent on taking over the world._

_"Hey she was honest with us! She was there for the past five years! And she helped us in everyway she could! She cares about us! Hell Alexander and Stephanie don't give a damn! She sent us on our last birthday the best birthday gift ever!"  
_

_"That was to gain our trust you fool! Look at the way she humiliated you in the Showdown! All she cares about is harming those around herself. If she doesn't kill herself first she'll drag you down with her! Forget about her because you owe her nothing!"_

He was to busy arguing with himself that he failed to notice the angry spirit floating behind him. Wuya was pissed off that Jack had thrown the challenge just because of some girl. It didn't matter that they had won the Windi Chimes because it was by pure dumb luck! Emphasis on the dumb part! Time to give her lackey a lecture on being evil. "JACK!"

A high pitch girly scream began to echo all the way through the entire mansion. Wuya grinned as she watched her lackey squirm under her gaze. It was one of the few things that gave her pleasure in life. "Jack you are such an idiot! What in the world where you thinking? You could have lost us the Shen Gong Wu to that new dragon! Why would you call a draw? I don't care if she is your Internet pal you are going to fight or so help me I'll end your miserable life!"

"Ah shut up, Wuya! You can't do anything without a body. And I am not going do the amalgamation of the Reversing Mirror and Serpent's tail. You can stop thinking about it! You are just going to hang about as a disembody head."

Growling at him she got her revenge by flying all the way through his stomach causing him to vomit all over the lair. "Wuya! Your going to get it, I'm going to, I'm going to oh no!" he ran to the bathroom and began to regurgitate more.

"Stupid insect. He is such an embarrassment to evil! I mean even that monk Rai was way superior at being evil then this unpleasant child! Why is good help so hard to find? I really, really wish I were home, and not here at this Neanderthal's piteous domicile," she thought to herself angrily.

There was the sound of flushing and out came Jack wiping his lower lip. "Uh man my tummy can't take much more of this. Some ginger ail please, Jackbots now, oh," he moaned loudly.

"Jack! I can't believe I still come crawling back to you! You are the most pathetic lackey ever. You're not evil! Or even good you are just a complete waste of skin! And what putrid skin it is! Can't you get some color in that skin of yours?"

"Would you please stop dumping on me? I got feelings too you know!"

"Ah quiet that high-pitched excuse for a voice! We need to focus on some evil things and first thing is this new Dragon. I want you to tell me everything you got on her, now!"

"Lu? You want me to rat on my best and only friend? Ain't not gonna happen! I may perhaps be evil but I'm not going to do it!"

"Stupid boy you ain't even close to being evil! Even that boy Raimundo was better then you! And he even had style! You have not even a hint of style at all. Just a few hideous black rags in addition to girly makeup and you aren't even remotely attractive. Agh, Sometimes I don't even know why I work with such a loser! Its no wonder you don't got friends or a life!" she hissed in his ear.

"I could so be a better evildoer then that stupid Brazilian dude! I got the I.Q. and the tenacity and the drive. I mean who else could manufacture their first robot at age two from their mom's blow dryer? Huh? You really think I'm worthless?" he demanded to the lavender-flouting hag.

"Yes I if truth be told believe you could give up the ghost and no one would give a damn! Happy!"

"No, that really hurts Wuya. Still I bet I could show you I'm not worthless. That I'm evil," he said as tried to stop the bead of moisture from falling from his bright red eyes.

"You couldn't perform an act of evil if your pitiful life was on the line. Why you couldn't even get me my keepsake chest your that incompetent!" she said as she turned away form him in repugnance.

"Chest? What chest? Where? What fantastic, cool, evil possessions are within?" he asked inquisitively.

"Oh you couldn't get it. You are much to incompetent to do such a treacherous and risky recon mission. It would be both inconceivable as well as impossible for you to get back my chest. I really would be dreaming if you retrieve it. It be beyond a miracle if you mange to pull it off."

"Please tell what and where and I shall do it! I can totally get back a measly coffer."

"What is inside my chest is more important then any Shen Gong Wu. In fact it's more powerful then anything you could ever possibly imagine. If I had my keepsake chest world domination would be a mere click away."

"If it's so powerful then why haven't we retrieved earlier? We could certainly use the extra help."

"Because the place I hid my chest is very well protected. During the final days in my battle against Dashi I had to take precautions to make certain my prized possessions wouldn't be destroyed. So I conceal the chest in the one place that I knew it would be protected and that Dashi wouldn't stumble across it," Wuya calmly explained.

"Come on spit it out already! Where is this thing?"

"My keepsake chest is concealed safe and sound underneath the Shen Gong Wu vault at the Xiaolin Temple."

"Why in the world would you hide it there? Someone could have discovered it years ago and destroyed it! What makes you so certain its still there?"

"Because, fool, I placed several protective spells on it making it impossible for good to touch it. Also I was smart enough to seal the chest away from prying eyes. If I had my chest then I could reek unspeakable havoc," Wuya said chuckling.

"Ok, Wuya, I will go retrieve your footlocker and then we shall rule the Earth in perpetrates darkness for all eternity. And I will prove to everyone once and for all that I'm not a LOSER!" he screamed at her so loud that the veins on his pale skin seem to almost burst.

"Very well. We shall begin at daybreak! We'll need you to construct one of your idiotic drill apparatus. But it better work, we have to dig deep and not get the attention of those monks. So you better make the perfect drill contraption and if it doesn't do the job I will personally use it to give you that root canal that you been avoiding for three weeks! Got it, Jack?"

"Yes Ma'me" yawning he stretched out his arms and threw off his coat, then walk to his bed. "Well good night, Wuya see you in eight or nine hours," he said as turned on his King Louie Nightlight.

"Fine! Just get out of my sight!" she said as she left the anodyne loser to sucking his thumb and holding his blankie with his monkey tight.

In his dream he was having the time of his life. He was in a gothic style castle and there were over dozen smoking hot girls in cheerleader outfits cheering for him. All the evil scoundrels were being such kiss ups to him. He was sitting on this huge throne and watched an Imax size screen of all his evil achievements. The Xiaolin Monks were different parts of his court. Clay was his chef, Rai slapstick comedian, and Omi was his whipping boy. Kimiko was in incredibly beautiful colored exotic clothing and she was draped all over him and Lu was ingestion pizza in the company of him. Just at the same time as Kimiko was about to kiss him on the lips Wuya appeared and yelled him to his sense.

"JACK NORVILLE SPICER GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT BED AND LETS GO, NOW!"

"AHHHH! Wuya! Please don't do that! I was having a swell dream. Oh ugh! You made me wet my bed! I just cleaned the sheets four weeks ago!" he said as he got out of bed and ripped of the sheets and put them in the laundry.

In about ten minutes he was cleaned up and got in his innovative digger piece of equipment. "I like to call her the Teria she the best digger piece of equipment around. She can go faster and farther then any other hunk of bolts on the market. She purrs like a kitten. Come on time for the maiden voyage!" He hit a few buttons and pulled down his gaudy goggles and they were off.

"Course laid in for 4 and half miles below the Xiaolin Temple Vault. Do you think we could do some shopping while we are there?"

"NO!"

"Ok, Ok geeze don't be so cantankerous!"

"I'm not cranky! Just lay in the coordinates and turn off that stupid excuse for music it is giving me a migraine!"

"Alright, alright. Ugh someone definitely has to make the switch from coffee to decaf. Ok telemetry in addition to trajectory has been laid in. E.T.A. is about 2 hours 14 minutes and 23 seconds! Hang on it going to get bumpy!" he yelled as he as he adjusted his ludicrous safety glasses over his eyes and turn on the ignition. Soon they were traveling underground and it made anything above them feel like a mild earthquake.

He flipped on Autopilot and the cranked up the music. Pushing another button a small pentagon shaped metal container appeared glowed a light blue then popped open. "Your chili cheese dogs and chocolate pudding with one Vault energy drink, have a swell day dreamy Jack Spicer Emperor of the world. You are a total babe magnet!" replied a female synthesis computer voice.

"Thanks," he said in a deadpan tone of voice as he took the dog and stuffed into his face. He chewed very slowly with a look of melancholy written over his wishy-washy face. Closing his eyes he just start to rock in tune with the music. He for while saw nothing but darkness then it change and he saw Lu.

She was smiling at him and pointing to a beautiful sunset. It seemed to cast a million sparkles on the brilliant sapphire waters of the wide-open ocean. He watched in awe as a majestic humpback whale made a phenomenal leap out of the waters and seem to freeze a moment in time. He turned to look at Lu and was surprise to see he was at the temple with the rest of the gang and they were all laughing and smiling at him like he was one of them. Then Kimiko ran up to him and dragged him to the courtyard where different music was playing and start to dance underneath the full moon while the skies became an explosion of color.

"Jack wake up!"

"Huh? Uh uh ahh!" he said as he chocked on his food and had to execute the hemlic on himself.

"What going?"

"I said you knuckle head we have arrived. We are now inside the ancient catacombs beneath the temple. Now come on and let go get my trunk. And please don't cause a cave in all right? I can't phase through wall because of ancient deep magic and I rather not wait all eternity to be dug out. I don't want to spend all that time with you!"

"One day I'm going to find a way to shut her intangible mouth up for good," he thought as he clicked on his flashlight and jumped out of the Teria and instantaneously plugged up his nostrils. As the repulsive fumes worked there way up his navel cavity he turn greener then a green house.

"Sheesh, what died down here? It reeks really badly! Whoa!" he exclaimed as he tied a bandana around his face. Taking a deep breath, he started on his way from beginning to end of the confusing paths of the labyrinth. But after only a few yards he keeled over in pain and nausea.

"Wuya what is that smell? It smells worse then spoiled milk and rotten eggs together. Oh I think I see the halo of God. Oh."

"Jack you are telling me you never smelled sulfur and other underground gases previous to this expectation?" she asked with a sneer on her ghostly face.

Staggering to his feet he drank quickly some water and continue to look in the ominous setting for the chest.

After an hour he finally came to an out of the ordinary rock configuration that was directly underneath the vault. Smack dab under its center. It looked like a feminine demon hand holding a large sphere in her palm. All around it was weird and wonderful secret language etched into the dust covered stone. When he slowly approached it the symbols lit up with a supernatural radiance and he then dropped his flashlight on his right foot, as he heard many scratchy disembody voices chanting in the darkness.

"Ahh! Ok I'm officially creped out. Am I gonna have to sacrifice my soul now or something?" he asked as his panic grew with his sweat. He went even paler and he felt a warm liquid trickle down his pants.

"Out of the way, boy. Let me work."

The voices became more rapidly in addition to full of anxiety as Wuya approached the hand with a wicked grin across her face. The light from the secret language swirled around till it from a silhouette of a young woman in a hood and a long cape manifested before the ghost and simpering pale skinned teen. The only think visible of the woman was her fangs protruding from her lips in a sinister smirk.

The woman then spoke, but it was in tongues and Jack didn't identify with what she was saying to the ghost. All he could tell was she was very happy to see this 'woman'

After a few more moments the woman embraced the ghost and gave a 'kiss'. They said the words, "Nilyeh City' and ' Blood Sphere of Heylin magic' ' Fallen Dragon' they then joined each other in a insane cackle.

"See you soon my Dark Gem," spoke the lady as she vanished. As she shimmered away a spiral staircase up to the palm appeared and he took the hint and ran up the flight of stairs. After reaching the top of stops he collapsed while trying to catch his breath.

The sphere then opened releasing a mammoth cloud of hissing vapor with an ominous face concealed within the thick cloud of boiled water. With a single bright light was coming from within enormous marble orb. At a snail's pace he walked over to it and look inside and grabbed the item. He then yelled out in both surprise and disgust.

"This is it! It is no bigger then a shoebox! How is it supposed to have the ultimate evil powers within it!" he asked as he head back to the Teria. He wanted out of these fumes and fast. He placed the box in the seat next to him and drove as fast as he could home.

"Looks, dear Jackie, can be very mendacious. Sometime the greatest and most lethal of surprises can originate with in the plainest of boxes. Now hurry! Before those monks figure what going on." Wuya ordered.

Once home he placed the box on his table and began to exam it more closely. It didn't look like anything remarkable. It was purple with gold inlay and a glowing green clasp. There was no writing, no special glow, nothing about this box that would indicate it held anything of value. He shook it hard, but heard nothing moving. "Alright Wuya this is your show. Explain to me why we risked our lives to get this stupid footlocker?"

"Patience Jack. Allow me to show you the power of my keepsake chest! _Valonia!" _Wuya hissed. Jack jumped back as the lid of the container sprang open. An unearthly noise sounded and a swirling vortex formed.

Wuya began to laugh uncontrollably. "Look upon greatness Spicer. Behold the glory of the Heylin Forces!" she yelled as the vortex disappeared. Spicer crawled out from his hiding place and looked inside the box. Inside there were several scrolls, potion bottles, knickknacks, a diary, and a key. Also two items wrapped up tightly in a black cloth.

"What is all this stuff? How is it going to help us with world domination?" Spicer asked pulling out a particularly dusty old scroll. Coughing and sneezing because of his allergies he unraveled the scroll and saw strange diagrams and Chinese's characters.

"Ah, finally after all this time. Behold the metal golem! Oh it is exquisite," she said as she began to become a narcissus with her reflection and the paper. "This golem is a one of a kind body of power. Capable of withstanding immense heat, waterproof, bullet proof, and magic proof. Not to mention it's nearly indestructible. In short this is the ultimate body and it will soon be mine after you build it for me."

"Let me get this one straight, Wuya. You want me, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, to build you, a golem or should I say an android body? Are you insane?"

"No I think you're an idiot. But if you wish to prove to everyone that you're not a loser and that your more evil then that monk Raimundo was then I suggest you get start."

"But I can't translate this! And my robo-translator is out of order. Tubbemora sat on it last time he was here and I've been too busy to fix it. So how am I supposed to do your bidding if I can't read it?" he pouted to her with a scowl.

Slapping her face angrily she began to bicker again, "You really are a loser Jack. I'm I obliged to make the whole lot so unproblematic for you? I do all the genuine work you nose picking simpleton!"

She flouted over to the scroll and yelled out the magic word "Valonia!" and the forgotten primordial secret code became easy as pie to interpret.

"Now you will follow the instructions exactly to the letter! I don't want any foul ups you hear me! Now get to work. We have a short time to get this completed so you better hurry up and get start. I'm going to get my beauty sleep no disturbances alright!"

"Fine, woman I wont bother you. I will just use this time to test out my latest and greatest invention. Computer initiate program KT16."

There was a bizarre noise and then a shimmering of multicolor lights and in a firework explosion of colors appeared Kimiko! Or what appeared to be Kimiko. She was wearing a petite sky blue strapless bareback outfit in the company of white high-heeled sunflower beach sandals. Her jet-black locks were pulled back in a high ponyheart braid and she had an exotic flower in her hair.

"What pray tell is this idiocy, Jack?" inquired Wuya curiously as she flew over to the girl. She flew right in front of her big baby blue eyes and she didn't bat an eyelid even. She kept smiling her million-dollor smile.

"This is Holo-Kimiko. She is an extraordinarily lifelike hologram of one Kimiko Tohomiko. I did a body scan on her when we used the Chameleon-bot the first time and download her memories along with her personality as well. Isn't it great?"

"Oh Jack Spicer you are the dreamiest most cutest boy on the planet. You are so intelligent and incredibly hilarious and you dress so snazzy!" replied the vivacious hologram.

Wuya then attempted to hit her ghostly head on the water heater. After a few moments she sucked in a deep breath and then let loose her fury. "Jack Spicer why can't you be like a normal boy and read _Playboy Magazine_ as a replacement for of manufacture worthless modern day wannbe phantom girls?"

"Excuse me, I may not be a perfect representation of my counterpart, but I do have feelings and emotions! In fact you could say I'm a side of Kimiko that hasn't been expressed yet. So please don't insult me. Now Jack my beloved Imizadi what do you need me to be of assistance with?" Holo Kimiko said as she walked over to Jack and began to fool around with his blazing red hair.

"What did you do with this ridiculous creation, give it free will? And what the heck is Imizadi?" Wuya demanded.

"Haven't you ever seen _Star Trek?_ It means beloved or first one. That's what my little creation is, that is until I can get the real one," he said looking in the mirror and click his tongue with a wink. "Yeah baby you are smoking hot!" to his reflection.

"Jack Spicer, the day you date the _real _Kimiko Tohomiko is the day the sun will rise in the west. Now get to work you lazybones!"

"Somebody needs to seriously chill out. Maybe we should let you sleep in an iceberg for a century or two. Despite the fact that I extremely doubt it would make much of a difference in your appalling attitude," giggled Holo-Kimiko with a smirk.

"Come on Kimmy baby lets get to work. Crank up the tunes and fetch the jelly doughnuts we are going to be in for a long night."

"Shall I make hot chocolate too Imizadi?" she asked in a flirty tone of voice.

"Oh why not? I'll get start with these scrolls you make the hot chocolate."

"Good enough for me, see you in a minute hunky Jack Spicer!" as she vanished in an explosion of sparkles.

"I think I hurl if I could right now," mumbled Wuya as Jack start to figure out the modus operandi needed to formulate Wuya her new body. He was easily tongue tied when it came to the names of the ingredients in Latin and Chinese. But he was still able to figure out things.

He mixed different types of metal together then added the potions, diamond dust and a shard of glass. Holo-Kimiko talked and entertained him and seemed to keep him focus well enough. He then poured the hot molten liquid in to the mold and placed the covering on it.

"We got to wait a night and a day for the parts to cool. Then we can put them together and I can add my own unique perks to your body. If that all right, is it Wuya?" he asked as he got blueberry jelly all over his mouth.

'Oh Jack wipe your lip. Ah there we go. You look so handsome."

"Thanks Kimiko."

"A hmm? I believe I told you follow to the instructions precisely! But out of curiosity, what perks are we talking about?" asked Wuya as she looked at the mold with great enthusiasm as she began to swoon over it.

"Well I just thought I would tweak it with some major firepower and enhances sensory and a very fast processing system and a couple of others things that even Commander Data would be envois of, ha, that is if he had emotions!"

"Oh Jackie I didn't realize you like _Star Trek_ so much. Still Sci-Fi is super cool! I mean they live great lives! You must get ton of super keen ideas from that wonderful show!" exclaimed Holo-Kimiko happily as she played with her braid.

"I suppose if you make the body just as I asked a few upgrades won't hurt, in fact they might prove valuable in the coming battle! Hehe," she cackled to herself.

Jack and Holo-Kimiko looked at one another and did the same finger in a circle motion around the side of their heads and rolled their eyes.

Wuya then left the room for saying she want to be left alone to dream her ghastly dreams in peace and head to the roof of the California mansion.

"Why do you constantly keep her around? She doesn't like even. She is just a narcissi power hungry vain shadow of a woman. You don't need to take a beating from someone especially like her! You should stand your ground!" exclaimed Holo-Kimiko

"You know when you talk like that you remind me of, well oh forget it."

"Who do I remind you of? Lu?" she asked him gentle.

"How did you know about her? You were programmed before I met her?" he asked confused.

"Jack you made it possible for me to acquire information directly from your central computer database."

"Oh I forgot. Well better turn in for the night. I need my beauty sleep. Computer please terminate program KT16, I mean I think the lovely lady would like to go to sleep could you arrange it for her?"

"Well good night, Jack Spicer. Sleep tight," she said with a small kiss smile.

He leaned into kiss her but she vanished before he could touch her glistening magenta lips. He fell face first onto the cold dirty terrazzo. "Swell, Ah!" he said as he opened eyes to a large cockroach.

He walked over to his bed and just collapsed onto with all his clothes on him still. Not even brothering to remove his clothes, he just fell asleep with the photograph of Lu and him as the last thing he saw before he fell dead to the world.

Up on the roof looking at the thin sliver of the moon was Wuya. She was just gazing aimless at the midnight blue skies with a hint of longing her yellow eyes.

'I hate this world, this time, all this despicable things in it. I want the land to be barren and the skies to be as red as my beautiful hair. Nothing but everlasting death and decay and totally despiser. No hope and no future and no annoying little Xiaolin Warriors! I want to be back home, I want it to be like it once was. Soon it will not be just a dream. I've wait for 1500 years for the Heylin Prophecy to be fulfilled I can wait a few more days. Still I by no means image 1500 years ago that I would be force to take care of a pathetic excuse for a sniveling, simpering youth!"

Soon it was nightfall once more and Jack began with the Holo-Kimiko help building the metal golem. He was using a sliding board to attach the left foot to the body but his board had knocked the screwdriver and wrench he required out of reach. Holo-Kimiko was already busy trying to calculate and process all the statistics on the body.

He started reaching fruitless for the metal paraphernalia but they were just beyond his reach. Then just as he was about to give up the tools all on their own little by little inched their way to his grasp and he grabbed them. Completely unaware of what just happened he just went on working on the android body.

Following about 14 long and hard hours of working nonstop with a centuries old Heylin witch on their back they had finally complete the body. Now it was time for the unveiling.

"Ok after many hard and blistering hours and countless minor injuries and about ten boxes of jelly doughnut, I Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, am at last proud to present you Wuya with your new body. Ta da!" he pulled of the sheet and with Holo-Kimiko looking like a car room showgirl showed off her new body!

It looked exactly like Wuya real body complete with her kimono and incredibly realist skin, eye and hair. You swear it was the real thing; there was no way to tell the difference in less you walk through a metal detector at the airport.

"So you like?" he asked as she flew around it inspected every inch of it. She seemed about to burst with joy. She was smiling a mile a minute.

"For once you've done something right, Jack Spicer, you have somehow to miraculous complete phase one of my ultimate plan. Now we can move on to phase two! Which will require your help as well," she told in a pleased tone of voice.

"What! I bust my ass for the last few days doing your dirty work and your telling me just now we have even more work to do?" he asked her angrily

"Yeah woman we both been busting our ass trying to get this stupid body ready for you. However I just realize that it must be in vain cause there is now way possible for you to inhabit this body. You got no magic and there nothing left in your scrolls. And I don't think you can posses something nonliving. So do be a dear and tell us how you are supposed to become one with this hunk of junk? Hmm?" asked Holo-Kimiko annoyed.

"I was just getting to that you phantom girl. Jack turn on your spy cams, that I know you set up at the Xiaolin Temple and show me where everyone is. Now!"

"Hey I never told you about those. Have you been reading my journal!" he inquired furiously as he tried in vain to punch her.

'Just do it your moron!"

"Alright! Sheesh don't have a cow."

Soon the computer screen was filled up with multiply live video feeds. That include the courtyard, training grounds, kitchen, meditation hall, and the inside and outside of the vault.

On the screen all the monks were at different places. Omi was at the obstacle course training like usual. Clay was at the courtyard underneath the acacia whittling wood with his hat pull down over his pale blue eyes. Kimiko was in the kitchen drinking some hot herbal tea at the same time as anglicizing a glossy magazine and listening to her mp3 player. Master Fung and Dojo were in the meditation hall. But they couldn't find the last two at first.

"Where is Raimundo and Lu?" barked Wuya in a totally frenzy as he flipped from camera to camera angle-to-angle trying to find them. He found them inside the vault on the spiral stone staircase.

Lu was wearing the Crystal Glasses and she had a look of uncertainty etch onto her lips. That soon changed to surprise when Rai came out of nowhere and remove the Glasses.

They starting talking as they walked out of the vault together but they could hear nothing. Wuya was just getting more and more anger by the nanosecond. She was throwing an all out temper tantrum!

"I'm getting beyond pissed off here! Get the audio feed online now!" she bellowed with her eyes aflame with her rage and fury.

"Alright already give me a sec audio feed online in five, four, three, two, one, and now! We can now hear and see everything going on at Loserville!" he said with a snicker.

"Why you do that, Rai? What are you doing here even? Are you like staking me or something?" asked Lu

"No I'm not, Lu, I'm trying to keep you out of trouble. Master Fung wasn't happy with you calling a draw in the last showdown and none of us were happy with what you told Jack Spicer!"

"Well how was I supposed to know out 90 million people on the planet he would turn out to be my best friend?"

"Ok I give you that and what you think and say to your friends is your business and yours alone. So why where in the vault?"

"Well it looks like a majority of these Wus are only used once. Like it was just part of some TV show episode plotline or something. Anyway I was curious as to what my future holds after the unpleasant incident in Chicago. I mean you and everyone else have been doing nothing but dumping on me, in particular Omi from the time when we got back. I just want see if my future was going to be all right ok?" she explained impatiently to him.

"I understand. So I've been thinking about what Jack said you said about me. And I got to know was it the truth I mean do you know like me?" he asked as he helped her out the vault and it closed with a bang.

Biting her lip till the scab broken open and fresh blood poured she looked at him and said quietly "Rai I really, really do like you. You make me feel human. It's very ironic. I'm not afraid to skydive or bungee jump or anything but talking to you about how I feel makes me so frightened."

"I never felt this way about someone either. This thing called love it doesn't seem as easy as they make it out to be does it?"

"No it most unquestionably isn't. When I looked in the Glasses I saw the heavens in a rainbow of colors and music and dancing all over the place. And someone was holding me tight and I felt safe."

"Do you think you ever feel safe enough to tell me your secrets, your life? Lu I want to get know. I want to really know you."

"I wish I could tell you that but I don't think I can do it in this place. Not with everyone else around. If only there was some place quiet we could go."

"I know how would you like to go to my back to my home, Rio de Janeiro Brazil? I could show a good time and we could make it are first date you know? So would like to go I mean?"

"I would love too. But how we going to get from China to Brazil and back without Fung finding out?"

"You never used the Golden Tiger Claws yet have you? They are like the coolest Shen Gong Wu. And is my personal favorite. Come you said life too short to play it safe. Let do something wild."

"Ok let me change into something a little more appropriate. I will meet you back here at ten."

"Well, well the Dragons of Wind, and, Lightning are going to be alone. Perfect. This is going just as I wanted."

'What you wanted them alone why?" he asked nervously.

"Because fool to merge myself with these beautiful body I will require massive amount of energy. Like say a Human Lightning Bolt? And what better to persuade her into corporation with us then a cute boy she crushing on?" she laughed insanely while Jack just looked at the screen with fear plastered over his face.


	5. First Date

First Date

The gang was silent as they made their way back from Chicago. No one uttered a word till they landed back at the temple. Lu was the last one off Dojo's back and couldn't take the silence or the looks any longer.

"OK! Just say it! Speak your mind! Man I can't take this silent treatment! Just go ahead and yell at me all ready!" she yelled at them furiously.

"We aren't really fuming…" Kimiko started to articulate at the same time Omi cut her off.

"You are a collaborator! You ought to have won the Showdown. Not called a draw! You have no idea at all what it means to battle evil! And you said the most spiteful things to Jack Spicer in relation to us! I can't believe you think I'm requiring of humility when it is you who really need it!"

"Yes and I'm sorry lady if I'm not the most bucking of broncos, lady but I can't believe you said those things."

"What were you and that anemic freak talking about that concerns me? I know he want advice but I can't believe I gave him love advice on me! Talk about needing to clean myself of germs. So what else has that loser want to know that you spilled on me?"

They kept backing Lu into a corner and she looked all around for an escape. She kept looking at Rai who was looking at her in disbelief. He just stared at her with his hands behind his back. He looked at her pleading green eyes and swallowed hard. He created a vortex of air behind him and stimulated it cautiously behind his friends then it blew them all away.

She smiled at him and disappeared into the darkness. She kept going till she found a dark corner and sank against the wall and started to do an expression of grief. "Why? Why? Did he have to be him? Out of all the people in the world why did my best friend have to be a teenager who only wants to take over the world because of how lousy his existence is?"

"Jack he my best friend. Nevertheless how can I go on? Now I'm really going to get it. Nice job Lu! You blew it again! Now as soon as you were starting to hit it off with these people you blew it! Talk about repeating your life's story. I might as well run away. Nothing good can come from staying here. That pint size monk will never understand. Clay and Kimmy might forgive and forget, on the other hand how can I face Rai? I can't look in those jalapenos pepper eyes now. Oh speaking of which I could use some of my comforter food."

Walking at a snail's pace to the kitchen she made sure she wasn't spotted. She went in the back way and open the food cupboard door and pulled out a jar of her beloved food.

Making herself a milkshake she sat down at the table and ate little by little as big tears rolled down her face. As the events from earlier that day played over again in her mind. She didn't become conscious that it was by now dark or she gone through three milkshakes and peppers jars till a noise caught her attention and snapped her out of daydream. Sighing she cleaned up the mess and left.

She headed back to the rooms and looked over the bonsai trees and gripped the tiny tree truck so hard her knuckles went white. Everyone was in her room trying to hack into her laptop. She knew all too well Kimmy was a great hacker but she also knew her system had a rather nasty surprise for anyone who dared to attempted to hack in.

"Man how many firewalls do we have to go through? I tried to get the password but this encryption system is way beyond me!" replied Kimmy as she pressed more buttons on her PDA.

"Hurry up, Kimiko, we must know what else this dishonorable girl has said about such noble and true honored warriors like ourselves," Omi told her at the same time as he kept watch.

"I feel no better the a raccoon stealing from the hen house. But you sure this considered necessary, Kim?"

"Shush you two I think I almost got it. I never knew a diary could be so hard to crack. Uh? What the?"

They watched as a longhaired lady in a skimpy red leather outfit with demon wings and swords materialize. "You are attempting to violated the privacy of Lu Alvaro I'm afraid you must be penalize. Prepare to be thwarted. Have a nice day."

"No! All my data is gone! It eating all the way through the system! No! Have to terminate link fast done. Saved it. At least most of it."

"Man she really must not want people in her head. What are we going to do?"

'I suggest you all get out my belongings before I tell Master Fung! Out now!" she shouted throwing them out of her stall. The others left quickly before she could start throwing lightning bolts at them.

"Could this day get any worse? This is like the third most awful day of my pitiable existence," she said as she threw herself at the pillow and sobbed hard and loudly into it while the CD player played "Concrete Angel" and then followed by "My Immortal"

Looking at her from the shadows was a figure standing absolutely still. It moved a fraction of an inch causing the low light to gleam off something.

Raimundo walked slowly in the garden with his head low and his heart felt even lower. What he had learned shook him up greatly.

He had liked Lu the minute he saw her, but he was never sure of how she felt. Learning that she felt the same way was both exciting and frightening. He had never in his life ever had a girl love him as much as he did them.

"Man what am I suppose to do? Sure she said some pretty rotten stuff about the others to that loser Spicer, but she had only good things to say about me. So what am I suppose to do?"

"She must feel very low herself. I mean it isn't nice for other people to know what your thinking. That is why what you think in your head should remain there in your head. I've got to talk to her, but she most likely so mortified she in no way have a discussion with me. Oh what am I gonna do?"

"Raimundo why are you alone in the garden after dark? Is something wrong?" Master Fung asked as he approached the Dragon in Training.

"Hey Master Fung. I'm just thinking about Lu is all."

"Yes, I heard about what happened from Dojo. I can't say I'm surprised by what happened. Knowing about Lu's past and her other difficulties it was only a matter of time before this happened. I will talk with the other monks about this. I would like it if you would find Lu and bring her to me. Try to keep her from bolting which I'm sure that's what she wants to do. I'll meet you and Lu in the Meditation Hall with the other monks shortly," Master Fung told him as he left Raimundo alone.

Sucking in a deep breath he start to run back to the rooms hoping he could find Lu. But when he got there she was nowhere to be found. He looked at her room carefully for clues.

All her stuff was still there with the exception of her laptop. "Hmm if I were in wallowing type of a mood and I want to be alone where would I go?" he asked himself thinking for a few minutes then snapped his fingers with realization.

"I know! I just hope she there," running fast as the wind till he came to the Vault. He scanned the immense structure and saw a flash of a ponytail on top. Smiling he whispered "Wind" and flouted on the thermal platform he had conjured till he reached the top.

Lu was leaning against the glass dome quietly typing on the keys. Her vivid green jade were absolutely bloodshot and she had a glass jar on her right side and she was eating something out of it.

He slowly approached her and tapped her on her shoulder and the shock cause her to slip and slide to the ground. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled back up before she fell off the building to certain doom.

"Thanks Rai."

"Your welcome."

"So you want to yell at me to? Everyone else has and I can't really blame them. I said some hurtful things about them. But then again I never expected them to hear those thoughts. You may not understand why I called a draw, but I couldn't hurt my friend. I have a feeling you couldn't hurt one of the others. So go ahead yell already."

"I'm not here to yell. Master Fung wants to talk to you and the others. So come on lets get going," he said taking a hold of her arm.

"I don't want to talk to Master Fung or anyone else! I want to be left alone. Why can't you just let me leave this place? I don't belong here anymore then I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning wow what in the world?" she cried as the earth beneath them began to shake. Both dragons pitched forward off the vault.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" A tornado grabbed the two a placed them on the ground. The disturbance had the other monks and Dojo running towards them. "What's going on guys? Did you lose control of your element Clay?"

"Its not me little partner. This is a natural earthquake."

"Right underneath the Shen Gong Wu vault? I don't buy it!" Kimiko shouted, as the tremors stopped then started up again stronger then before. After a few moments all the tremors stopped all together.

"Ok what just happened?" asked Rai as held his stomach tightly having a slight bellyache.

"Can't say for certain but we ought to check the Vault to be sure nothing was taken. We can't have that fiend Spicer raid us deaf yet again!" proclaimed Omi as he charged into the vault with the others following him.

The vault slowly opened to reveal that the earthquake had caused all the drawers to pop open spilling the Shen Gong Wu everywhere. Everyone began to rapidly pick up the Wu. And then told what they had put away to Dojo. Lu was finished putting her Wu away when she found a Wu that had slipped between the cracks and was wedge stuck.

"Guys I could do with some help getting this Wu unstuck, so Clay could you be of assistance to me? Please?"

"Fine young lady, Seismic Kick, Earth!" thrust his cowboy boot into the ground and the Wu popped like a cork off a wine bottle, then landed in her hands. It was a pair of sunglasses with thick semiprecious stone lens.

"What the hell are these? Primitive X ray specs or 3D diamond bifocals?" she inquired, as she looked them over. Out of the blue Omi snatched them right out of her hands.

"You are unworthy of touching the Crystal Glasses! Only a wise monk is allowed to use this Shen Gong Wu. You are not a wise monk or even an honorable one!" Omi told her in his superior like tone.

"Omi that is enough. A wise monk doesn't mock his fellow warriors. I have taught you better manners then this. Come we can all do with some rest. Tomorrow we increase our training regiment," Master Fung instructed the young monks. They all climbed out of the vault and exited the room except Fung who paused for moment. He frowned slightly then whispered something in Dojo's ear before turning the lights off and leaving.

The next few days training kept everyone mind off the earthquake but everyone still was yelling at Lu and giving her sneers as well as jeers. She tried to talk to everyone but no one would listen.

"Maybe I don't belong here. I can't take this much longer. It's like Madrid all over again. I wish I could know what my future holds instead of walking blindly into one blunder after another!" she said after Omi had deliberately missed catching her in the afternoon training exercise. They had been taking turns being tied together and going through a treacherous obstacle course. Omi and her had been singled out and needless to say he didn't help her out one bit.

As she rubbed her tender shoulder to try and stop the throbbing pain she came across the scroll room. Out on the table was the Shen Gong Wu scroll. Those Crystal Glasses that Omi seem so intended about her not touching made her very inquisitive as to what they did and why he was so insistent on her not touching them.

"Show me the Crystal Glasses, please most honorable and sacrosanct scroll of the Shen Gong Wu," she asked the ancient parchment compassionately. A smile curled up on her lips as the scroll obeyed her request. It went pass all the Shen Gong Wu that had ever been revealed up to now till it came to the page she sought.

"Hmm they hold the power to give the wearer a brief momentary look into the future. I could really use that right about now. Still being wise is also not being selfish but I got to know if my future is going to be anything other then bleak and chock-full of pain as well as sorrow."

She began to careful make her way to the vault trying to be quite as a mouse. She made mental notes of everyone location. Omi was obsessively training on the obstacle course, trying to shave a couple of nanoseconds off his time.

"That boy trains _way_ too much. All work no play it is no wonder he such a dull boy. Such a crying shame really," she muttered to herself while shaking her head. She swung her head to the left and spotted underneath the old acacias tree was Clay whittling wood.

"He is a sweetheart and all but way too laid back for my taste. Still he a good fighter in a pinch," she mused quietly as she ducked under the windows to kitchen and meditation hall where Kimiko, Fung and Dojo were stationed.

Not knowing she was being followed she cross the threshold into the vault quietly and descend the stone twisting flight of stairs. She opened the drawer where the Wu she sought after was held. Taking a deep breath she placed them slowly over her eyes. "Crystal Glasses."

There was a flash of gold and then the blinding white light dimmed. Like an old TV set the black and white took a few moments to come into focus and be flooded with colors. She watched as midnight blue skies became clear. It was a beautiful evening she could hear music and watch as the heavens became alive with burst of pyrotechnics. She saw everyone dancing and laughing. She felt warm strong arms holding her and she felt safe and sound and out of harm's way. Then it went out like a citywide blackout in an electric thunderstorm.

"Huh?" she gasped as her eyes little by little adjusted to the normal light as she saw Raimundo looking at her sternly putting the glasses back in their places.

"Rai, what?" he put his finger to her lips and showed her the way out of the vault.

"Why you do that, Rai? What are you even doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" Lu asked him.

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to keep you out of trouble. Master Fung wasn't happy with you calling a draw in the last showdown and none of us are happy of what you told Jack Spicer!"

"Well how was I supposed to know out of 90 million people on this planet, he turn out to be my best friend?"

"Ok I give you that. What you think and say to your friends is your business and yours alone. So why were you in the vault?"

"Well it looks like a majority of these Wus were only used once. Like it was just part of some TV show episode plotline or something. Anyway I was curious of what my future holds after that unpleasant incident in Chicago. I mean you and everyone else has been doing nothing but dumping on me, in particular Omi ever since we got back. I just want to see if my future was going to be all right ok?" she explained impatiently to him.

"I understand. So I've been thinking about what Jack said you said about me and I got to know if it was the truth that you like me?" he asked as he helped her out of the vault and it closed with a bang.

Biting her lip till the scab broken open and fresh blood poured she looked at him and said quietly. "Rai I really, really do like you. You make me feel like a real human. It's ironic, I'm not afraid to sky dive or bungee jump or anything, but talking to you about how I feel makes me feel so frightened."

"I never felt this way about anyone either. This thing called love, it doesn't seem as easy as they make it out to be does it?"

"No it most unquestionably isn't. When I looked in the Glasses I saw the heavens in a rainbow of colors and music and dancing all over the place. And someone was holding me tightly and I felt safe."

"Do you think you ever feel save enough to tell me your secrets, your life? Lu I want to get to know you. I really want to get to know you."

"I wish I could tell you but I don't think I could do it in this place. Not with everyone else around. If only there was someplace quiet we could go to."

"I know how would you like to go back to my home town Rio de Janeiro, Brazil? I could show you a really good time. We could make our first date. So would you like to go I mean?

"I love to go. But how we supposed to get from China to Brazil and back without Master Fung finding out we are gone?"

"You never have used the Golden Tiger Claws have you? They are like the coolest Shen gong wu and my personal favorite. Come on! You said it yourself life too short to play it safe, so lets do something wild!"

"Ok, let me go change into something a little more appropriate. Meet me back here at ten? Ok?"

"Definite but be quiet. See you in five hours."

Those five hours seem to drawl on forever. Finally everyone was dead to the world. Rai was by now at the vault in his street attire with the Golden Tiger Claws around his right hand.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up girl. Lu where are you? Huh?" turning his head slowly to the source of the sound he saw a shadow caste by the silver crescent moon. Out of the darkness into the pale moonlight emerged Lu and she once again stole Rai breath away from him.

Her whole body glitter in the silver moonbeams like a thousand diamonds. She wore a long sleeved black silk v-neck chemise with two inches of her belly showing along with a black and gold leather belt with her name on it as well as a short tight fitting black leather miniskirt and open toe high heels. She was still wearing her trademark bracelet that looked well with the outfit.

"I'm ready. Lets get going! I put sleeping tablets in everyone bedtime tea during dinner after you threw a rock out the window that connected with the water fountain. They should be out like a light for hours. Come on I want to have some fun!"

"You ready?" he asked as he used his left hand to warp around her waist tightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let go! I'm ready to see the place where such a hottie hail from! Let do it baby!" she told him as she gripped him tightly.

"Ok, hold on tight. Golden Tiger Claws!" he shouted as he ripped open a wormhole vortex and they leaned back and fell through as they vanished.

Almost instantaneously they materialize on a hillside over looking Batofogo Bay. They could see both of the famous Ipanena and Copachbna beaches even in the early evening jam-packed with partygoers.

"Welcome to my home, Rio de Janeiro, who name means "River of January" he told her proudly as she took in the amazing view.

"Found in the year 1565 by Portuguese knight Estauco de Sa after St. Sebastian but was later shorten to the present day name," she told a flabbergasted Raimundo who looked at her in bewilderment.

"How did you know that?"

Laughing she smiled him and told him. "I used to go to a rather high classed institutions back in Spain and one of the many courses I had was World Studies. We study South American Cultures last semester and we had a huge examination. A quarter of it was on history of Brazil. I commit to memory a small number of details."

"Well come on. I'm ravenous and you have got to try a little of the local food. We can take the bondinno or tram system and it will take us to some of the best restaurants in town. You hungry?" he asked her as he stuffed the Tiger Claws into a knapsack he had brought.

"Sure I'm starving, shall we?" she asked as she held out her arm. He hooked his around hers and they laughed as they ran down the trail to the metropolis.

They quickly boarded the tram and took two seats by the front. A local song was playing on PA system. Raimundo recognized the song in a heartbeat. "That song is called "Girl from Ipanena." It was written by a man named Antonia Carlos Sobm about the Ipanena beach, it is quite legendary," he told her as the watch the city speed by them.

After twenty minutes the got off at the first station they came too. Everyone seemed to be very happy and having a grand time. As the exit the station Lu realized her shadow was being overshadow by something directly in front of the moon path.

"Huh? What the?" turning around she looked up and saw on top of a mountain overlooking the beautiful city was a statue. She remembered reading something about it but couldn't get the name of the statute off her tongue.

"Rai what is the importance of that statute on Corcovado Mountain?" pointing behind them to the gleaming statue.

"Oh that? That is just "Cristo Redeemer" or "Christ the Redeemer" he protects the city like a guardian angel or some other nonsense," he told her with a hint of uncomfortable ness etched on his face. He saw she too had the same look adorning her face. It was like the very hint of heavenly persons was disturbing to them. But neither knew why the other was in such uncomfortable ness.

"Uh yes now I remember it. Exactly 710 meters high and if you want to see it you have to climb 222 steps, but I would prefer the elevator. Come on let's get out here. Fast," she replied as she ran off and he race to catch her.

"Lu, Lu wait up are you ok? What wrong you seem not well all right? What the matter?" he asked he as they finally reach the streets.

'Nothing! Nothing is wrong. Let's have some fun. Oh what is that tempting smell I sense?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well over there is where you can get the best Brazilian barbeque. Which includes white rice, forofa, gaucho, chicken and Brazilian kabobs and some minas. And that one serves the most lip smacking feijoda and paodequvejo."

"It all sounds so mouth-watering and what can a quench my need for liquids by means of?" Lu asked as she began to salivate with anticipation.

"I highly recommend caipirinlla, passion fruit or a nice tall glass of puma milk. And to save the very best for last dessert. I love personally Beach Banana cobbler or for us lovers a Romeue and Juliet. There a place three blocks form here that severs everything a true Rio native could want to eat and more plus it just installed a karaoke bar. Wanna check it out? What could be better then dinner and music?"

"That would be great! I hope you have a thick wad of dough cause I have one monster of an appetite! Lead the way!" she said as they raced hand in hand past all the colorful and rich culture streets till they came to the correct restaurant.

When they got there was a moment of disappointment. There was an insanely long line and there was no way they would get in. The line went down and around the block and another. It seemed the food was the best in the whole city maybe the whole country. It was amazing how the building itself blend both of the old and new of the country amazing culture. It looked amazing. The smell from the kitchen was enough to make one want to wait for hours to eat inside.

"Raimundo how we supposed to get inside? We'll never get inside before we have to get back to the temple. Those pills are only good for about 10 hours or so. Maybe we should go someplace else." Lu told her date sadly.

Raimundo not wanting to ruin his first date with his dream girl got a wicked grin creep on his cute face. With a sly look gleaming in his spicy green eyes. He took her hand and said quietly.

"Come on I know a way we can get in and avoid the line all together and still get the best seats in the house and not pay for anything."

"I hope you're not thinking of doing anything against the law."

"Trust me. Watch your step. There you go almost there."

"Ah!"

A large black dog with honey colored eyes began barking at them. She was startle by the sudden appearance of the dog but wasn't afraid. Still she didn't move she was shocked when Rai moved forward and the dog leaped at him.

"Rai!" she cried in alarm but was soon shocked when she saw he was laughing. The dog was licking him affectionately and wagging its tail happily.

"It good to see you again too, Sofia. Here I brought you a new bone. Sofia this is Lu. Lu I like you to meet Sofia. She can be tough as nails but she really a marshmallow in all honesty."

"Hi, Sofia, want a treat? Here have one of my prized chocolate peppers. Good girl."

"So, Sofia could you do us a favor and knock on the back door for us? Good girl now go!" he said as they followed the dog to the backdoor where she barked once.

In a few seconds the door swung opened and a young girl whom looked older then she was answered. "Raimundo Pedrosa! What are you doing in Rio? And with a girl nonetheless! Welcome home big brother! Come here!"

The girl reached over and bear hugged the boy before he could react. She seemed to be chocking him and he kept yelling in his native tongue for her to let him go. "Amy please let me go! You're embarrassing me in front of my date! Gee for a twelve year old you are super strong."

"Well I eat my veggies not give them Sofia to devour! What are you doing here anyway?" asked Amy.

"Well I want to have dinner and music with Lu here. Could you get Uncle Joaquin to let us in? He owes me from the time I pulled double shifts for two weeks when he was out with pneumonia. So how about it?" asked Rai to his kid sister who smiled warmly.

"Come on in, best not be out in the cold. I'll get Uncle, you two hang about here," and she then vanished all the way through a beaded curtain.

Almost immediately a man joined them; he was in his late 30s with lengthy messy sunburned locks and a matching beard.

"Hi Rai, nice to see you once more. How is the barebones monk way of life treating you?"

"Excellent I was at last promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice level. Oh Uncle this is my new friend Lu Alvaro. Lu this is my dad younger and incredibly hilarious brother Joaquin."

"Well nice to meet you Lu. Welcome to my humble establishment," he said then turned and whispered to Rai "Nice catch Raimundo I never thought you be able to get such a hottie especially since most girls don't give you the time of day. Ha!"

"Uncle!"

"Your right he is funny. So can we get a table and some food?" asked Lu with a stifled giggled.

"Right this way my lovely young lady," he said kissing her hand and leading her out.

Rai hit his hand and glared at his uncle who got the message. He escort his nephew to the best table in the house and told them he be right back with the food.

"Your uncle is really fun. You must get your wicked sense of absurdity from him. I can tell that all of you Pedrosas must all be unbelievably gorgeous. So I thought you were a circus star? What is your uncle and kid sister doing here?"

"Well your right about me being from the extravaganza. Although this café has been in my family from the time when my great grandparents opened it. We keep it open for fear that the circus goes south. Me and my eight brothers and sister take turns working here. I come from a very big family. My Aunt Teresa is the greatest chef in all of Rio. She does all the cooking here. She even wrote a recipe book and made a mint off it."

"Hmm well it must be nice to come form a large family. It always has been just my parents and me. But the largest part of the time it just me. They are more in a world of their own with work and stuff, then spending time with their only daughter."

"I'm sorry to hear that I oh look here comes our food," he said as three huge plates loaded down with food where placed on the table."

"Enjoy Rai. Lu you can have as much as you want. Since you're the first girl that actually accept a date with Raimundo here," snigger Amy as she went to be of assistance to the rest of the family in the hectic restaurant.

Rai hadn't been mendacious when he said this was the best food in town. She started to wolf all the food down like someone was going to come and steal her food from her. It was like she was by a hair's breadth breathing at all. He loved her passion and enthusiasm and liked being able to eat a home cooked meal once more after all this time.

"This is incredible I love it. Hmm this finest cuisine I've ever tasted!"

"Yeah I'm so pleased you like it. So tell me more about your family. What was life like in Spain?"

The silverware fell vociferously to the floor. She seemed for a moment to chock on a piece of chicken. She gulped down some passion fruit juice and sucked in some air.

"Are you ok? Should we go get a doctor?" he asked in an apprehensive tone.

"No I'm fine I was just eating too much to fast. Need to slow down," laughing nervously it only took a moment for her to regain her composure. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just eat a little slower. At least savor the food. It's not going anywhere. I mean Rio like any other places has its dark sides. But we do donate all the leftovers to people who can't afford to pay money for good food anywhere else. Aunt Teresa makes more then enough to feed half the city," he told her as he sipped his puma milk.

"That is so sweet of your aunt. Maria would love that. She is all about people helping people. She dreams more about world peace and unity than an airhead beauty queen. She works hard to make her dream as much a reality as possible."

"She head of a international organization called "The Spirit of Humanity" It like all the world charities and the other fractions working as one. She all about helping the fragile and maltreatment and making the world a better place for one and all along with everything."

"Sounds like she a very thoughtful and passionate woman. She really must be dedicated to saving the world. Like she Super girl or something. You must be swollen with pride."

"I'm very pleased she wants to save the world. She helped a great deal of people after the tsunami that hit Asia and Hurricane Katrina. She does multiply things to raise money for public awareness to the harsh reality of countries and how devastating the natural world is in need of help."

"You don't seem all that happy that your mother works so hard to help the rest of mankind? Why not?"

"She is more or less by no means home and is almost for ever and a day on the go. She can be in meetings to about 1:00 in the morning. She if truth were told throws herself into work that she stops thinking about everything else. She constantly has to be at social gatherings and demonstrations and other things. It like the whole world is more important then me or what I care about."

"Wow it does sound like your mom is really got her priorities mess up. What about your dad Carlos? Doesn't he spend time with you?"

"Rai I think you already know that answer. He is an extraordinarily prosperous and very victorious self-made entrepreneur. He makes about a ten billion dollars everyday. And plays the stock markets as well as you play soccer. He too is until the end of time on the go. Like Maria he knows where he is going to be in five years already."

"Wow I didn't realize you were so without a friend in the world. But surely they must spend a moment or two with you? I mean they must have wanted you if they had you I mean."

"Well back when I was born things weren't so problematical. But the older I got the less I saw of them. And then they expect more then I could give. All that neat stuff back at the temple? It is just a pitiful excuse for not being there. I've only had three days I consider bad and the number one is all their liability."

"What happened? Come on you can tell me. I won't judge you."

"It was my sweet sixteen as well as my golden birthday. They both had promised that they spend the whole day with me. It was going to be all about me. And for once I let myself get hopeful believing them. I woke up with the sun and got into my best dress. I ran down to the kitchen expect them but like always I was alone."

"Maybe they were running behind schedule."

"No. I wait till midnight and my birthday came and went. No cake, cards or anything. I called but they were both in meetings and couldn't be disturbed. I then destroyed everything in the house and ran. I kept running till I nearly got run over by a motorbike. It was a gang of grotesque dressed people but they offer to take me to a rave. I went with them," she told him miserably as she began to let beads of moisture fall from her face.

"Lu I don't know what to say. That must be the worse when your own parents don't even remember your birthday. I'm so sorry," he said as reached out to soothe her.

For once she didn't object to being pity. She just cried into his chest and he just kept stroking her back and being supportive. After a few moments she pulled herself together once more.

"Thanks, it felt good to get that off my chest. You really know how to help a person in pain, and I thank you for that."

"Its ok, Lu, you are very special even if some people can't see it," he said as he held her hand tightly.

Smiling she reached over to kiss him when the sudden screech of a mike rang out. They both turn to the stage where Joaquin was testing the mike.

'Hello ladies and gentlemen. I first off like to thank you all for choosing to come and dine here tonight I hope you have enjoyed our presentations of local dance and music tonight. But now it your guys turn to strut your stuff and entertain everyone. Yes folks its time for karaoke!" he paused as everyone start to clap and cheer. He waited a few moments till he could continue.

"Ok we have a challenge tonight were you customers will judge who is the best male singer, best female and best duet. So I will give you ten minutes to make your mind up if you would like to sing. If so just go to the right side of the stage and we will get you set up. Let get ready to rock!"

"Come on Raimundo this could be fun! Let go out there and blow the competition away! I mean I've seen you dance and I heard you sing in the shower on one occasion. So come on! What to you say?"

"Gee, Lu I don't know I really don't like singing in front of people. I really don't think I can. I would just humiliate you."

"Rai I believe you can do this. Just believe you can. The only thing that is stopping you is your lack of confident. Don't be afraid to try. Come on," she said as she got up.

"Err why not. Let go," he said as he stroll with her to the stage and whispered quietly to himself. "Please just don't let me make a totally fool of my self."

There were ten people brave enough to sing. Which included five girls and five boys. At the same time as Rai's big family set up the equipment and keep the customers happy everyone else was just trying not pee their pants.

Soon Joaquin got back up onto stage. "Ok folks we are going to start with the male singers. Now when it comes time to judge who is the best just start clapping and the meter will read how high it is. The person with highest score wins. Now lets begin and please no additional noise.

One by one the four guys before Raimundo went up and strut their stuff and each did very well. After the last one got of the stage with such a confident smile after singing "All 4 love" by Stevie Brock, Rai started to really panic and he was losing his confidents faster then snow melting in a heat wave.

"Come on Raimundo you can do this. Just take a deep breathe and just do it," whispered Lu to him as she squeezed his hand. With renewed confidents he smiled and got up.

He whispered to Amy the name of the song he wished to perform. Then walk to the center of the stage and grabbed the mike. "Ok hope you are ready to rock. And ladies I hope your ready for your hearts to pop out, hit it Amy!"

She threw the switch and turned a dial and the song "Beautiful Soul" start to play and it was like watching a Brazilian version of Jessie McCartney. Girls in the audience were swooning and screaming and the guys were cheering at the top of their voices. By the time he was over and done with he got a standing ovation

"Well, well it looks like the best male singer in all of Rio is my nephew Raimundo Pedrosa. Congratulations Rai. Here your prize and let hear another round of applauded! Come on people!" Joaquin said as he gave a gold trophy to his nephew.

"Thanks Uncle Jo, it was fun. I really like it."

"Well I hope you will be back when we do duets. Now lets get to our female singers!"

Lu was the last one on the stage and like Raimundo she had a tough act to follow when a girl did "Because of you" and got an almost perfect score.

"Ok you can do this, Lu. If you can bungee jump off a vault and sky dive off Dojo you can sing," and she walked onto the stage smiling widely showing off her pearly whites.

"So Lu what song do you want to sing? We got just about every song form around the world programmed into this baby. Lu?" asked Amy

"8th world wonder, please" was her only reply.

When the first lyrics escaped her lips it was like hearing the chore of heaven sing form a long forgotten dream. Not only did she sing like a dream she danced with moves so brilliant it put Broadway to shame. It was no doubt about she was winning this.

"Thank you Lu that was most beautiful!" he said as he handed her trophy. "Now let get to duets."

Everyone sang beautiful. They all sang there hearts and all were welcomed. But then Rai and Lu came up. They new just what they want to sing.

"Ok you ready?" asked Lu as she took the microphone out of its stand.

"Oh yeah and I must thank you for picking such a great song."

They music began to play and they got ready to win the whole shebang!

_Rai "We're soarin' flying there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"_

**Lu "If we're tryin' so we're breaking free"**

_"You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are"_

_**Creating space between us 'til we're separate hearts**_

Both. "But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe…" 

_We're breakin' free_

**We're soarin'**

_Flyin'_

_**There's not a star in heaven tat we can't reach.**_

_If we're tryin'_

_**Yeah we're breaking free**_

_Oh we're breakin free_

**Ohh**

_Can you feel it building like a wave the ocean just can't control_

**Connected by a feelin' Ohh in our very souls.**

**_Rising' till it lifts us up so everyone can see…_**

_We're breaking free_

**We're soarin'**

_Flyin'_

_**There not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_If we're tryin_

_**Yeah we're breakin free**_

_Oh we're breakin' free_

**Ohhh runnin'**

_Climbin' to get to that place_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_Now the time_

_**So we're breaking free**_

We're breakin' free 

**Ohhh, yeah**

_More than hope more then faith_

**This is truth this fate and together**

**_We see it comin'_**

_More than you more then me_

**Not a want but a need**

**_Both of us breakin' free_**

**Soarin'**

_Flyin'_

_**There is not a star in heaven that we can't reach if we're tryin'**_

_Yeah we're breakin' free_

**Breakin' free we're runnin'**

_Ohhh climbin'_

_**To get to the place to be all that we can be now's the time**_

**So we're breakin free**

_Oh we're breakin' free_

**Ohhh**

**_You know the world can see us in a way that different than who we are_**

****The sound of everyone cheering and get an even bigger enthusiastic response was mind blowing. They had to escape through the backdoor to get out in one piece.

"That was astonishing Rai. Thanks for stopping by. Hope to see you and your new friends again really soon. Don't worry you don't owe me anything. You just paid me back with interest."

"See you guys. Tell mom and dad I miss them and to send me a real bed. Oh and I would like mom to send me her cobbler. Thanks see you guys later bye!"

"Thank you for your hospitality. I never had such a good time. Thanks I hope to see in the future another time really soon," Lu said as kindly to her host. With a peck on the cheek the two teens ran off towards the beach.

"Rai is sure lucky to have a young woman like that in his life," Joaquin said as he patted Sofia and lead her inside.

They were laughing and giggling happily they didn't notice where they had come to till the sat down on some steps to catch their breath.

"That was incredibly amazing. I would have never had the guts to go up on stage if you hadn't pushed me. You're really good at that. Inspiring people is that how you plan to be of assistance to yourself?"

"I've yet to tell you my secrets but helping you and Jack as well as the others does seem to be good medicine for myself."

"Jack Spicer. It been nothing but annoying and just ugh. How can you be concerned about someone so pitiful?" he asked her as he scooted closer to her.

"Raimundo if you think like that you aren't really the kind of person I thought you were. I thought you looked past someone's disadvantage and faults and tried to see them for the better."

"Five years ago when things started to go really south in my life I was desperate and very unhinged. I was alone and bursting with antagonism and I hate everything even myself. I just happen to come across this WebPages by pure accident. I was thinking, "What the hell might as well give it a shot, I mean it can't get much worse can it?"

'I proceed to fill out a profile and sent it in. Almost immediately I got a response by a person who was like me. He was without a friend in the world and very lacking in self-confident. He didn't have anyone at all. He was smart and he listened and we have a discussion endless about life and what it threw at us."

"I know who he really is. Jack only seeks to be "Evil" because he wants to be notice and not ancient history. He wants to feel significant. And sometimes he doesn't give his full effort because so much of his life he been told that he just a loser."

"Raimundo they sticks and stones can break your bones but words can't hurt you? That is so bogus. I will admit yes he can be exasperating and yes he is a bit of a wuss. But he just needs someone who gives a damn. Someone who is glad he was born."

"I see you have a point. Sometimes we all act one way to hide how we really feel. Sometimes it the only way to protect are self. Oh look where we are," turning around they were both shocked at a church. It was the most important house of worship in the whole city.

"This Church of the Candelarla," Raimundo told as the held each other tightly. It was a miraculous church. Rai went on "It as you can see two glittering domes and is exactly 228 feet tall. It was designed by Evaristo de Vega and was built in 1775. It has three bronze doors and marble interior. It one of the best examples of Neo Baroque."

"It is very breath stealing but God hasn't been so kind to me. People all say he never gives you more then you can handle but I think that a crock," Lu said to Rai who was also looking at the church in silence.

"I don't know myself, I'm not religious. I mean I used to go to the church a lot but after certain things happened in my life I lost the ability to believe in faith or God," Rai said quietly.

"I don't wish to be told once more that I'm destined to go to Hell. I don't know let get out here, Rai I think someone watching us and I don't think it just Jesus. Let go to the beach."

They cut through some alleyway not noticing that someone indeed was watching them. After they reached the shoreline they finally got to take off their shoes and walk in the cool ocean waters. They splashed in the water and skipped stones. As they lay out on the beach they were ok but Lu was still not talking.

"I've got something I want to show you. Hold on tight. You are going to love this."

"What are you doing, Rai?"

"Shush, Wind,"

'What the huh? Ah." They were flying!

"You can fly? And you never told me?"

"There are many things you don't know about me. Ah here we are my favorite spot in all of Rio," he said as they touched down on a grassy cliff overlooking the city.

"This is beautiful. Rai this has been the best night of my life. Thanks you made me really feel human."

He looked at her with a painful look as he starched his head.

"Lu I need to talk to you about something. Something I did recently that not very forgivable."

"Rai let me ask this before you go on. Have you ever done anything in your life that you wish you could take back? That when you look at your hands or your reflection all you see is something unrecognizable just blood and dirt. Every feel lower the dirt?" she asked her as she looked at her hands as she talk to him.

"Yes I feel like that on a daily basis. The others don't talk about it but I can tell looking in the eyes that they haven't really forgiven and forget my past mistakes. And I can't forgive and forget myself."

"I've done a lot of things before I came to the temple things that if you knew you almost certainly wouldn't love me at all. You be repulsed."

"Very few people, Rai, are bless with the miracle that is a second chance. So many times we don't see so slips by. Even when we do realize it we can still ruin our shot at making better our lives."

"Maybe if we got this pain off our chest and told each other what was and why we both believe that even God couldn't forgive us. Just maybe we could forgive ourselves."

"Ok at the count of three we both go and say what it is. Ready?"

"One"

"Two"

"Three…"

"Huh what all that noise?" asked Lu as Rai got in front of her as Jack and Wuya appeared.

"Jack Spicer? What the hell are you doing here? I should know you were here though. When is the last time you took a bath?" asked Raimundo mockingly.

"I'll let that slide only cause I'm in hurry. Now I thought I ask nicely for, Lu, sakes. Would you two please come back to my lair? I need your help Lu. Please?" he asked extending his anemic hand out to her.

"Jack what going on? Why are you here? Jack are you in trouble? What Wuya got you doing now?" she asked eyeing the witch.

"Jack! Just get them I don't have time to waste! If you want to prove your evil to me just knock them out! Or you forever are going to be known as a feeble diminutive gnat? Get them at this instant!" growled Wuya at him.

"But…"

Rai didn't hang around for him to take action he just showed aggression and Jack was screaming not to thump his face or hair. Lu just jumped in and tried to break up the fighting.

"Guys stopped it! Let just sit and talk. Please Jack, Rai lets not fight please just talk… hey watch the chemise it an original! I paid all money I made off that dare to bungee jump off the school to buy this! Rai watch it, Jack please ah!"

As he used Typhoon Boom to split them away from each other. Breathing hard he grabbed Lu wrist tightly and yanked out the Tiger Claws.

"Come on, Lu we're booking it!" he said, as he got ready to use the Wu. But before he could utter the name of the Wu he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Raimundo! Rai are you ok! Talk to me Rai. Jack what did you do?" she demanded to him as she tried to wake the pass out boy.

"Lu I promise he will be ok. It a mild sedative he will wake in a couple of hours with only a minor headache. Come on Lu don't make me do it again."

"Jack. Please don't."

"Lu, please, come on. Ah." He said as Wuya got in his face and her fury unleashed. Lu sick of seeing her friend mistreat rush to help but he was so shocked he unintentionally gave her the tranquilizer.

"Jack…"

"Please Lu, forgive for what I'm about to do," he whispered quietly into her ear.

When she came too she was shocked that to find herself strapped to a lightning rod.

"What in Hell name going on? Jack?" she asked through angry tears.

"Lu I swear I never want to put you in danger. Just do as Wuya says and both you and Raimundo will be released. Please I can't bear the thought of my only friend being hurt."

"Jack please if there was ever a time for you to grow a spine now is it. Stop letting Wuya run your life. Let us go. Please I know you're not evil please."

"Jack get out the way and let me speak to her."

"Hello Luiza, I do hope you're having a appalling time," she cackled.

"Please your sense of humor is so much of inferior quality then Beast Boy's off Teen Titans. Now let cut to the chase and get straight to the point. What do you want from me that you have to further corrupt an innocent soul to get it? Hmm?"

"You are a smart one, smarter then Jack and all his worthless inventions. If we must get to the point. I want you to use your powers to their fullest potential and there by fusing me with this lovely and deadly body over there. Now be a good little girl and do what I asked or else."

"Or else what? Wuya honey you're a ghost. You can't do anything to anyone. You pose no threat," she replied coolly

"Oh maybe not to you but what about him?" she said as the lights turn on and there lay unconscious Raimundo strapped on a cold metal table hook up to an EKG machine.

She flouted over to him and looked her with a wicked look in her eyes. Then flew full speed in to Rai chest. But she didn't emerge on the other side. She remained inside his chest and then the heart monitor went flat line.

"Raimundo! No!"

"Wuya stopped it!" cried Jack in alarm as she emerged a second later and his heart was fine again.

Lu then realized the truth if she didn't cooperate with Wuya she lose Rai and possibly Jack. She couldn't deal with that on top of what already beleaguered her conscious.

"All right I will do it. But you must swear nothing will happen to Rai, or Jack. You will let all three of us leave this place."

"Agreed. Now do it."

Wuya flout into a bell shaped glass container and Jack started up the machine for the energy transfuse. Lu looked into Jack red eyes and knew he didn't want to do this.

She felt the metal platform rise high as she tried to steady her breathing. Focusing all her energy she called forth her element. "Electric Fury Lightning!" as all the natural energy and the ones from the stormy skies passed through her down the conductor into Wuya and then she merge with the body.

Jack quickly went to check on Lu who was barely clinging to awake.

"LU! LU! Are you ok, talk to me stay with me. Lu it is going to be ok. You'll be fine you'll be…" they both slowly turned to see Wuya laughing insanely as a familiar green flame engulfed the whole room.

"At last I have a body once more and this time it for good! Now to take out the trash," she said as she mixed her magic with androids perks and attacked rapidly at Jack and Lu till they were little more the black and blue husks.

"This wasn't part of the deal you said you let them go, Wuya."

"Jack you really are pathetic and you always will be. I hope you and your friend enjoy a one-way trip to the south Pacific! Golden Tiger Claws!" she yelled as she threw the batter teens through vortex and laughed smugly as it sealed behind them.

"Finally that pest is gone forever. So is that wrenched girl. Now time to fulfill the Heylin Prophesy," she chuckled as she scooped up her chest and Rai. She paused to brush back a strand of his hair and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Soon you will fulfill your destiny, my fallen dragon, my apprentice, my son. Let us go home together. Golden Tiger Claws!"

And with that she and Rai disappeared to god only knew where.


	6. Orgins of the Heylin Side

Origins of Heylin Side 

Both Lu and Jack were freefalling at an incredibly intense velocity, at the same time as screaming as, they fell from over a hundred feet face first into the dark cerulean ocean. Trying her best to streamline her body to soften the impact, Lu hit the water so hard it felt like hitting the deck of oil tanker.

The sheer impact with what little energy she had left all but caused her to lose consciousness. But in spite of the burning pain that was coursing all the way through her battered body she scarcely manage to surface.

Gulp as much air as her battered body could handle she began to tread water as she tried to focus her mind. But with everything happening so fast it was very hard to gather what had occurred.

"Rai he didn't come with us that much I'm sure. Ow! I can't keep up this for long. Jack we need to… Jack? Jack! Jack where are you answer me! Jack!" she cried out urgently as she scanned the immeasurable blue blanket for a sign of the boy.

"Jack! Jack! Ah!" she looked and gasped as she saw his kitschy goggles flouting on top of a ring of bubbles.

"Jack! Hang on!" sucking in another gulp of air and dove down. She spotted him almost immediately as she scooped him up and with the last of her strength dragged him to the rocky shoreline of a desert island.

"Come on Jack. Talk to me! Please come wake up!" she screamed at him but he gave no sign he had heard her even.

She pressed her fingers at his neck checking for his pulse and almost immediately realized he had none nor was he even breathing for that matter. Realizing she was going to lose her best friend if she didn't take action she prepared to do CPR.

"Please, God, if you can hear my pray let me save his life," she whispered as she began to perform the artificial resuscitation. But after a few minutes he still was more blue then his usually wishy-washy self. Looking at her hands she mentally asked herself if she could do what she was considering.

"Please work. Jack, forgive me if this hurts. Lightning!" As she shot electricity into him twice and at last he coughed.

"Man that felt worse then when I unintentionally got my fingers stuck in a live socket! Lu! Why are you crying?" he asked completely disoriented.

Lu just flung herself into his arms and cried uncontrollably. "Oh Jack I'm so glad your alright! I thought I lost you!"

"Lu are you ok? Where are we? What happened? Where is my evil lair?" he asked her as he rung out his fiery scarlet locks.

"Well Wuya sent us here, after I fused her wraithlike body with the android one. But I don't retain any information of Raimundo being with us so he must still be back at your basement. But why I no idea."

"So where she send us my memory is a little fuzzy?"

"I'm pretty sure we are in the south Pacific and as far as I can tell we are miles from any civilizations. To make matters worse we have no way to get in touch with anyone. We are stuck."

"Oh man! We can't be stuck! I can't be left high and dry forever in the middle of nowhere. We'll have nothing to eat! We are going do expire! I'm too young and good looking to expire!" he start to cry hysterically as he start running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Jack! Jack! Hey Jack Spicer!" she gripped his coat collar and whacked him hard across the face.

'Better?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Your welcome. Jack we are going to be all right. Just don't lose your cool. We will figure out a way to get back home. I don't how yet but I'm sure we will get rescued. So don't panic!"

"But how are going to make do till we get rescued, Lu? My tech is toast after taking a bath in that water. And it's not like either of us have a working cell phone. So what the plan?"

"Well this island might not be very big but we should see if we can find some type of shelter and fresh water source. Food won't be a problem if you aren't allergic to fish or shellfish."

"You always so in control in a crises?" he asked as he hung his coat up on a low branch to dry and walk with her.

"No I very scared right now and it taken all the self control Master Fung has taught me not panic. I'm very scared and I think I lost all my dinner in the vortex. Hey do you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like a waterfall. Lets go!" he said as they ran to source of the sound. Just as they were about to reach it however he tripped over a rock and landed face first into some mud.

"Swell I get a free mud bath right after I've already had soak in the tub," he grumbled softly.

Lu couldn't help but snigger as she helped him up. But the mud was so slippery they both fell into the waterhole.

"Ok I think we had enough of water!" he shouted as they climbed out and sat on a log.

"Well we won't get dehydrated and we can take a bath if we please that good. We still are going to need shelter and food."

"Well there is a small cave behind that waterfall that full of bits of iron in its walls." Jack said as he took off his right boot and let the water slowly drip out.

"How? How do you know that, Jack? You're human metal detector or something? I thought you said your paraphernalia was fried. How can you tell there are pockets of iron in there?" inquired Lu as she rung out her hair.

"I don't know really, it just a talent I always have possessed. I've always been able to find metal and make it into anything I wanted. I built my first robot when I was two. Come on lets get some food and make a fire."

"Well making a bonfire won't be as hard as it for the people on Survivor I can just use my powers to start a small one."

They took apart after much pleading the Helia bot and made it into constructive tools then went to the shallows pools and fished for three hours till they caught some eels, a lobster, and a small octopus that reminded them of Wuya.

Jack surprised Lu when he actually started to cook a decent serving of food out of the merger provisions.

"Wow an evil boy genius who can cook. Now I've seen everything. This eel is great. You cook great, so were did you gain knowledge to cook?" asked Lu as she ate her eel slowly savoring the flavor.

"Well it was actually my mom Stephanie idea. See I want to learn how to make grenades and additional military hardware but like when I wanted knife-throwing lessons she made me take up food preparation curriculum as an alternative. I in fact did graduate first in the class. I learned everything there is too being acquainted with on the subject of food preparation. Still being mad at her I kinda turned her toaster oven into a target shooter," he put in plain words with a faint sign of going red in the face.

"I see. My parents made me take finishing school classes when I was a kid and I hate it. I love being wild as well as spontaneous and living on the edge and full of danger and adrenaline!"

"Yeah its amazing how little parents understand their kids these days. And how little they pay attention to them," replied Jack as a tear rolled down his face.

"Wanna have a discussion about it?" asked Lu as she scooted closer to him.

"No not really. I'm fine. I Jack Spicer don't need anyone anything. I'm evil and evil needs no one. I care about me and me and no-one else," he said as he tried to sound tough and hurtful but couldn't mask the pain in his own voice.

"Jack if you really didn't care about what other think or about other safety then why did you rush to my aid after Wuya used me? If you didn't care about me why haven't you used me?"

"I, I just don't play psychoanalyst with me!" he screamed.

"Jack we are both very much alike. We do bad things. Like for me it breaking hearts and laws, for you its building robots and try to "take over the world," we are both trying to compensate for being without a friend in the world and not extremely confident with ourselves."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jack I think you do. Just be honest with yourself for once," she said as laid her hand over his leg and looked at him with pleading green eyes.

His hands and the rest of him trembled for a moment then he turned and looked her and sighed.

"Your right. When we talk to each other online I told you everything I couldn't confess in real life. I've know I'm not really evil but I just kept thinking if I could just something big and very impressive then maybe I won't be called a loser."

"Jack you don't have to prove to anyone but yourself you're not a loser. I mean I guess that why I can't let go of my past for the reason that I've done a lot of brainless things and I know I have yet to be redeem in my own eyes."

They spent into the late hours of the darkness having a discussion, till they fell sound asleep in the cave side by side. There was fiercest thunderstorm that raged it fury all night but they didn't even become aware of it. They woke at the break of day to the most gorgeous skies and sunrise.

They set in motion to have some excitement. Climbing trees, exploring waters, watching wildlife and practicing fighting and talking and laughing. This continued for about five days till on the fifth day they sat on the white beach watching the sunset.

"Look out there! If there was a representation for happiness and magnificence in the dictionary that would be it don't you think, Jack?" asked Lu as a humpback whale leapt into the air and in front of sun. It was out of this world.

"I remember dreaming about something like this a short time ago. This is all so magical. Lu I never knew what it meant to have a true friend till I meet you. I promise once we are rescued I will give up my evil ways for good," he told her as he squeezed her hand and she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Jack. You are my best friend no matter what the others might say. Still I wish I were back home. Not Spain but the Xiaolin Temple. It's the only place in the world that feels like home. I mean Kimmy was my best girl friend and we could do things that only girls could do. Clay was like a wise older brother; Omi was like that exasperating little brother you wish you didn't have and Rai? I've never known what love was till I looked into his eyes. I wonder how everyone is," she mused quietly as two more whales joined the one out on the horizon.

"Yeah I bet you miss even Master Fung and that slithering garbage disposal Dojo. Yeah I miss them too. I wish they were here," he agreed with her, as they looked at the setting sun together.

"Hey what is that?" asked Lu pointing to a fast approaching black speck.

"I don't know but it moving fast and its coming right at us! Ahh!" they both screamed as shut their eyes tightly and trembled in each other arms.

"Lu? Jack Spicer?" asked a vaguely familiar voice.

"Huh?" opening their eyes little by little they saw it was Kimiko who was coincidently wearing clothes like Jack's Holo-Kimiko with the rest of the Xiaolin gang looking at them awkwardly

"Kimmy! Oh Kimmy you don't know how good it is too see you!" cried Lu as she hugged Kimiko tightly and then hugged and kissed all the guys. Even Jack followed her in the suit.

"Eww I've got bad guy coodies all over me!" shivered Kimiko as she got a moist towel and wiped herself off.

"What are you two strays doing so far from the ranch? We haven't seen hide or hair of either for almost a week! And where is the third stray calve I might add?" asked Clay confused.

"Yes where have you been and what are you doing with Jack Spicer?" asked Omi accusing.

"Well Wuya force me to use my powers to merge her with this android body and then she threw me and Jack into a portal that opened here. And we had no way to get in touch with any of you so we were just trying to get by till Lady Luck smiled on us."

"Yeah we have had a great time after Lu saved my life here. I've been trying to use the metal I found to manufacture a beacon but we have some problems. What brings you here anyway?" asked Jack

"Not that it's any of your business Jack but we have been looking for Lu all over and then Dojo sensed an active Wu. So we came to investigate but I doubt if the Wu is here with you guys been here for almost a week. I'm sure you would have taken it!" said Kimiko angrily.

"We have seen no Wu and we been on every inch of this tiny island. There is nothing but foliage and flora and a small waterfall that is it. No Wu." Jack assured her as he empty his pockets to prove it.

"What Wu are you looking for exactly, Dojo?" asked Lu as she starched his left ear.

Pulling out the Shen Gong Wu Scroll it opened to the correct page and he read aloud.

"Xiaomei 's bracelet it gives the wearer if touching someone empathic abilities. Like they can absorb memories as well as strong feelings along with emotions that are on the surface of someone conscious mind," Dojo put in plain words as he start to roll up the scroll but Lu stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he asked irritated with her enough.

She looked from the drawing and her wrist several times before gasping.

"Oh my god. I have the Wu!"

"What!" everyone exclaimed as she rolled up her sleeve and showed off her bracelet.

"I thought you said you didn't find this on the island?" asked Kimmy

"I didn't"

"Then where in tarnishing did you find this Wu?"

"I bought it on Ebay for 75 bucks a couple of years ago,"

"What is this Ebay?" asked Omi severely perplexed by her vocabulary.

"Let me get this straight you BOUGHT a SHEN GONG WU on the INTERNET for 75 BUCKS?" asked Dojo undoubtedly upset.

"Look can we forget that I bought the darn thing and get back to the Temple so we can come up with a plan to find Wuya and Rai and stop whatever she got planned?" asked Lu clearly frustrated that they hadn't left yet.

"Ok let us return home. Still what we gonna do with Spicer?" asked Omi

"Well we can't leave him that would be in human but what we gonna do? If we take home he just gonna come steal our wu when we leave. And he already probably learned many of our secrets cause of Lu.

"Look Clay, Omi, Kimiko. I'm not evil any longer. I gave it up when Lu saved me. I've seen what Wuya can do and I don't want to be part of it. I just want friends. To be your friend. I don't want to go home. It is lonely and I want to be with you. Lu is my best friend and I am truly remorseful for upsetting you guys. However I would like to be of assistance. Please."

'Yeah guys he entitled to a second chance. Please let him come," begged Lu with puppy dog eyes.

"Lu…Ahh!" they screamed as an explosion of gold got sandwiched between the two groups. For a few moments everyone was blinded by the light intensity. Then in the center of light was a scroll. It was The Scroll of the 12 Xiaolin Dragons.

"Dojo what is going?" demanded Omi to the little dragon cowering behind his left leg.

"A new Xiaolin Dragon has been revealed and we are about to find out who and what element."

It spun around twelve times then at a snail's pace opened. It went past Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo and Lu's pictures and stopped at the symbol of Metal. The ink dragon swirled around for a few moments and then it revealed the face of the Xiaolin Dragon of Metal and the name "Jack Spicer!"

Magically Jack black gothic garments faded away and in their place were Xiaolin Robes. Lu was at the same time also given back her robes because her outfit was pretty much trashed by at that moment. The light and scroll vanished as suddenly as it had come.

Everyone was in disbelief. They just stood in incomprehension. "Well it looks like I'm one of you as of this moment. Let go home," he finally said sheepishly.

'I can't believe that Jack Spicer is one of us this is kookier the coo coo clock bird!" exclaimed Clay as he help Jack on top of Dojo. "You better not vomit in my hat for a second time or I'll just let you ride on underside of Dojo!" he hissed.

"I won't I give my word. I'll throw up on the side. Come on lets go to the temple. I'm getting tired of playing Robinson Curuso at any rate." Jack said as he scooted closer to Kimiko who gave him a look.

"Jack keep your grimy fingers off me if you want to live," she hissed in a snake like voice to him.

"I was just gonna say I really like that look and what nice perfume your wearing. I was developing some for you."

"Oh you where making me perfume? Why would you do that? And this was a free sample that was anonymous ship to me a few days ago. Actually it was the morning after Lu and Rai disappeared. This is the bottle it came in," she handed him crystal purple teardrop bottle with her name in gold.

"Hey this is the perfume I made for you! I spent many long nights concocted this thing. I did send it to you but it was supposed to reach your destination on your birthday as one part of your birthday surprise," Jack confessed to her.

"Thanks for the gesture. It was nice. Hey we are halfway back to the temple and you haven't gone green around the gills yet."

"Yeah I guess I doing better."

"I don't understand humans don't have gills. So how we can be green around them if humans don't posses gills like fish do? Are you implying people acquire gills one way or another?" asked Omi.

"Omi it just means someone looks sick. Seriously Omi you think after all this time you would have learn something about the modern world. Sheesh." Lu said to Omi quietly as they went faster. Finally following what seemed like an eternally they reached the Xiaolin Temple.

She jumped off Dojo skidded down the roof tiles and did a forward flip and landed in front of Master Fung. She looked at him with shame in her and bowed to him as the others touched down.

"Well looks like our own temple rebel as at last return and it a look we have another new student as well."

"She had the Wu along! She bought it online of all things! Now Jack Spicer is one of us. Somebody check the scroll I think it's busted!" yelled Dojo furiously.

"Dojo I think our newest monks could do with to have something hot to eat and drink before we question or lecture them. They been alone and through much and need a moment to relax."

"Thank you, Master Fung. But really we should be preparing and figure out what Wuya got planned."

"Omi is the one who takes things too seriously. You require some time to put your feet up. At this time I will give you three hours to build up your strength, then we'll have a discussion. Lu you look horrible just take a breath and rest."'

"Ok I will take a break. Come on Jack lets go set up your room. It will be right next to mine."

"I can't believe your not going to be gnashing your teeth with her. She is totally defiant in addition to being insubordinate as well as discourteous, and she has brought a great deal of shame upon the Xiaolin Dragons name! Master why is she not being penalize?" asked Omi brusquely without a doubt pissed off by Lu' s way of doing things.

"Yes Omi she has been doing numerous wrongs things. But I seemed to call to mind a certain yellow skin monk who disobey me and used the Ring of the Nine Dragons. We all make mistakes and part of being human is make those mistakes and learning from them."

" Omi no individual on this earth is perfect no matter how they do their utmost for it. There is no way to achieve true perfection. That kinda of thing is pure illusion. Omi I think you should try and understand what it means to be an adolescent and what it means human for you are human." Master Fung told his young pupil kindly as he left him alone.

"We were kind of jerks to her. I mean we don't share everything we feel or think. That is what privacy is and we didn't respect that. I mean I don't tell you both what I'm thinking all the time. And Master Fung is right we all make mistakes." Kimiko said sadly.

"Yeah I reckon we are obliged to give her an request for forgiveness for our past actions. Heck we all made some kind slip-up and said something that was insensitive one way or another at some point from the time when we all met. We should tell her we are sorry." Clay told them.

"There is a old proverb young monks you should be aware of. "If we only had the gift to see ourselves the way others see us through their eyes." It is wise to keep it in mind. Come I'm acquainted with two people who you owe an admission of guilt too," replied Master Fung as he scooped up Dojo and escort the young monks to the bedchambers.

"I can't believe we have to ask for forgiveness to them! Two incredibly ignominious human beings. This does not stand in good health with me. That all I can say." Omi grumbled.

The two friends had just finished putting Jack's room together when they others came over. Lu crossed her arms and made her eyes into thin catlike silts. "What do you want?"

"Lu we came to express regret for our past actions. We were wrong trying to violate your confidentiality. We shouldn't have taken it so personally as to what you said. We just want to be your friends and that all." Kimiko said as the others bowed their heads in shame.

"Well I meant no disrespect intended for you. I like all of you very much but you have to keep in mind like their parts of me you don't like there are parts of you I don't fancy much either." Lu and Jack then shook their hands.

"Now let figure out what Wuya got up that metallic sleeve of hers now."

"So Jack Spicer as the newest dragon in our ranks is there any information you wish to disclose with us?" asked Master Fung with a deadly piercing gaze on the young boy.

"Well a little while ago to prove I wasn't an incompetent loser, I agreed to retrieve this coffer of hers that she buried in the catacombs that are directly underneath the temple vault."

"You're the one that caused the earthquake we felt! See I told you that they weren't natural," exclaimed Kimiko vehemently.

"Wait a second their partner you mean to say that there are hidden passages ways underneath are temple? And evil hags like Wuya have access to them?" asked Clay with a look of confusion and disbelief on his large mug.

"Yes how is it possible?" asked Omi as he started to think really hard.

"It is possible young monks because the temple wasn't built here by mere chance. At what time Grandmaster Dashi chose this spot to erect his temple it was because it was at the center point of positive Kung energies," explained Master Fung as he unlock the vault door and began to descend the staircase.

"Kung? What is Kung? And what does it have to with be great Xiaolin Dragons?" asked Omi trying not show the fact he was naive on the area under discussion.

"Kung is when chi energies are united into one single powerful energy. When the twelve elemental energies are as one it become all but omnipotent and that as only been done once and by one person only. Many have tried and failed over the centuries to unite these energies in one vessel. But it seems sadly that it was only meant to be done once. Still this spot alone is where those twelve individual energies can be found and combined."

"Dojo? Did you check the catacombs for anything out of the ordinary like I asked?"

"Nothing on the Xiaolin Dragon Star was touched but I never been brave enough to venture further then that."

"What is the Xiaolin Dragon Star? I never heard of before. And I've lived here all my life!" exclaimed Omi as they reached the floor of the vault.

"Patient young monk. You are about to see it for yourself. Brace yourselves young ones this doesn't make the stomach very happy." Master Fung said as he removed a twelve-pointed star medallion from around his neck and pressed it into identical hole in the wall.

All of a sudden the floor turned into a giant elevator and they all fell into darkness.

"Ahh! Mommy!" cried Jack as gripped the nearest person arm in fright. When they hit bottom some phosphorus crystal lit up and one annoyed Kimiko looked at him and said as sweetly as she could mange "Jack will you please let go of my arm. Thank you."

"Look at what we are standing on," cried Lu as she spun around to see the whole site.

It was the same 12 sided star on it was really, really, really huge. Each of the points had a pictogram of an element and a Chinese character inscribed on it and in the center was the pictogram of "One" or "United" Six of the points were glowing. It was their elements! But the point for "Wind" was flickering and had lost much of its radiant light.

"It has I feared, Raimundo's wind in addition to his positive chi is evaporating away rapidly. He is in grave danger. As are the rest of you and the six remaining Xiaolin Dragons. I fear it at long last has come moment in time to read the Forbidden Scroll." Master Fung said in a deathly grave whispered that made everyone hair except Omi's stand on ends.

"No! Not happening! Dashi made me promise in less the world was ending that that scroll would remain locked up and hidden away. I'm not break a promise I've been keeping for 1500 years!" yelled Dojo as everyone quickly followed Master Fung out of the subterranean vault.

"Please Dojo this is that point in time. It must be done. The human race and very existence of good is at stake please you must tell us where you conceal the scroll." Dojo's beloved master told him with a serious glance from his azure eyes.

"Ok. Follow me. I'll take you too it," he said as he lead them outside and to the acacia tree. Jack right hand went tingly like when your body parts fall asleep.

"It's buried at least two meters straight down. It's in an iron box wrapped in steel chains. Clay I'll need your help getting it out."

"Ok, Jack, I'll lend you a foot. Seismic Kick, Earth!" he shouted as he stomped his big boot into the ground. An extraordinarily large carter was fashioned and they could see in the twilight a small gleam far-off underneath their feet.

"Ok let's see if that technique we developed on the island works." He then cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. "Ok here goes nothing, Magnetic Repulsion, Metal!" he shouted as he summoned the chest and it flew up more rapidly then he anticipated and hit him upside the noggin.

"Ow! Ok I really, really, like to be something other then comic relief in life. Oh that smarts," he whined as Kimiko who decided to take pity on him gave him a small kiss on the discoloration.

"There is that better?" she asked kindly to him as she helped him up.

"Yes that is a whole lot better thanks."

"Your welcome. That was kinda of cool how you are already mastering your powers. It took the rest us of much hard work, practicing in addition to time along with a whole lot of discipline."

"Yeah no offence, Spicer, but you don't seem to work very hard at all. You just seemed to bellyache and complain. Hell you never even thrown a punch and you've always found a way to make an effort and cheat in a Xiaolin Showdown previous to now."

"Yes what Clay and Kimiko have just said is very true. It is not like you're the pointiest silverware in the bicycle shed." Omi put in to the conversation.

"That is sharpest tool in the shed, Omi. And it just goes to show you people can do much better then you give them credit for if given a fair chance to prove themselves." Jack said as Lu smiled at him as the reached the box.

"Ah the Forbidden Scroll. It has not been examined from the time when it was first written over 1500 years ago. The secrets that are within this scroll haven't been made public in over a millennium. Now the time has finally come for the story so long forgotten to be told once more. Dojo if you would open it, please." Master Fung instructed the small dragon.

"Ok let's see if I retain the necessary information on just how to unlock this baby. It's been an extraordinarily long time from the time when Dashi and I buried this thing. Lets see," he said as he began to tinker with a combination lock with the Chinese calendar on it. He at last lined up a date an animal and an element and then the steel chains fell off but there was still one security device left to go.

"Hmm something about that date looks extraordinarily familiar, but for life of me I can't figure out where I've seen, it prior to at the moment. I'm sure I've seen it while studying the scrolls though." Lu said as she tried to summon up in her mind where she seen the date before.

"I know!" exclaimed Omi emotionally that he knocked both Lu and Jack off their by now weak legs.

"Ow Omi!" they both yelled at with their cheeks flushed with irritation.

"Oops sorry my ghastly. I just become conscious that the date on the lock is Dashi's birthday and the animal is the year in which he was born and the element was his natural birthright element. Which is very much to my surprise wind." Omi made clear to the group.

"Look! It that 12 pointed Dragon Star! Hmm anyone else notice that the way this box is wrought it could perhaps include more then just a scroll?" remarked an observant Kimiko as she trance the outline of the star with her long delicate finger.

"Your right, Kim. I always knew you were more then just a pretty face. You had intelligence underneath that shimmering ebony silk locks," complement Jack to Kim.

She opened her mouth to say some kind of riposte, but stopped and said as a substitute. "Thanks that is very thoughtful of you to say. Maybe you're not just some abnormal loser with no social life."

"I want you to know Kimiko I did try and put into practice those ten rules you told me. I must confess they are incredibly accommodating as well as very accurate."

"Ahem. Let us not get anymore-distracted warriors. Master Fung we are ready to be enlighten with whatever this ancient, powerful tome," Omi said as he bowed to the master.

"Very well it is time you learn the truth about your inheritance. The proud heritage of the Xiaolin Dragons and their mighty legacy as well as the terrible origins of evil of the Heylin Side and its own legacy and heritage. Xiaolin Dragon Star Open!"

The box opened with a huge explosion of colors. When they died away the looked into the box and inside were a large old manuscript with the Xiaolin Dragon Star insignia on the cover and a scroll with the same symbol.

Picking up the scroll Master Fung read aloud what was on the golden seal. "Sealed by Grandmaster Dashi's own hand. May only be open if the Xiaolin Power existence is threaten and evil has begun the genocide plan."

"Wow Dashi sure knew how to give you a serious sensation of ominous. What inside that old piece of parchment may perhaps transform our lives forever? Should we unwrap it?" asked Lu at the same time as she leaned on Clay for support because she still didn't have all the feeling back in her legs.

"Young dragons new and old I know this may seem ill-omened, nevertheless we have got to the very existence of good is at stake as well as something precious to all of you. Are you ready?" asked Master Fung to the young ones who all nodded agreement.

"Alright," he slowly took a paintbrush and dipped in a weird smelling substance and spread it across the golden seal and it turn to liquid at a snail's pace. The scroll began to glow in a multitude of colors as it at a snail's pace unraveled its self. The Xiaolin Dragon Star was exposed spiraling in the heart of the otherwise blank parchment. It at that moment shot out more rapidly then a nine millimeter projectile and hit everyone dead center in their foreheads. All of sudden their eyes went blank and they went into a mediation trance.

The familiar temple scenery slowly faded away into unfamiliar landscapes. It was like watching an ink drawing come to life at the same time as it was gradually filled with colors.

"What in tarnation is going on? I never have seen anything like this back home on the Texas grassland."

"This is pure magic. It's way better then all my holograms I had back in that filthy old basement! With the exception of perhaps one." Jack said softly to himself as they all took in the sights.

"Master Fung where are we?" asked Omi intriguingly.

"My young monks the question at hand is not "_where_" but "_when"_. It is 1526 years in the ancient past in the year 480 A.D. It is precisely 26 years previous to Dashi incarcerate Wuya in her puzzle box.

"So why are we in 26 years previous to Dashi doing what he so legendary for?" asked Kimiko as they near the edge of a rock face.

"Those individuals underneath us are the reason we are here. Keep in mind kiddies we are just observing echoes of what went before. We have no physical substance in this time. We technically don't exist in this time." Dojo told the gang as the fixed their gaze below where a yellow skinned young man was in the middle of battling a long red hair young woman in black clothing that showed off a lot skin.

"Is that Dashi?" asked Kimiko as trying to see through the glare of the sun hurting her baby blues.

"No that cannot be Dashi. I've met the grandmaster on one occasion before remember? That isn't him. Dashi wore a black shirt and white pants. And he didn't have any facial hair. And look that man is wearing the Xiaolin Dragon Star," pointed out a sharp-eyed Omi.

Indeed the man below wore a snow-white martial arts shirt with black cuffs, jet-black silk pants. His eyebrows were so bushy they looked like hairy caterpillars. He had a pencil thin mustache and a miniature chin beard.

"Who dang nab it is that fellow?" asked Clay as the man performed spectacular display of martial arts techniques as he battled the mysterious woman.

"His name was Grandmaster Xiaowei. He was the creator of the ways of the Xiaolin Dragon. He was a martial arts prodigy and had a great talent for storytelling. He was a traveler in addition to being a great philosopher and he was the original Xiaolin Dragon. He was the first one to master all 12 elements and come up with a very only one of its kind method of fighting with those elements. He wrote the Xiaolin Dragon Manuscript. It has great powers and knowledge contain in it from one of the greatest minds every to live" Dojo explained proudly as the man continue to exchange blows with the woman.

"I've seen that woman before!" exclaimed Jack all of sudden as the woman in question began to fight with dirty dishonorable underhanded tactics. She was indeed also a master of fighting but was not above using unfair supernatural advantages.

"Jack, how do you know her? None of us have seen her before though she strangely familiar. Where have you seen her before?" asked Lu as the woman below fingernails grew ten times as long and crackled with electrical power.

"When Wuya made me go get her chest in the underground catacombs. We came to the giant hand sculpture that looked like a female demon. There was this weird and wonderful inscription on it and when Wuya approached a ghostly woman appeared. Like it was a magical hologram recording. She kept saying the word "Valonia" despite the fact that I've no idea what it means in the slightest."

"You mean that woman was the same one Wuya spoke to?" Kimiko asked Jack.

"Well the magic hologram woman wore a hood and cloak so I couldn't see her face but that is the same seductive clothing and bare dainty feet. I wouldn't forget that."

"I trust what you have said, young Jack is the truth." Master Fung told the newest monk with a small smile. He sighed and continues, "The woman in question is named Valonia. Furthermore if we all watch with awareness we will discover what these two have to do with your present in the past."

Valonia was as beautiful as she was evil. Her long flowing thick red tresses kept blowing in a non-existed breeze. Her knife-like jade feline eyes gave the impression that they radiated the glow of immense powers. She looked like she was geared up to eradicate. Her pointy ears picked up even the smallest of vibrations and she seemed to be winning.

'Ah Xiaowei! We have dance this bout for quite sometime and up till now you still can't do what needs to be done. You are weak. You in addition to your pathetic _human_ emotions are nothing more then fools. Despite the fact that those who hail from my hidden land are not just physically powerful. We are stronger both equally mind and body!"

" We aren't limited by irrational things such as love and sympathy and all your imprudent morels and code of honor. Let me show you what the power of Empress of the Heylin magnificent city Nilyeh can do!" Valonia chortle madly as she shot emerald energy bolt at Xiaowei by a hair's breadth missing his left ear

"You by no means cared about anyone, witch. All you care about is your cursed artificial beauty and power. You are nothing except twisted mischievous evil spirit whom take pleasure in watching others go through much unrequited pain and melancholy and proving your points."

"Don't make the mistake of underestimating me. I'm more then a pitiful human like you are. I've evolved into true perfection! I'm so beyond your comprehension. I've master everything that the Flaming Heart of Heylin Magic could offer."

"You talk to much woman! Elemental strike!"

"Don't ever think I'm weak because I'm a female! You men are far too arrogant and pigheaded! Heylin Knife Blade!" as she then chucked identical twin daggers at him and laughing as they shredded his garments to pieces.

"I don't think anything little of you, other then you have allowed yourself to be poison by the evil flame you worship so much. You don't understand how wonderful it is to feel."

"Don't even try to get in my head! Hiyah!" as rock and mud came plunging down towards.

He jumped in the air and surfed the wind and solidified the mudslide but doing so he let his guard down and Valonia took completed advantage. She took to the heavens in a straight line at him and extended her talons and then quickly swiped his handsome face.

"Ahh!" he cried as his hands flew to his face and blood dripped down between his fingers.

Laughing at his pain she enthusiastically licked the blood off her fingertips and a radiant emerald flame encircled her. "I do so love watching you in agony. Furthermore making you permanently repulsive is just all the sweeter. Despite the fact that you must now walk this world with your hideous, I on the other hand, shall remain the absolute peak of exquisiteness perfection. Ha, Ha, it so sweet of you to providing me with my much needed nectar."

"You are too in love with yourself, Valonia, Xiaolin Shoku Dragon Star Attack!" as he did unbelievable attack configuration. He became nothing more then a black outline with glowing white aura and unleashed ferocity of energy attack.

"Ahhhhhh! My face! My beauty! No!" she screamed in pain as she held her own hands to her face.

"As of this moment your outer surface will go with your inside, witch!" he told her with a smug smile.

"This isn't over, Xiaowei. I swear you shall pay for what you done. You will pay. You haven't even begun to know the true meaning of the words pain and suffering. I shall teach them to you and these are teacher whom lessons you won't fail to remember even in your grave!" she said as she vanished in her emerald flame that exploded. The backlash of the massive firestorm sent Xiaowei careening uncountable down the mountainside.

"Wow that was… there are no words to accurately describe the battle that was just fought. It was amazing." Kimiko said in shock as the countryside began to ripple like waves in a pond.

"What is happening!" Jack yelled like a baby as everything melted away.

"This is only the began of the story my young monks. There is a great deal more to tell." Master Fung said as the land finally change to a meadow with a large waterfall pouring its water it the lake and river framing the meadow.

A staggering Valonia was barely able to stand. She kept threatening to fall over. She at last finally collapsed on the ground next to the lake with short shallow breath. Her hands were still plastered firmly on her face.

Gradually she turned to the water and little by little she let her talon like fingers slipped off her face. Then she opened her green cat eyes and let out a scream that came from the darkest corners of hell. Her timeless youthful face was ancient as well as repulsive she was beyond repulsive she break every mirror in the world with this face.

"NO! No, this cannot be! I am the immortal goddess of ageless beauty of the Heylin side. I'm the only one who has masters its powers and learned all its dark secrets! I am the most beautiful woman on the planet that every was and will every be!" she began her expression of grief and beating the earth in angry.

"I won't let anyone see me like this. Normally my magic would have protect my but I've be away form Nilyeh to long. Still I know of one way to treat my condition till a cure can be found."

Valonia eyes narrowed as they set aflame from her angry. The land around her began to wither decay and eventual die. It was obvious the land around in her close proximity was directly affected by her moods. And Valonia was sure in a foul mood, as she gripped tightly an amethyst and gold diamond shape talisman that had a wolf eye in the center around her neck.

"Dark Wolf Eye! I call upon thy power and come forth and do thy bidding!"

There was a loud wolf howl that echoed across the land and out popped twelve extremely large evil looking wolves. Each one seemed have one of the elements power. They bowed respectful to their mistress who just smiled wickedly at them. She gently stroked their silky fur for a moment.

"Listen well my pups. I have an important mission for you. I need you all to go to vast corners of the globe and inflicted as much misery and agony as you can. Then after that I want you to find me 12 pure souls and bring them to me. I will drain them of their innocence and sugary energy. That will revitalizes my beauty till the next full moon. So go forth and do as I've asked and be back by sundown with my nectar. There no better nectar then negative thoughts with a hint of essences of pure soul of a child!"

Howling in agreement the raced off till she couldn't see them anymore. She then began to prop herself up some she looked at her dress with another foul look. It was very damaged from her brawl.

"This is intolerable a sovereign must until the end of time be perfect. Well I may perhaps be cursed by Xiaowei's good luck charm power but I should be able still to fix my cloths." A light green energy wave rippled from her head to her toes to fix herself up.

"Ah much better," she said quietly to herself. Waiting for her wolves to come back seem to take an eternity. But finally as the sun was going down they returned. In each of their jaws was a limp child and they eyes pulse with energy.

"Ah my nectar as at last has been brought to me. First give me my first dose the negative energy please." She opened her arms wide as well as her mouth and eyes. They blackish purple energy shot out of the wolves' eyes, at the same time were transferred into Valonia's body. The weak emerald flame that had greatly dimmed flared up with such intensity that the coming night became as bright as day.

"Ah that was one of the most tasty thing I every taste. My strength has been completely replenished. Now for my beauty treatment I don't wish to look like this for another second!"

Whining in agreement they deposit the blackout children at her feet and one by one she picked them up and stole the breath of life and with it their life force. Afterward she burned each empty shell. Then she reabsorbed the wolves. Smiling to herself she licked her fangs with pleasures.

"Ah now I'm beautiful once more. Now to journey homeward where I will devise a way to get my revenge on Xiaowei. Now let go hom…what is that noise?" as she looked through the reeds trying to find the sources of the weird and wonderful sound. She found a muddy wet bundle half buried in a mud hole.

Picking up to examine it more closely she was shocked to find out it was a baby girl! She could have been no more then a few hours old. She looked like she was very cold and hadn't been fed at all.

"Oh you poor thing. Why would someone dump you here in the middle of nowhere? Heylin Memory Recall!" as the tiny newborn memories was revealed. A young mother and father being told by a monk to drown the child after it was discovered that the great evil inside her couldn't be removed even after an exorcism had failed to get it out of her.

"Humans are monsters. It wasn't mere chance I was here. I was destined to find you, my Dark Gem, to help you fulfill your destiny. Since you seemed to be very crow like I will name you Wuya. You will be my daughter and together we will get our vengeance on the human race. Especially Xiaowei!" As she then disappeared with her newfound daughter in tow.

"Wow back up! This can't be. Wuya doesn't have a mother! No way can someone evil as she could ever have a mom!" Omi proclaimed.

"Omi everyone has a mom and dad. Hey this thing is changing again!" exclaimed Lu as they were now outside an oriental home with a single candle burning.

Inside on a thin mat bed was Xiaowei blackout covered up in bandages. A young woman was hunched over him as she mixed things in different wooden bowls and applied them to his wounds. She smiled sweetly as she got up and went past a large mirror as she went to get more supplies in a cupboard. Her extremely long shiny black hair flowed like a river of black silk and her big black eyes seemed to full of much wonder and curiosity.

She wore creamy colored dress accent by rosy gold. She had a white lily hair comb above her right ear that made her look even lovelier. Lu noticed something else that the others over looked.

"She has my bracelet! Look! On her right wrist!"

"Who is she? She is very pretty I will admit. Master Fung who is she?" asked Jack as the young woman sat back down and put fresh bandages on Xiaowei's left shoulder.

Master Fung just pointed and singled for them too watch.

To their amazement Xiaowei began to finally stir. "Oh my aching body. I feel like I hit by a mountain. Where am I? What is going on?" he asked tried to get back up but the lady gently pushed him down.

"Shush lie still. The villagers found you lying with a complete lose consciousness on the edge of the forest at the edge of the mountains. You looked like you had been fighting a demon and lost. They brought you back to our seclude village Batai. You have been unconsciousness for a fortnight. I was starting to think you would never awaken," the healer said to kindly.

"I thank you for caring for me so long. May I know the name of my savior?" asked Xiaowei as he gently stroked her lovely face.

"My name is Xiaomei and you are?"

"Xiaowei."

Xiaomei was a special woman. She was very compassionate as well as patient and understanding. She loved to read, garden, sing bird songs listen to a good story. She was so beautiful and amazing. She was also fun loving and blissful very selfless and a good listener.

Eventually she and Xiaowei fell in love and married and then like most married couple she had their child. A little yellow skinned boy with big black eyes.

"I can tell just by looking at him he has a great destiny. You can tell he will do great and wonderful things. He is so beautiful just like his mother. What is name to be my love?"

"Well I want to name him something that means something important. I will name him Dashi which means Master."

"WHAT THE HELL?" cried everyone in shock totally and utter shock.

"You mean I'm wearing Dashi's mom bracelet?"

"Dashi had parents!"

"Well duh Opei!"

"I can't believe we didn't figure it out sooner."

"I fell like a bull just ran over me."

"Now watch and pay attention."

Dashi seemed to like any normal kid except he had banana yellow skin.

He whined as his father shaved his head and he was very lazy and it annoyed his mom when he didn't do his chores. He loved to play pranks and have fun. Still he seemed happy. Then they were shocked when Dashi turned ten.

"Well how our little dragon today? Beside neglecting his lessons?" asked Xiaowei as got his son out of bed.

"Dad! It's six in the morning! It's my birthday too! Why can't I sleep in?"

"Now Dashi minds your father. He has fought some of worse evil imaginable and you never know if one day you will be called up on to take up that responsibility. Now get your chores done and I want no complaints."

"Yes Mom."

"And as a special surprise we will give you one of your present early if you get done quickly."

"I'll get right to work!"

"He is such a sweet boy. Still I wish he wasn't so lazy. His sense of humor is nice but he needs to be a little more serious." Xiaomei said as she set the table.

"I know, I totally agree with you but he got a point. Valonia hasn't shown her ugly face in a decade. It good because we have been able to make a life for our family but I worry that she is going to strike and I won't be able to stop her. I like to pay her back for what she did to me."

"Xiaowei don't let your angry cloud your judgment. You said yourself she gets her power from negative energy. Look I think you are still handsome so does your son. It is what inside. Every since you came to Batai things have been much better. Everyone and everything has improved in great way. Why the land wasn't nearly as fertile till you came."

"Still I wish I knew where Nilyeh city was so I could stop her for good."

"I know you will find it soon. Come Dashi will be done soon. I hope he loves his present."

"So what is my present? Tell me! Come on!"

"Ok open it and tells what you think."

Enthusiastically he opened a beautiful urn and pulled out something pale green. He dumped it on the table and looked at it in disgust. "You got me a green worm for my birthday?"

"Hey kid I'm a dragon! Name is Dojo Kanojo Cho of the Northern Cho-Cho clan!" spoke up a baby Dojo who mange only to snort a tiny trail of soot.

"Ha, Ha. You're funny, Dojo. You can be my best friend! I never had one of those before."

"You bring the food and I'll do the rest! Come on let go flying!"

The warriors couldn't help but snicker at this. The idea that Dojo had been Dashi birthday present was very funny.

Dashi wasn't the only celebrating a tenth birthday. Wuya was happily being evil. She was the Princess of the Heylin side and rightful so. She was an evil prodigy all right. She could as beat both men and woman when she was fighting.

"Mom I'm bored! You said I was perfect! Why can't we conquer the world already?"

"Oh Wuya you have accelerated faster then anybody. You are a mere child and yet you've done things that take seven lifetimes to master. I do believe that the time to enact our first part of revenge has come. Let us find my old friend Xiaowei and see how he been doing beside going soft after a decade?"

"Heylin Locater! Find for me Grandmaster Xiaolin Dragon Xiaowei!" as a third eye appeared on Valonia forehead and popped out. She threw it in the sky and it took off till it found whom it sought.

"Well, well looks like he went from wild to tamed. He has a family. Oh look at his wife and son. Well I hope he happy because it's going to shatter like a bull running in a china store!"

"Mom, allow me to make him suffer there a spell I've been saving for just this occasion! Please?"

"Sure my Dark Gem, go for it."

"Ok Heylin Blight!" and with one figure she touched the eyeball center and it went black.

Soon within months Batai soon went from proposes and blooming city to a barren wasteland. The ground went dead and rivers dried up. Everything dried up and died and the people caught a strange blight.

It symptoms include dehydration chronic pain fatigue, delusion and thick blue legions that when went red caused death within a day.

Xiaomei treated all the sick and work all night to come up with a cure. She gave what medicine she could to her husband and son. After three months she found a cure but it was too late. She had caught the blight and her legions were red.

On her deathbed she took Dashi hand and said. "My son, don't let angry rule your heart. Remember to be good. I will always watch you. I love you. Here have my bracelet. Good bye."

"Mom? Mommy! No!"

"It will be ok, son. But we must leave this valley forever. There is nothing left for us here."

"No! This blight isn't natural! Someone created and I want whoever did to show their face so I may kill them!"

As they were flying on Dojo they met who just ruined their lives. There was laughter being heard everywhere around them. Then in a thick black cloud mixed with green flames was Valonia and Wuya flouting in midair.

"Valonia!"

"Hello Xiaowei. Long time no see. I thought I would have gotten a letter at least after ten years. I mean we were such good friends."

"You don't have friends. You are incapable of feeling that! Being above being human."

"Well we just had the most mouth-watering banquet I've had in ten years. A whole village gave up the ghost and there was so much death and rotting decay and painful emotions leftover I feel like I just went to a spa it was so good."

"You! Your reason the reason I lost my home! My mother dead cause of you!" lashed out Dashi as his father had to restrain him.

"Well I've seen you where busy in last ten years, Xiaowei. But no for you accusation little boy I didn't ruin your life. It was my daughter, Wuya here. She is just a true prodigy when it comes to being evil, isn't' right my dark gem?"

"Oh yes. It was totally a lot fun to play the game. I love playing it."

"Destroying my life was game to you! Typhoon boom, wind!"

Wuya merely dodge it and yawned unimpressed.

"You're a smart dresser kid, but a totally fool. Well see you later!"

"Your mom warned you about your anger son. Come we must begin the quest again."

"Yeah only this time I will pay attention to my lessons, Father."

They next scene took place at the edge of a kingdom carved out of molted lava rocks. Dashi and Wuya were 16 and they were fighting along side their parents fighting.

"This must be the Nilyeh City!" Lu cried as they watched the battle go on. Both kids were masters and they were fight like demons trying to win.

"Dad she just do strong when she near the Flaming Heart. We have to extinguish it first before or we won't be able to defeat them!" cried Dashi

"Son I'm afraid they have grown too powerful. We can't win this fight but there is a way for them not to win either."

"What you talking about old man?" asked Valonia.

"Yeah gramps what your babbling on about?" asked Wuya.

"Dashi I only have one last lesson to teach. Now listen carefully and do as I say. I want you to run as far away as you could with Dojo. Get as far away from here. Fulfill your destiny."

"Dad I will stay here and fight with you I'm not leaving you."

"Dashi listen to me, this is the most important lesson. 12 as one, positive kung, to take a life you lose part of yourself," then Xiaowei shoved his son down the cliff till the bottom and let Valonia kill him.

"DAD!" he cried as Valonia slewed in clean in two. But his now his dragon star medallion was glowing and unleashed the united kung energies in one beam and shot up to top of city the energies began to fall to the ground and became a barrier.

"NO! Wuya move!" flinging her out the barrier. She kept rolling till she was a few feet from Dashi. Both looked up as the city nowhere to be found.

"No, Mother! My home its gone!" letting a bead of moisture from her face as she stared in disbelief. "I've lost it all. My mother and my home everything!"

"Now you know I felt when you took it all from me. Now I'm truly alone. Both of us are."

"No the son shall pay for his father crimes. I swear one day I will have my revenge! I destroy all you have created all you love will be destroyed and all Xiaolin Dragons will pay and the world will one day belong to the Heylin side. And it will start with one of your own. The Fallen Dragon will be your undoing! I will free my mother and my people and you won't rest in your grave well!" and she vanished.

They were pulled back into the real world. All of them in disbelief after learning the truth.

"Dashi lost his family to the Heylin side. And Wuya been out for revenge every since she lost her family," Omi state dejectedly.

"Yeah and the first two Shen Gong Wu belong to his parents." Kimiko said.

"Ok despite that entire why is Rai consider a 'fallen dragon?" asked Lu and everyone got really quite and uncomfortable look on their faces.

"Ok. I'm sure am the only who doesn't know something rather important so if someone could tell me what that one thing is I be most appreciate?"

"Well it's liked this… you see um." Kimiko started to explain when Omi just blurt it out.

"RAIMUNDO WENT EVIL ONCE AFTER NOT BEING MADE XIAOLIN APPRENTCE!"

"What! What did you say?" asked Lu clearly confused by what he just said.

"Well it's like this, Lu. There was this Wu called the Heart of Jong. And when its put together with certain other Wu it forms a magical nearly invincible warrior called Mala Mala Jong. I built the blast thing and Wuya dumped me like week old garbage."

"Then Master Fung had all us chosen ones high tailed it out of here with the remaining Wu and hide. We tried to figure out how to deafet Mala Mala Jong. We finally had Omi use the Serpent's tail to go to the earth core and get the Golden Tiger Claws so he could get the Heart." Clay told her and Kimiko continued.

"While we were doing that Rai went against orders and came back to the temple and Wuya went into his head got the info she needed. But afterwards when we had defeated Mala Mala Jong Clay, Omi and myself were promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice but Raimundo was not."

"Shortly after that Rai chose to go to the Heylin side and return Wuya to her fleshy from and nearly caused the end of the world. We teamed up with Jack and went back in time to get a magic puzzle box to seal Wuya away but the box would only open when the person who most need to open it open. Just when we were about to be crushed Rai opened the box and Dashi ghost trapped Wuya. Rai was offered an Apprentice sash for doing that but he declined. It was not till sometime later when he beat Pandabubba did he get the sash. Then you came." Omi finished.

For a few moments Lu just stood there in shock then her hands became fists and then she kicked Master Fung upside the head making him become unconscious for a few moments.

"Lu?" asked Jack he realized quickly Lu was mad she pissed.

She gripped Master Fung by the collar and aimed a lightning bolt at his head. "YOU CALLED YOURSELF A TEACHER! LISTEN THERE IS A TIME AND A PLACE TO FOLLOW ORDERS AND IF YOU TOTALLY DISRECARD YOUR OWN LIFE WELL I'M APPALUED BY YOU! THESE FUCKING SHEN GONG WU ARE PRACTCALLY INDESTRUACABLE! THEY SURVIORED GOING TO THE CENTER OF EARTH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. A WARING MAYBE BUT HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN PROMORT AS WELL OR MAYBE HE SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE! ARE STUPID MAGIC TRINKETS SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR PATHICE LIFE! FOLLOW YOUR HEART THAT WHAT HE DID!" She dropped him and then turned her fury on the gang.

"SO HE WHOOPED ALL YOUR GUYS SORRY ASSES? SO I GUESS BEING AN APPRENTICE DIDN'T MAKE YOU ANYMORE POWERFUL IF A NON-ONE COULD KICK YOUR ASS AND SHUT OMI THE FUCK UP! THAT WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU PUSH SOMEONE TOO FAR AND MAKE A SMALL BREZZE A TORANDO! HE WAS OBVISOLE VERY GOOD AT BEING BAD AND YET HE SAVE YOUR SORRY ASSESS! IF THIS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A XIAOLIN DRAGON I RATHER BE DEAD!"

"I HAVE BEEN THROUGH NOTHING BUT HELL FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF MONTHS. BEING IN A COMA FOR WEEK AFTER NEARLY DYING IN A DRUNK STREET RACE, PUTTING UP WITH OMI AND THE REST OF YOU, FINDING OUT WHO MY BEST FRIEND IS, BEING TORMANTED BY MY SO CALLED FRIENDS, GOING ON THE GREATEST DATE IN HISTORY WITH THE HOTTEST GUY ON THE PLANET, BEING USED FOR A HUMAN LIGHTNING ROD AND STRAND ON ISLAND IN THE PACIFICE AND FINDING THIS OUT! EXUSME ME WHILE I HAVE AN EMOTIAL MELTDOWN!"

She fell too the ground and began to cry uncontrollably and no one bother to stop her.

They just held their heads in shame.


	7. Nilyeh City

The Nilyeh City

The vortex ripped open and out popped a cackling Wuya still holding an unconscious Raimundo in her arms. Also in her arms was her mysterious chest and she held onto it with him like it was a matter of life and death. She then put the chest in her hollow metal abdomen so she could carry Raimundo easier.

Slowly she turned her new metal body to survey where she had sent them. It was a breath stealing sight. The skies above were forever black and blue and it was below freezing with snowfall that came up to her waist with serrated cliffs. It was a most ominous and foreboding landscape.

"Ah the ends of the earth my beautiful home. Looks like Mom has been remodeling a bit. That cliff was at least ten miles taller last time I was here. This place sure brings back some memories. Still its is good to be home. Now just to get back into home is the problem."

She started to take a step forward when a moan escaped Rai's pale blue lips.

"He can't be regaining cognizant not now! How I'd fail to remember while my metal body is impervious to the cold his warm flesh is very much susceptible. Good thing that imbecile Spicer installed this heating unit. Ah there now this heat shield will protected him from the blistering cold and the sedative will keep him out till I'm in. Now lets see," she readjusts her cargo and began advancing forward all the way through the thick white mush till she hit an invisible shield.

She then gently pressed her right hand forward against the cursed chi barrier. It was at first like two magnets repelling each other but then she whispered something and her hand glowed and was able to penetrate the chi shield. An impious smirk curled up on her lips. Her fangs seemed to twinkle in the almost nonexistence moonlight.

"Ok time for the wayward daughter to return to her magnificent sovereignty. I've been away for 1500 years. I hope things haven't change too awful much. Come my son, time for us to go home. Brace yourself this is going to be nasty," she told the unconscious teenager as she hugged him tightly to her breast and walk into the shield head-on.

It felt like her whole body was on fire, that her circuitry was going to fry. Still she pressed forward with a green flame surrounding her. After what felt like an eternity she was finally able to break all the way through. She collapsed to the earth her body became lifeless. It took a few moments for everything to reboot and get all the systems to run all over again.

"Wow. Better not try that again anytime soon. Not that I will need to if everything goes according to plan, isn't that right my young apprentice?" she asked as she ran her talons through his chocolate locks.

'Such an attractive young man, I'm in no doubt Mother will simply eat you up. Ah my home Nilyeh City. It just as I remember it," she gazed upon her motherland.

It was an immense city that seemed to stretch out for miles. It was like the main city was inside the gorge and the royal palace was encrusted into the cliff side. All carved through the use of both pyrokneniss and geokiness. The land had been built around the spot that housed the source of all Heylin Evil. The long lifeless volcanoes had given the terrain a very unique landscape. The skies were blood red and crackling with lightning.

She made her way from the outer wall that protect the city to where the iron gates were. She approached at a snail's pace with her head hung low and concealing Rai from view. She approached the guards. She allowed a small smile on her face to become visible. After 1500 years of being away from her people it was nice to see people that look and thought like her once more.

The guards were two really tall red haired women with bare feet. They wore a different style of kimonos but in fact the looked a lot like Wuya. Pointy ears, fangs and all. Their tattoos were different but they were still her family, her clan, and her people.

"Halt! Who are you? What are you doing outside the gates? No one is supposed to be out of the city without permission from the Empress herself! Identify yourself!" said the older one the right. Her metal right hand was afire should the wrong response to her queries be given.

"You constantly talk tough, Ving, but you were always terrible when it came to passing a convincing bluff. Beside you have the worse aim of anyone in Nilyeh. You rely primarily on size and intimation to keep people like your deputy here in line," Wuya said smoothly at the same time as turning her nose up at the woman.

"How dare you talk to the captain of guards like that? Hiyah!" hurling a fireball at her but miss by three feet.

"You couldn't hit the inside of a volcano even if you were inside it, Ving. You know there been this wonderful little invention made in the last 1500 years. It is called glasses. You should really get a pair. You know before you burn off your other hand by accident."

"Who are you!" demanded Ving without a doubt in rage right now with this woman.

"I think this will prove who I am and that you owe me a little more respect," holding out the key from her box. It was an old gold and iron key on a braided golden chain with a symbol engraved on the center with some writing.

"That is the Heylin Key! There are only three! One is to the Empress, the other is to the High Priestess and the final one is to the Princess. They unlock the most potent magical secrets in our kingdom! Princess Wuya! Oh I heard stories that you escaped the imprisonment of our land but I never thought I live to see the day you return from your unwanted exile! Oh I'm your humble servant," exclaimed the deputy as she bowed to her and kissed her feet.

"Princess I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. Allow me to show my admission of guilt and ask for my request for forgiveness by escorting you around the city," Ving said trying to act remorseful for insulting the queen's daughter.

"Silence, Ving! You are beyond vulgar. I'll see that the only punishment you shall see for your bad behavior to me is a reprimand. But shall you further dishonor me I will see too much worse. Understood!"

"Yes oh Princess."

"Now you what is your name, child?" addressing the child with short red hair.

"I am San, your highness. I will be willing to do anything you wish to be done. I am yours to command."

"Excellent. In that case escort me to the palace so I may be at last brought back together with my mother. Send word that someone important wants to see her. But I want it to be a surprise got it!" yelling at the poor adolescent.

"If that is thou wish thou shall be done. I will make thy heart desire come true. Come its time you came home." San said with a bow and then whistled and three other young girls materialized.

The beautiful young women got in to a configuration and began chanting in tongue. After a few moments they opened their eyes wide at the same time as they spread their hands wide and emerald power shot out and began to take shape. In a few moments an oriental carrying chair was materialized. It was made out of black gems and accent by gleaming gold. It also had ravishing red silk curtains and plush throne inside.

"Your carriage awaits, my lady."

"Thank you I want to get back home soon," she told the girls as she climbed inside and tossed her hair back. Sighing happily she whispered into Rai's ear. "Being royal defiantly has its perquisite. You will soon be in the lap of luxury. Its so much fun!" kissing his forehead tenderly.

"I only apologize that I'm forced to inhabited this metal shell and not my real flesh and bone. But it is only temporary my son. Soon all my people dreams will be come true. And at last you will realize your ultimate destiny. I forgive you for locking me in the box. You still had your _human_ emotions and cursed _heart._ But I shall set you free from those things that hold you back. Before long we will both be home."

Beneath the palace in a hidden underground chamber was a set of pools. A waterfall of glowing green water poured into multiply pools spread over the chamber. The only source of light was these pale green phosphoresce crystals coating the ceiling of the chamber.

In the pool directly underneath the waterfall was the shadow of a woman. She seemed at the moment content. She was submerged halfway under the water sighing contentedly. She looked up as the sound of howling came. Almost immediately the pack of elemental wolves become visible with their eyes shimmering and in their teeth innocent children out cold.

"Ah my pets you have returned with my nectar. Well let's get this over with. The energy first, pleases my pets. Hurry my powers wane even now."

Setting down the children they expelled the negative energy form inside them into their mistress. Her hair began to fly up as her green flame envelope her. "Ah that feels good now after the appetizers it time for the main course. The delicacies know as the innocence of children."

Picking up one Korean boy about six years of age she open her mouth and suck out his life. He in next to no time was not anything more then a writher husk of old skin. She repeated it eleven more times.

Looking at her hands as they became youthful once more, her fangs protruding from her blood red lips in a wicked sneer. "This is good but not good enough!"

"Excuse me my Queen but you are need in the palace a very important visitor has arrived," a beautiful strong feminine voice.

"Meribor! I've told you not to bother me in this chamber in less it was really important! You know the law. No one is to see my face in less its my daughter."

"I know my queen aside from Wuya I've been treating you and your ailment for the last 1500 years and I avowed never to tell the public of the true nature of your illness. I know that what the cursed Xiaowei did to your beauty was unforgivable and I swore as I High Priestess Meribor would find you a cure prior to the end of time and I always keep my word," said Meribor as she hand the queen her clothing as well as her hood and cape.

"I'm sorry for snapping Meribor my dear. It's just so wearisome. After 1500 years we still can't get rid of this curse that force me to go to extreme measures to maintain my beauty. The pools keep the curse from spreading to the rest of my body, in addition to the monthly treatments keep it in check, but we still need to find a cure! And quickly!"

Meribor batted her tremendously long red braid out her face and led her queen out of the pools. Like her queen her kimono showed off a lot of skin and she also had exotic earrings on her ears. In the center of her forehead she bore a diamond shape charka.

"You have always been so good to me. I thank you again for keeping my condition a secret."

"My Queen. It is nothing. I'm just doing what I was born to do. If you and Wuya hadn't rescued me as a girl I would have never lived long enough to become a woman. I do anything for the woman who helped raise me and the girl was more then just my best friend she was my older sister. In view of the fact that Wuya is about a year and half older then me."

"I know, Meribor. I have always thought you as my daughter just like Wuya. Meribor you know you can call me Mother when we are alone but you must address me as Valonia or Empress in public. You've demonstrated the greatest potential aside of Wuya. That is why you hold a Key. You and my other daughter Wuya have shown the greatest potential and that is why in my city women hold power not men."

"That for the reason that men are arrogant self-absorbed egotistical pig heads. They for out history of outside world suppressed us women. Made us out to be weak and helpless, never letting our potential be fulfilled. It been wasted for centuries by those baster! They think they are so much better then we! Ugh! It's because I was born a female my parents dispose of me and left me to rot on the streets! If you and Wuya hadn't come I would never live to realize what I was meant to be."

"I've never forgotten that day myself my bloody thorn. But you know people would get rather unmanageable if they knew you were also my daughter. That is why to the public you are just my right hand woman. Ah lets go and see who dare request an audience with me!"

They arrived in a throne room identical to the one Wuya had created for herself. It seem that she loved her home a lot. Valonia lay sideways on her throne showing off her long legs. Meribor sat on the left side of throne also showing off her skin.

'Who dares come and demand an audience with the Empress of the Heylin side? I don't like to be bothered. Speak now or you'll be silenced forever!" as she narrowed her jade cat eyes into mere silvers of chips at the young deputy.

The girls set down the carry throne. The one with short hair step forward and bowed.

"What is you name, age, and rank child?" she asked the girl as she tapped her talons in annoyance.

"I am San, 15 and a deputy security guard of the outer wall."

"I see you are still growing that your training in addition to evolution isn't complete." Valonia said to the child after noting that the girl physical features weren't as pronounced as hers or Meribor were.

"Excuse me my Empress? What do you mean? I'm not complete?"

"Child when we have reached the peck of our power and have fully realized our potential our bodies are evolved beyond normal human capacity. You ears for example aren't as pointed yet and your green eyes lack the fierce feline appearances," explained Meribor to the child.

"I understand, Priestess. At this moment in time, I like to tell you both what the good news is that I bring."

'Well spit it out, child, I don't have all eternity. Well I do but I rather not waste it on worthless insignificant things. So tell me what is it that is so important that it required my immediate attention?"

"I shall show you rather then tell you." San said as she pulled back the red silk curtains and to reveal a young woman of impeccable beauty. She was smiling most evilly and radiated a sense of power and superiority.

She was helped out of her throne and walked before them. The pair eyed the woman curiously not knowing what to expect. Then their eyes all met in a piercing stare and she smiled wickedly at them.

"Hello, Mother. I'm home."

"Wuya!" they exclaimed in surprise as the looked at her in total shock.

Smiling at them she tossed her hair back and chortle. "It is I all right? I mean who else would be so attractive? I mean beside you Mother. the most beautiful woman ever to walk this planet?"

"Oh my Dark Gem. You have at last returned to me!" as the trio hugged tightly and laughed. Turning around she face the young deputy and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, San. I will see that you get well rewarded for this. I do see a promotion in your future. Come back here with your friends tonight and you can join us for a banquet. See you later, young lady."

Blushing so intensely it looked like her scarlet hair was rather dull in comparison.

"Thank you, my beautiful and magnificent sovereign. It is my only wish to serve you and make you happy. I will see you tonight! Come girls we must get back to work!" commanded San as she and her three friends ran out happily.

"Charming young ladies no doubt she and her friends will one day ascend to high ranking members of our wonderful society," Valonia proclaimed in an amused tone.

"Well, Mother I will say San has more manners in her then her imbecilic supervising officer Ving as much left to be desired." Wuya told her mom in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh forgot Ving! She was all talk and no walk! Oh Wuya is so wonderful to see you once more! You grown up and become so beautiful. Come here big sis!" Meribor declared as the sisters hugged tightly.

"Well I wouldn't say I grew up wonderful. I did fill out in all the right places but at last this beautiful body isn't my real one. Though it is a good ersatz I will admit."

"Dark Gem whatever do you mean? Not real?"

Sighing she pressed her hands against her mother's and asked her in a poignant tone. " Do you feel anything? Do you feel the warmth of my flesh or can your sensitive ears perceive sound of the trickling of the blood coursing throughout the course of my veins? Can you even perceive sound of my own heartbeat?"

"No. My beautiful daughter what has happened to you in your unwanted exile?"

"Xiaowei accursed son Dashi and I pick up the battle where his father had left off. I mastered every dark art out there and few other tricks and we battled for endlessly for a decade time. I tried to make him pay for the crimes of his father."

"On the tenth anniversary of my unnecessary banishment I come to a decision it was all or nothing! I had my magic on my side but Dashi had these cursed magical trinkets he called Shen Gong Wu on his side. We battled for what seemed like an eternity and then he trapped me, in a simple puzzle box of all things!"

"Wait, wait Dashi you mean the guy with good sense in style but lazy as an obese swine trapped you, the Princess of the Heylin Side in a simple wooden puzzle box?" asked Meribor with one eyebrow cocked in skepticism.

"Yes, Meribor that yellow skinned freeloader did ensnared me for 1500 years inside that dark and cramped wooden prison!"

"Wow, good thing you're not claustrophobic. I mean if he had trapped you in green house then we would be in trouble. Especially if it was full of those one kind of flowers, what where they called again? Oh yeah hyacinths. Since they give you such a bad skin complaint and you end up sneezing for about two weeks straight!" giggled her younger sister insanely. She laughed so hard tears fell from her eyes.

"Meribor that isn't right! So Wuya is sensitive to to hyacinths. Do you wish to be forced to consume pistachios?" remarked their mom angrily.

"No Mother, I don't wish to go through that horrifying experience for a second time. Nearly becoming extinct once from eating those wretched nuts was bad enough. I didn't mean to deride my sister."

"Its all right Mom. I've missed Meribor sense of humor the new world is lacking her unique sense of humor greatly. And I myself am shocked that what come about did come to pass. An anemic boy with grand illusions of world domantion released me from my prison. He was a total and complete loser."

"What have you been up to that would force you to take up residence inside this metal shell?" asked Valonia as she offered rice wine to everyone.

"I had lost my body being trapped inside that stupid box. I was now a ghost forced to conceal my face behind a mask and it was a revolting one at that! I made an effort to get the Shen Gong Wu and use it to rule the world and then set you free. But the imbecile who freed me was beyond incompetent. Every attempt at evil was always foiled by Dashi cursed legacy the Xiaolin Dragons. Four stupid children and being a ghost I couldn't do anything constructive. I then tried to bring back to life the ancient invincible warrior Mala Mala Jong!"

"I see my reading of the ancient scrolls from the Infinite Archives came in handy. And you said spending rainy days in a filthy old underground library was a total waste of time!" said Meribor as she sneered happily at her sister.

"Ok so perhaps I wasn't that interesting in studying. But I was twelve and I was more interest in learning to manipulate and deceive the weak minded. Particularly if it were those pathetic whipping boys. It was so much fun getting them to do even the most absurd thing."

"Let's not get sidetracked again. Please Dark Gem. Continue please and no further interruptions please."

"Well those stupid monks got rid of Mala Mala Jong and Jack Spicer the idiot I was telling you about? Well he said I was obsolete! I then sought out the one dragon that had led me to the Wu. His name was Raimundo, Dragon of the Wind. I tempt him with a very appealing offer. At first he didn't take it however he almost immediately did take me up on my offer. He thwarted both Jack and the monks single handily with much style I will admit. I was extremely impressed and a boy doesn't do that to me very often."

'He stole the Serpent's tail that has the capability to make ethereal things solid. Combined with the Reversing Mirror who name is self-explanatory, I was able to become solid once more. At the same time as I set out to triumph over the world the rest of the motley crew went back in time and got from Dashi another box. Then they tried to open it but as luck would have it only Rai could do it. He gave into his pitiful human emotions and trapped me."

"I was freed shortly afterwards and return to Jack. Then the prophecy began start to fall into place. A new dragon came. A girl who wield the power of Lightning. Ironically yet again she knew that imbecile Jack Spicer they were _friends!_ Soon I came up with a plan. I then played and manipulate Jack into retrieving my chest full of the darkest of magic. I was forced to allow him to manufacture me the metal golem or what the human now call an android. I then forced Lu the new girl into powering up the body. Then I sent Lu and Jack on a one-way trip to the Pacific with no hope of returning at all. Then I used the Golden Tiger Claws and came home."

"But how in the world did you get penetrate the chi barricade?" asked Meribor stunned. My best students and me have tried for the past 1500 years and never even made a dent in the thing! How you get in? And can you get us all out?"

"Once more irony comes into play. I have to express thanks to Dashi who fashioned all those Shen Gong Wus. The Revering Mirror is very powerful. When it was first used on me I broke it. And that would have been seven years of good luck. I took a tiny fragment no bigger then a broken fingernail. I sent to my box just in case. I had Jack mix it into the metal of the body so…"

"So since the Mirror can render null and void the effect of anything it can permit one person to get in and out of the chi barrier! Oh sister you are so smart! Beauty and Brains what a wonderful combo!"

"I'm so glad that I didn't raise fools for daughters. I'm very swollen with pride of my daughters. For each of your abilities, they are extraordinarily each and every one of them. But I know that look in your eye, Wuya. You didn't come home empty handed did you? You said the prophecy is coming true?"

"Meribor I'll never doubt your powers of perception every again. You do have the gift of the third eye. I've found the Fallen Dragon. Or should I say he found me."

"HE!"

"I give you Raimundo Pedrosa, the Chosen One that will set us free and bring forth the reckoning of evil!"

"Wuya have you lost all your senses? This is a matriarch society! Women here hold power men only dream about! How can the one preordained to sent us free so we may for full our glorious destiny be a **_BOY!" _** Valonia exclaimed as she examined the child peculiarly. She was in totally shock. This couldn't be true could it?

"Yes how can this be the fallen one? I will admit I was only 14 at what time I had that visualization and it was very indistinguishable. I saw blurry imagery at best; nevertheless the message and feelings were the same. I said the Xiaolin Dragon that willingly leaves the side of good to join the Heylin side is the One. I just can't believe our liberator is a boy! But he rugged good looks make up for that entirely." Meribor told her family at the same time as she played with the boy's hair and then began to giggle like a schoolgirl going to prom.

"Well he did join me on his own free will I didn't force him. Look you can tell clear as day that he has the potential we seek. I watched all the monks at that temple and I will tell you honestly he is the right one. One is too obnoxious, the other too angry, the other is too much of a hick. This new girl has a lot of sass and she strong and blunt. She never takes things lying down. I think she make a fine addition to our ranks after we finish with the boy."

"Well I do sense the power we seek is undeniably within him. Well if he is the One, I guess giving him power in our society isn't a total lost. I rather like the idea of having a grandson who is this charismatic. Let us get started. If we fail to convert him by the time the Heylin Blood Sphere reaches the center of the night sky in its midnight alignment we will be forever imprisoned. Let us begin my daughters!" she narrowed her eyes into mere chips as she materialized a tanto and cut her palm wide open.

Handing the knife to Meribor she did the same and Wuya used magic to create blood. They then cut his right hand open and then dripped three blood drops each into the incision. There was a brief glow as the Heylin emblem materialized on his palm.

"Well now he is part of this family. Wuya he is your son your responibitly so to prove your claim to the boy you must mark him now," handing her the tanto again.

"I do express regret Rai for this in advance. Good thing I used a good tranquilizer on you. This is going to hurt," as she cut a symbol on his left palm.

"Now our blood flows throughout his veins. He is mine now by the ancient laws. Laws that are old as time its self and I will say aren't so easy to break. Let put him in the guest room till he awakens."

"The first Prince of the Nilyeh City. His training starts from the moment he wakes up. We each to do our part to be of assistance." Valonia said as she snapped her fingers and two grubby little boys came in.

"Please take this young one to the guest chambers runts. Make it known that he is to be treated like a prince and if anything less is done those people can look forward to serious ramifications!"

They're whimpering was enough of an answer as they took the boy to his chambers. Valonia the slowly lowered her hood and tossed back her hair. She then slumped back into her throne with a look that causes both of her daughters to become concerned.

"Mom, I know I've been absent a long time. But I must know are you alright?"

"No, Wuya I'm far from being acceptable. I still am ill with Xiaowei's curse. Meribor has tried just about everything to alleviate me of my ailment but at last its seems it can't be undone."

"Mom don't talk like that! You know that the Fallen Dragon can do anything. Even what is said to be impossible. The power that we sense within the boy is unmanageable. He can cure you and restore, Wuya to flesh. He will make our nightmares reality. Now I will go and watch over the boy and be they're when he awaken."

'Yes that does seemed to be one your talent for being just what every new arrival into the city needs. I will get things ready for him. But we can assume that those wretched monks will be attempt a rescue. What can we do about that? We need to conserve our energies. Its going take a lot to convert him along with these Wus we will need to use in the ceremony." Wuya reported as she dumped all the Wu she had on her.

"Hmm Golden Tiger Claws, very useful. Windi Chimes we'll need soon for the ritual. What are these two?" pointing to a small black and gold chest with handles with a dragon insignia on the front and a golden dragon monogram seal.

"These are the Chi Swap Box and Dragon Seal. The box can turn good chi bad and vice versa the seal if you mark someone with a black dragon means they are forever a servant of evil a red dragon and they are forever a servant of eww good. I nicked these from Dashi while he was catching z's" she replied smugly.

"Those two will prove most useful in the near future. Both of you do what needs to be done to get the boy to willingly sign away his humanity and become one of us! I will send the Elite Archangels to greet our coming guests. Soon the Xiaolin Side will ceased to exist and the world will be remade in our image. Go! I require absolute silence to call forth the Elite!"

Both women bowed respectful and kissed their mother forehead and left. Meribor whispered something into Wuya's right ear and the pair giggled like they were teenagers for a second time.

"Some things never change. Ok time to get down to business." She went to the center of the floor at the foot of the steps to her throne. A spotlight was shining down from then of the transom above onto the emblem engraved into the stone.

She then began to levitate in the center. She started to chant in primordial dialect at the same time as the twelve surrounding torches lit up one by one each with an ominous emerald blaze. Almost immediately five of the torches had cased shadows onto the lethal sovereign. From underneath the ancient stone tablet arose a brilliant green flame that fully engulfed her.

She didn't even flitch. She gradually opened her eyes wide both full of the glowing flame. She then absorbed the flame into her body and started to laugh manically. Rising up from shadows was the outline of what appeared to be women with wings and tails. They were just outlines. They had yet to reveal any details about themselves.

"Greeting Empress Valonia. What is thy bidding?" asked one of them.

"We are expect some guests in a little while. We can't have them ruin the celebration too soon. I suggest you go and play with them till its time for them to come inside to join the rest of us at the social gathering. I know you know exactly how I want this done. Do it now! I want them left alive but just barely. Go now!"

There was the sound of fire crackling and the rustling of wings and the beings vanished. Pulling her hood further over her face she left the throne in a great hurry.

"Well here we are your old room. We left it, as it was when you left. Rai is just too your right and I am on the left and Mom is on the end of the corridor in case you have forgotten the layout of the palace. I ought to go wait for Rai to wake. He could do with a friend right now so he isn't so resisted to our ways." Meribor said as she walked to a doorway with no handle.

Holding one hand out a serving dish chock-full of goodies materialized. The snapped her free hand she transformed her dress into a teenage roller-skating waitress outfit. "Well time to put my talents too good use. Ta ta!" as a custom body shape hole appeared and then she skated in.

It was in next to no time that Rai began to awaken from his dreamless slumber groaning loudly as he tried to sit up. Gripping his forehead tightly he let out another groan of pain.

"Man I feel like I just sleep a hundred years in a very cramped and cold cave. I need a massage badly. OW! And a couple of aspirins as well. Huh? Where am I? This isn't the temple, since I on a real bed and its real is comfortable too. What is this place? Hey where are my clothes? What up with these new duds?"

Looking down at himself he was dressed in a stylish black and red martial arts outfit with an emblem embroidered on the front. He also realized he didn't have any shoes on.

"What is going on?" he wondered out loud as he looked at the room. It was as if it had been prepared just for him. Huge comfy bed, plasma flat screen TV huge music system all the games he could want and even his own soccer field! Not to mention his own luxury spa and walk in closet and mini refrigerator. Standing in a spot light by the door to the spa was a specially made motorcycle.

"Maybe I died or something cause this seems a lot like heaven! Now if only a smoking hot model from the swimsuit edition came in with my favorite foods this be paradise!"

Almost as if on cue a young highly attractive woman appeared with a plate full of his favorite foods. She was so hot! She looked very young maybe about her early twenties. She walked over to him slowly and placed the food in front of him.

He looked at her and the food suspiciously not sure if he should eat the lip smacking treats. He looked at with big eyes and he began to salivate from hunger.

"Its ok, young one, its not poisoned or anything. It's just your favorite foods. Hot spicy sausage pizza with a tall glass of ice-cold diet cokes of course its caffeine free. Trust me you don't need the extra energy. Please enjoy."

He approached the food with extreme caution still eyeing her. She seemed amused by him for some reason. He then snatched a large slice of pizza and gulped it down in one bite. For a moment he was just smacking his lips then his face turn to bright red. Steam came out his ears as his eyes water and he jugged down the soda and sighed happily.

Laughing at the site the woman still eyed him funny as if she was waiting for something. She then roller-skated around him and did a few fancy tricks and then said to him. "If you are going to finish that pizza I think you shouldn't eat so fast. You don't have chock on your snack."

'Sorry I'm just so hungry. I feel so disoriented. Where am I? Who you and why are my hand warped in bandages?"

"I see you like to get straight to the point of things. Nice quality I will admit. But I want to set your mind at rest you are perfectly out of harm's way. No harm shall happen to you. You have my honored word and the word of the remaining two women of power."

She then sat him down on the bed gently and played with his hair. "I know you feel confused right now. But let me start off by answering any questions you might have. Then we can take part in a few games. I can tell your dying to play the up-to-the-minute Devil Diamond Wild Snowboarding Ride. You can teach me to play soccer as well."

He knew he should be on his guard that there was something evil afoot. This woman bore a strong resemblance to Wuya and he should be looking for a way out. But he didn't feel like he was in any danger. He felt safe and sound. Like how Wuya had made him feel at first when he had restored her to flesh. Like there was someone who really apprenticed him and cared about him.

"Ok who are you? Where am I and why are my hands bandaged?"

"In order I'm High Priestess Meribor and this the Nilyeh City and your hands are bandaged for the reason that you were injured a bit coming here."

"Oh ok exactly why was I brought here? And where is my friend?"

"You are the most honored guest in this city. And your friends are safe."

"You are really attractive you reminded me of someone I know. Can you tell me a little more about this place?"

"Certainly young one. Beauty is a quality my people hold most high especially in my own family. My mother the sovereign of this magnificent land and my sister the princess and I are recognized as the greatest beauties of all time."

"My role in this society is to be third in command. I am the master of magic and the ways of our culture I carry out the ancient traditions of our kind. I teach others and I play hostess to newcomers. So lets us have some fun shall we? I love to learn to play soccer! Especially with such a handsome young boy," she told him with seductive eyes.

For the next two hours he had the time of his life. Meribor was so enthusiastic to gain knowledge of everything and she was just like a teenager. She even had a great sense of humor and love to hear his stories.

"Ok game point fans here at the world champion air hockey game. Xiaolin Wind Dragon Rai, five-time world air hockey champions against the newcomer Meribor the mistress of Heylin Magic! The score is tied six to six. Next puck in wins the all shebang! The crowd falls deathly silent, as the ref gets ready to drop the puck. The tension is so thick you need the Sword of the Storm to cut it!"

"Rai! Shut your yap and get your game face on and lets me kick you cute butt at this thrilling game!" yelled Meribor across the table.

"Ok! Ok! Gezze don't get your panties in knot! Gee what fun would it be without some commentary?" Raimundo said sheepish to the redhead goddess.

"Raimundo Pedrosa I don't wear panties! Now lets finish this!"

The puck dropped and they began their little battle to end all battles unaware someone was watching from the door with an amused smile. The person waited for the right moment when Meribor was about to win the game and spoke loudly.

"Oh little sister!"

"Huh?" she involuntary turned her head and the puck went in the slot winning the game for Rai. "Oh yeah baby I won! In your pretty little face! Your mad I'm glad you just been had! Oh yeah!" he said as he started to do a victory dance and start to rap in Brazilian tongue.

"No fair! There was interference!" she pouted and stomped her pretty dainty feet on the cold hard ground.

"We can have a rematch if you want I still smoke you!"

"I'm afraid my sister has other duties to attend to young one. Your students are getting restless my sister and you need to see to them. I will watch the boy. Can't let you have all the fun can I? What kinda of big sister would I be if I let that happen?" said the voice from the shadows.

"I'm sorry Rai, she is right. I've got some other things that need to be done. I'll catch you at dinner. I've got to go. But first here a little something to thank you for all the fun you gave me today," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned as red as her hair and keeled over with little hearts in his green eyes and a goofy smile plastered to his face.

"I guess his hormones couldn't handle it. Still you always had better people skills then me. So what did your powers reveal about him?" asked Wuya as she stepped into the light.

"Well my empathic powers reveal several things. One he loves to have fun, which you can see, is quite apparent. He is afraid of not being good enough but he is more afraid to admit that he misses the Heylin side. He felt more like himself. There are strong feelings toward the monks. But they are mixed at best. He cares about them but he also harbors a deep hatred towards them. Also I think you will find this one amusing," she said to her sister with a sly grin.

"What? What so funny?"

'Um how do I say this tactfully? Um he finds you very um attractive. He has some rather romantically feelings for you. He feels safe and feels like you care about him. He is a little bit regretful about locking you away. I think its safe to say he a little head over heels in love by you."

"Well I guess that makes my job a little easier." Wuya finally muttered.

"Oh my gosh! You don't know how to deal with a crush?" exclaimed Meribor laughing.

"Meribor how can you be surprised?"

"Well you're the one whom been out there, I would have thought you would have picked up a thing or two. Point is we can use his feelings against him. But be forewarned his affections for you are complicated by feelings for the girl known as Lu. I suggest strongly you keep his mind focused on what is importance! Oh and be nice. See you later," she said as she disappeared in a green flame.

"Well better get my son ready for a tour of his future kingdom. He is so handsome. Scared Flame of Heylin power help me on this difficult journey to obtain what is most desired."

Flouting him over to the bed she kissed him gently on his forehead. She had a strange look etch across her face. She snapped her fingers and two-choclatle milkshake appeared.

"Oh Rai, sweet little wind dragon. Time to wake you been asleep long enough." Wuya cooed into his ear at the same time as she massaged his sore back.

"Wow, please tell me that wasn't a dream. A super model kissed me! It was so perfect…Ahh! Wuya!" he yelled as he jumped ten feet in the air and hovered.

Chuckling amused by his actions she tossed her hair back and smiled at him. "I see your powers are progressing along quite nicely. You are capable of greater power you know."

Ignoring the complement he demanded angrily, "How you get a body? What the hell is going on?"

"This isn't my body it just a stunning piece of technology that imbecile Spicer cooked up. And to answer you're other inquiry you are here to put it bluntly because you have fulfilled part of a prophecy my sister made when we where teenagers. I was around your age and she was just minding her own business and then out of nowhere she starts talk really weird and wonderful."

"Please come down. Have a milkshake. I like to take you on a tour of my home. Yours was so wonderful I thought it only be fair. Come on I promise you can leave anytime you wish. I just want to be a good host. Come."

"Ok but keep your hands to yourself, witch! And I hope you know this is kidnapping!" he said as he slowly descend to the ground and walked out with her. She gave him his milkshake and he smiled.

"Rai I'm not holding you for ransom nor am I holding you against your will as I said you can leave anytime you please. But I figure you want to stay a bit. Beside I think you should stay for a while at least. Ah here is our ride Rai!" as four young beautiful girls appeared with the carry throne.

"Wow! This is style! And you don't have to constantly put up with Dojo bizarre and usually sickening reactions to the Wu. This I like. So when do I get to try out that sweet ride back in my room?" he asked happily. His green eyes seemed eager for more.

"Hmm he began to remember how sweet this power taste. I shall have to give him a little more." Wuya thought as she rested her hand on his shoulder as the throne began its tour.

"This land was a long time ago inhospitable as well as unlivable. It was literally the ends of the earth. My mother Valonia came here after wandering around for weeks and collapsed from sheer starvation and dehydrations, she was exhaustion. My mother had been banished from her home because of her beliefs and not committing to the typical ways that women were supposed to be."

"Wow and I thought be grounded was bad. I mean when I mess up I end up doing icky chores two weeks straight and have no fun. You must have to be really bad to be banished." Raimundo said as they passed what appeared to be a marketplace.

"She quickly realized that it was more then mere chance that had brought her here to this remote land. It was destiny. She found a power greater then you can possible image. She soon mastered it and built this city and named Nilyeh City. She want to called it Heylin City but thought it be better to hide its true name so she spelled it backwards. In next to no time more people who fail to fit into the outside world came and made her their queen. But she had an enemy that refused to leave her and people in peace."

"Who? I mean some may not consider this beautiful but this place is very cool. I have notice that there are more girls then guys. But this place I can feel is very much alive and you guys have fun! No bare bones lifestyle here!"

"His name was Grandmaster Xiaowei and he was a major thorn in my mom backside. They were constantly fighting the same fight you and the Xiaolin warriors still fight to this very day. Xiaowei and my mom had a mutual respect for one another but he did something that can't be forgiven ever!"

"What he did he do?"

"He cursed my mother to live forever without her beauty. It is a fate worse then death for a queen. To live forever and look so ugly. It was shortly after this curse was laid upon her she found me and raised me. We found my sister a few years later and we became a tight little family."

"This is a side I never thought I see of you. You actually seem to be well human."

"Let me tell you something many outside this prison don't know. My real parents left me for dead. I have never known any other life then the one my mother gave to me. I hated Dashi more then just trapping me in that damn puzzle box. I hate him because I lost all I cared about because his father trapped my family and people inside their own city."

"Wow, I can't image a worse fate. I mean this place is cool and all but I think you want to leave and see the world once and while. Still how is it possible you not been trapped here?" asked Rai as he gazed upon a cascade of molten rock. "Gee I wonder I could go lave surfing!"

"I image you could. You can do pretty much anything you want here. Free of the outside world rules and limitations. To answer your other question during a battle when I was your age Dashi and his father were overpowering my family and me. My family and people battled a long time. At that moment that cursed man played a trick that cost our freedom and happiness."

"He allowed himself to die and in doing so he unleashed the chi barrier that now surrounds my home. My mom threw me clear from the barrier and I was trapped outside forever cut off from the only life I had ever known. Gone forever by those cursed yellow skin bald monks!" as angry tears streamed down her face.

"Wow no wonder you don't like Dashi. This great and all but I think I should be going."

"You are free to leave at what ever time you wish but I think you should stay at least a few days. Please stay. I know you may be a little worried but you are fine. At least meet my mom. She just wants to express her gratitude for all you did for me."

Sighing he nodded his head. "May I confess something?" he asked her with a little tension in his voice.

"You are free to say anything you wish. Come tell me Raimundo what troubles your mind and I shall put it at ease." Wuya said as she soothingly stroked him with affection.

He put his hands in his face and ran his hands through his hair. Sighing he admit to her. "I like being the Dragon of the Wind. But I feel like that I'm not in the right place. Back home I had a huge family and I always felt alone. At the temple I always felt second best to the others. That whole thing with you and all it left me in a very confused state."

"Meribor said you felt some what confused. Talk to me. It will help," she said as he leaned against her breast and she continued to fondle him.

"I felt alive for the first time on your side like you cared about me. The only one who makes me feel like that lately is Lu. But I'm afraid if she knew I felt this way. She wouldn't love me. I'm sorry I shouldn't be saying this to you."

"It is ok. I shouldn't have tried to harm those you "care" about. Still if you feel like they won't understand."

"Oh perfect Omi won't understand anything! I'm so sick of dealing with his ego! And Kimiko? I'm so tired of her anger problems and Clay just is so much of a dud!"

"I see. My family and I have had are ups and downs. I want to try a few things with you. If you will allow me to be of assistance," she cooed into his ear.

"What exactly to you have in mind?"

"I can give you powers that would make you show everyone that you are greatest Dragon of all time. And you can show those monks who is second-rate and who is a god. But it only happen if you let me help. So what do you say Rai?" holding her hand out and looking at him.

He was hesitant for a moment then his hand tightens into a fist. "Sure you got a deal! When do we start?"

"After dinner. Which is in five minutes. Come on I know you are going to love it." And she was right. Dinner was so awesome. The food was the best he ever had and he loved the attention he was receiving. He was having a swell time sitting next to Wuya and Meribor when all fell silent.

He turned and looked as a woman in a black dress with a hood and cloak as she flouted gracefully to her sit at the head of the table. She pointed a single finger at the table and all the contents of dinner vanished and dessert was served.

"Wow! This is incredibly! How are you ladies able to do all this?" he asked as he at clobber.

"Well young dragon. We don't limit ourselves like your teacher does. Tell me how is it that a non-apperentice is more powerful then ranking ones hmm? I mean from what my eldest daughter told me you were more then ready to be an apprentice. Why with your abilities you could without doubt develop into a Wudi Warrior or even Shoku the leader. You have more potential then anyone male I have ever seen." Valonia said as she sipped her wine.

"Well stupid Master Fung doesn't know anything worth shit. I mean the guy has spent his life at a temple in the middle of nowhere of China. He so like living in the past! He and that cheese ball Omi have no idea about the real world at all!" Rai exclaimed bitterly not noticing that a semi transparent flame had begun to surround him.

"I see you have a lot of anger inside. I too even after fifteen hundred years still harbor hatred towards Xiaowei and his family for forcing us apart. I like to see what you are capable of young dragon. Please demonstrate your powers against one of our own. San get in here!" demanded the Heylin sovereign.

Rai looked at his adversary and he had to stifle his snicker a bit. She was about his age and was like the rest of the people here very attractive. On the other hand she was very tiny. She couldn't have been more then four feet tall and 88 pounds. She didn't look like she posed a threat.

"You seem surprised male to see me. I guarantee you why I don't have my full powers yet I'm the top of my division. I never lost a sparring match and I shall not lose to a boy. Not even if he is a charming as you are."

"Well I warn you I won't go easy. Let dance, San!"

A gong was sounded and the match begun. She just stood there with her eyes closed in a neutral position. He struck first with Typhoon Boom. Just seconds before it hit her she opened her eyes and threw up a green energy shield.

"Huh?" he watched stunned as the shield absorbed his assault and went into her palm where she shot it back at him sending him flying.

"Wow! Ok so she is packing. She must really be good at this. Ok need to think."

"Please act again. Be a like all other men and show off your bronzes but in battle women will always win cause we think with our brains not our muscle. I fail to see how you could possible be the Fallen Dragon. Your just some brainless punk." San told him as she used a shock wave to attack him.

"Oh really? I'm just getting warmed up. See if you can hit what you can't see!" he said as he become invisible.

'Huh where is he? How he do that?" she asked as she materialized a tanto to defend against any attack. When out of nowhere the air around began to manically attacking her. It shredded her outfit in seconds and cut her up like meat in a deli slicer. She almost immediately fell to the stone floor in a blood-spattered mess.

Soon he appeared hovering above her with a wicked look etched onto his face. He then pressed his hands together then sent a wave of green energy at her and finished the job.

"You are finished but you didn't a good job. Maybe you can teach me a few tricks later," he said as he helped her up.

"How did you do that? I've been training to use the Heylin Flame power since I was a small child. You have only been here for six hours and you have already tapped a great deal of its power. How?" San asked him as she let him help her up.

"Why are you acting like this is a surprise. I worked for Wuya on one occasion and I showed I had more talent then those pathetic excuses for friends. I'm a great warrior! I am the best!"

"It's surprise for the reason that this a matriarch society. Never before in all the time our great city as been in exists. Still seeing you already being able to tap our power does bring the question to mind," explained San as Rai wrapped a blanket he created around her. He took his seat next to Wuya who was actually smiling proudly at him.

There was a faint clapping heard form the head of the table. He looked and saw that Valonia was clapping. "I'm very impressed, Raimundo. Never before has anyone other then my daughters display such prodigy like abilities. I would say in a few days you could well be one of the youngest master ever,"

He went red in the face intensely at the comment. He looked at his hands and could feel the tingling of energy flowing through them. "I have never been able to do those things before. Like become the wind itself. I must admit I like feeling this way. This is way more fun then its back at the Xiaolin Temple. That place doesn't even got cable! Its so middle ages back there!"

"I am delighted that you're happy here. Meribor would please so kind as to take San here to go to the sanatorium. Wuya take the boy back to his chambers. It's late and we all need to rest. I have things to do. I shall see you in the morning." Valonia told her children. She got up to leave but Rai using his new powers got in front of her.

"If it not too much of a problem I like to see your face, Empress Valonia?" he asked curiously. He even took her hand in a pleading attempt to get her to listen to him.

"Huh?" she felt a strange surge of energy pass through coming from the boy. It felt even more revitalizing then her nectar. Her skin began to become youthful without the aid of the innocent of children or negative emotions. She pressed her hands to her face in disbelief.

"My child I think you do deserve the rare honor of seeing my face. Close your eyes and don't sneak a quick look." Valonia instructed the boy who did as he was told. She very slowly lowered her hood and shook her hair out. Strange auras surround her and she looked like a glittering goddess. "Ok you may look."

He opened his spicy green eyes little by little and revealed they had already started to take a catlike appearance to them. "Wow you are a really a babe! I mean is it just me or all you ladies smoking hot?" he asked as he kissed her hand gently.

Once again his touch emitted a kind of energy that seem to be more potent anything they ever seen or experience perversely. "I like that you feel that way. I think I might just change my attitude on males. So tomorrow we can step up your training, that if you wish to stay. If not after breakfast tomorrow I shall send homeward if that really what you want."

"I don't want to go back to the temple not yet. I got to learn some of your guys mad skills if I'm ever gonna shut Omi trap up for good! Plus I like it here. Girls, fun, and a real bed. I actually feel like I am in the right place."

"Let me take you back to your room. It is rather late. We have much too do." Wuya said to him as she escort her ward to his chamber.

Valonia just hide from view a small smile as she pulled up her hood again. Sighing she turned to leave when Meribor said. "Its nice to have the family back together. Isn't it?"

"What I think is nice my bloody thorn is Wuya is actually feeling some genuine affection towards the boy. Rai is the one. I can tell. Like I could tell with you and your sister that your two destines was to rule by my side. I know that our plan will come to happen as expected. He is already begun to turn. By this time after tomorrow he will be begging for us to take away his humanity and be reborn as one of us." Valonia at the same time as she began to guffaw sinisterly into the dark night. The weather outside seemed to match her mood as it began to mimic her feelings.

In his room Raimundo was getting ready for bed. He spent about half an hour in that luxury bathroom. He was even making muscle at himself as he looked in the mirror.

"Oh yeah! That right! Raimundo Pedrosa is smoking hot! I'm the meaning of fine baby! Oh yeah! This is the perfect presentation of hunk yeah," he said to his reflection as he leaned in and kissed his own-mirrored lips.

"I never took you for one to be a narcissist, Rai. You didn't strike me as that vain. I thought was the cheese ball, annoying trait. You are a much better person then he." Wuya said as she leaned against the door with her arms crossed.

"Oops. Didn't know anyone was watching. He He ah how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Come it's late and you should be having a lie-down. Training here is very hard. But it's a lot more fun then at the Temple. I was very impress with your level of skills tonight. I was wondering," she said as he got into bed and she sat on edge "Why do you hold yourself back so much?"

He sat up and looked away. He seemed to be afraid to tell the truth.

"Rai, I've watch each of you and even Jack and been accessing your levels of performance. I will admit you each posses some good quality but I notice that you seem to be the best better then even Omi. Why do you continuously hold back?"

"I am afraid. That I'm not good enough. Its like this whole monk thing comes easier to everyone else but me. I seem to get more trouble then yet I know I'm better but ever since you know I been even more reluctant to strut my stuff."

"Rai,"

"I only feel like I can be the real me around Lu. I was going to tell her the truth. Even if she despises me I think she should know the truth. I like to go to bed if ok," he said as a tear fell from his face. He rolled over to sleep but couldn't something was missing.

"I think this little one needs the company of his best friend." Wuya said as she placed something in Rai's arms. His eyes lit up happily at the same time as he smiled "Ninja Fred! Oh I missed you, buddy! Where you get him? Omi hid him weeks ago! Just because I put gummy worms and pudding in his shoes!"

"You can do a lot of things here that can't be done on the Xiaolin side. I know you great promise. Was it lonely back in Brazil?"

"Yeah it was, being in a big family and being the oldest you kinda get overlooked a lot. I feel like I'm special and important here. Like you and your family do care about me. I like it."

She looked away for a moment as if she was considering something. Then asked him " Would you like to know something I've never told anyone?" she asked with a query look on her face.

"Alright. What is it?"

"Don't laugh. Here," she said as she took out a small blue oni doll.

"What is that!"

"He is an Oni a Japanese Demon. His name is Koh and he been my bedtime buddy since I was a small child. Believe it or not I was once very afraid of the dark and very insecure of things myself. My mom is like any parent. I've been punished too but she been there and help through and through."

"You know something. Your not the evil witch you been made out to be. I can't wait till tomorrow. See you in the morning," yawning as he rolled over an in a minuet was sound asleep.

Tucking him in she smiled affectingly at him and kissed him on his brow. As she pulled back a loose strand of hair out of his face. "You are going to do great things, my son. Good night. I love you," she whispered almost silently to him.

She then used her magic to lower the level of light from the crystals above and started to walk out when she ran into her sister. "Meribor!"

"Getting a bit attached aren't we?"

"No! I'm merely going to be his master. He is already weakening. After tomorrow training he will be craving nothing short of the power of the Flame."

"Wuya all our lives you never opened yourself to anyone. I mean we always had a good relationship and Mother been good to both of us. But when it came down to material instincts you basically disregarded it. You always want power and cared for no one outside the family. Yet it seems you do care for the boy as if he was your own flesh and blood."

"You are imaging things."

"Do you forget that I'm an empathy? You may have a metal body but your emotions are still inside you and you are feeling protective of the boy. You do love him. I like to see how you will react when he faces some real dangers tomorrow. We aren't going easy on him. Come lets have a girl night shall we?"

"Alright! But I think your powers are dead wrong." Though she didn't say it with much convincing.

The next day Raimundo was push to his limits and beyond. The tests he face test everything about him. His body mind and spirit. Yet he did surprise them again and again. As the day worn on he as seem to be changing not just his behavior but in addition to his body. His chocolate hair had a red sheen and his ears were going pointy and his canines were gradually becoming fangs.

Wuya did seem to care a lot about his welfare particularly as soon as he was in a rematch with San and she sucker punched him. But despite her dirty tactics he still won the match.

"Well how do you feel Raimundo? This was just the first day of training and you vanquished all our evolved female warriors! I never have seen such strength and willpower from a human being, much less a boy before. I am very impressed with your talents." Valonia told him that night at dinner as she passed him some steak.

"Thanks, Val, it is so nice to hear some appreciation from someone. Still I want more then I can have."

"Hmm" all the women looked at each other knowing this was what they were waiting for.

"Do explain what you mean dear, Rai? What do you want exactly?" asked Wuya eyeing the boy like a wolf ready to kill.

"I want the same powers you have, I mean I can tap a little bit but I know I can do more! Its way more fun here then at the temple and I think I found where I belong. Still I don't want my alleged friends to be hurt. Especially Lu. Is there a way I can have what you have but they won't be harmed?"

"Well if you join us we can make them the same offer and if they refuse then they can be dealt with afterwards. But if you become part of this family you would hold a lot of power and your words would become law. So if we have you reborn nothing would happen against your wishes," Meribor told him as she played with her long braid.

"Then I want all of them to be in the dungeon but Lu. Then we can offer them the same power if they refuse its their loss."

"Are saying what I think your saying?" asked Wuya as all eyes turned to Raimundo.

"Why not? I would like to be the Heylin Prince. I want to be one of you. I want you to evolve me. I swear my entirely loyal to you forever."

"Excellent, Come my new grandson. Lets us go and have you reborn! But I'm afraid you will have to wait three days. We can only to it when the Blood Sphere is in the midnight aliment."

"I can wait. It will give me more of a chance to develop my new powers."

In next to no time the night had arrived. They went to the throne room and he stood on the center of the stone Heylin insignia. The others took the three Wu, which had been tainted by the Heylin Flame. They got ready to start the ceremony. But of course they had to ask one question before hand.

"Are you sure this is what you want Rai, we can teleport you back to the Xiaolin Temple. You do realize that you are about to surrender your humanity and become what is considering evil. Are you positive this is what you wish to happen?" asked Valonia to the boy.

"Yes I am sure this is what I want now lets do it dudes!"

"Alright let us begin!" The skylight above them open wide to reveal a large blood red moon. Its red gaze enveloped the young boy and he flout in midair. They women began chanting in ancient tongues and held up each of three Wu. He began to spin in all directions as the ritual continues. It became very dark and cold as the wind began to howl around them. Lighting clashed loudly outside.

"Windi Chimes!" yelled Wuya hold the wind chimes up high in air as they spellbinding melody played. "I command you to forget all your memories of your former life! May only the ones needed be remembered."

A thin silver stream leaked out of his right ear and became a sphere in hand containing all of his memories. She nodded to her sister who active the Chi Swap Chest. The Chest took his good chi and in return filled him up with negative chi. now there was only one thing left to do.

Taking the dragon seal Valonia imprinted the black dragon on his soul thus forever swearing him to the side of evil. Then the stone tablet open up and the Heylin Flame flared up and mixed with the red moonlight. He became trapped with in a cocoon of red and green energies. After a few moments the cocoon burst opened and he fell to the ground.

They held their breaths for a few moments as the tablet and skylight closed. Finally he stirred and Wuya rushed over to him.

"Rai?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"You ok my little oni?"

He chuckled, "Never better lets do some evil!" As everyone joined in a family maniacal chortle.


	8. Old friends new enemies

Old Friends, New Enemies 

Lu had finally recovered from her meltdown, but she still was incredibly angry and wanted to fight. It was very obvious to everyone that she was very emotionally unstable and it was best not to provoke her in any manner till she had managed to get herself completely together again.

Everyone just stood a good two feet from her. The Warriors knew the best thing they could do for her right now was giving her some space and air to breath. Shocked that she had by hook or by crook managed to K.O. a master monk. The gang didn't dare approach her fearing she unleash her unstable power over lightning on them.

"Lu, you gonna be alright? I mean maybe you should have something hot to drink before we figure out what to do next ok, Lu?" asked Jack to his only friend as he hesitantly approached her.

"I don't want a drink. I want Rai, and I want him right now! Lets get going!" she replied without a hint of emotion in a tightly controlled voice.

"Before we can even start looking for Raimundo, Lu, you must be punished for your most dishonorable conduct! You can't assault Master Fung! You don't even deserve the honor or right to call yourself a Xiaolin Monk! You do not act like a Chosen One! You don't know what honor is at all, you are not one of us!" screamed Omi at her angrily.

Before anyone could stop her she lunged at the shrimpy yellow skinned monk. She then set in motion to beat the living daylights out of him before Master Fung and Clay were able to restrain her. Both of them struggle to soothe her temper, but it seemed everything she had learned in the past month or so had vanished from her mind. One thing was for sure this girl knew how to stick and move furthermore she was mad as hell!

Kimiko, Jack, and Dojo raced to the Xiaolin Dragon of Water side and saw he was now a very dark shade of purplish crimson with spots of black and blue. She had managed to give him a nice shiner on his right eye and blood stained his ruined robes. It also looked like her long nails had clawed his face up pretty good as well.

"Wow, Lu! You really know how to bring a kid an inch to death! I mean I've heard of catfights however you just mauled him like you were a male lion! We'll get him to the infirmary and get him patched up. Come on Opie, let's get a move on!" Jack said to the boy who was scarcely conscious.

"Oh looky at the pretty little flowers and look its inky bits little butterfly. Oh look why is the moon crying? And must the trees yodel so off key? And why is Kimiko puce?" asked a groggy Omi as they start to dragged him away.

"Oh that's right! Take care of him! He doesn't know a shard of what really matters! He never learns at all! Just patch him up so we can listen forever to him go on and on about how great he is! He ten thousand times more of an asshole then Frank Burns was on MASH! Well I'm not going to wait around for Hawkeye to come deflated that big super size fat head of his!" Lu shouted after them sarcastically. To add insult to injury she spit at them as they departed. She nailed Omi dead center of his big fat yellow head. She chuckled sinisterly with a sneer on her face as she then continued to scream at the top of her voice at them.

" None of you will do what needs to be done! Fine! I will go find Rai by myself and then I'm leaving this place for good! I'm so sick of sucking up to Mr. Smiley face and his Jupiter sized ego! Release me now and I shall spare you my wrath!" as she struggled valiantly to get out of Master Fung and Clay arms. But the two men held her tightly.

"Lu! Would you stopping acting like a mother hen in henhouse with a pair of foxes, please?" asked Clay as he tried to hold down at the same time as tried to get his rope. He got his answer in a very bad way. A lightning bolt shot through the brim of his hat, singing his bangs. "Now hold on a minute. That was completely uncalled for little lady."

"I AM NOT A LITTLE LADY! I'M A REBELLIOUS RICH GIRL WHO KNOWS THE INNER WORKINGS OF THE MADRID UNDERGROUND!" Lu screamed as she continued to struggle violently thrashing about kicking and screaming incoherently. She then attempted to kick the boys in the groin.

Suddenly she felt Master Fung jab her in her arms and behind the ear. Immediately she felt her arms go limb and her body lose its capability to move. She buckled to the ground in a heap.

"That is quite enough young lady. You must control yourself otherwise your element will control you. Like lightning, you are wild and forceful, but you must remember that you are the rod directing where you want it to strike. Now when the others get back with Omi you will apologize for beating him up and also apologize for striking at me. Then you calmly explain to them your reasons for being here. I will in return explain about Raimundo's involvement with the Heylin side agreed?" Master Fung asked the girl who could only blink her eyes in agreement.

Twenty minutes later the rest of the gang had Omi patched up best they could manage. Despite the fact that it was quite obvious though she had almost managed to break and bruise every inch in the tiny monk little body she still hadn't mange to accomplish what she want and get rid of that ego!

She was sitting with her legs and arms crossed furiously as the gang come within reach of her. Her eyes still showed a very deep hatred towards Omi. She looked at him with great disgust. Still with her teacher eyeing her she got up very reluctantly and walk little by little towards them.

Kimiko and Jack got sandwiched between Omi and her and she could hear Clay hands gripping his rope incase of problem. She got to them and bowed her head in respect. Gritting her teeth, she turn away to leave but Master Fung got in front of her. He looked at her with eyes of pale blue unbreakable stone.

"Please! Don't make me ask for forgiveness from _him!_ I will make an apology to you but not him!" Lu said as she grabbed him by the shirt and pleaded with him. But his stare confirmed for her the words he had left unsaid. Sighing in defeat she walked back to Omi.

Growling build up deep in her throat and she then spoke but it was in the same tightly emotional control voice as before.

"Omi, as much as it pains me to utter this, I am sor…sorr…sorry for beating the living daylights out of you, _"Not that you didn't totally deserve it!" _she thought to herself. Continuing she said, "I will respect you," before he interrupted her thinking she was done.

"Well thank you non-apprentice! Now that you have your most humbling of apologies we can get on with me saving the day! Oh and for future references you beating me up was only a stroke of luck! I could thwart a novice like you any month of the year," he said with a smug smile on his face, as he turned to leave before a bolt of lightning stop him in his tracks.

"Omi, I wasn't finished. I will respect you, but you will _never _earn something from me more valuable then respect, and that is a place in my heart. As far as I'm concerned you are nothing more then an obnoxious, egotistical, reality impaired young boy, who never learns that he isn't the center of the damn universe, nor is he perfect, or learn the lessons of humility and sympathy!" she glared at him with her trembling white fist being stain with the fresh blood from how hard her nails dug into her skin. Pointing a finger right at his heart she told him more of what she thought of him.

"While I admit you're an admirable fighter and can be a good friend there is a lot that you leave to be desired. You have many things to learn about the world of today. How things work in it and as well how to properly treat people. Omi I fear you shall never really learn them if you stay the way you are now. In order for you to grow as warrior and even more as person you must be willing to change, to give the people who care about you the most you must open your heart. Oh and beside that bit of info, which I know you won't take to heart because you're in denial, maybe another reason I loath you is because electricity and water don't mix! So that as much as an apology as you are going to get from me. Because frankly you don't even deserve that much!" she said as she pushed him over into some nice fresh mud. Smiling she flipped her hair at the same time as she walked over to Master Fung and whispered her admission of guilt as well request for forgiveness to him.

Turning she faced the rest of her peers holding her head high. "Now that I have bleed my heart and soul out to you, care to enlighten to me again how this 'unpleasant incident' happened? And maybe you should stop for moment this time and look through the eyes of the one you condemned!"

"Look we told you what happened. It's something we'd rather not talk about. Right now what matters is finding this Nilyeh City and getting Rai back before the end of the world comes and all we have to look forward to is ten thousand years of darkness and evil!" Kimiko said impatiently as she pulled out her PDA.

"Fine, whatever! So Princess Kimmy please do tell, how we are supposed to find a huge city that doesn't exist for all intend purposes?" she asked cynically as a small bead of moisture fell from her face.

"Well I don't know the answer to that one yet. Since the city is magically protected it will be difficult, but not impossible to pinpoint. By entering all the facts and overlaying approximate size of the city in my mapping system I should be able to pinpoint it most likely location. This would be a lot easier if we could just make some kinda of tracking system to get the exact coordinates," she explained in a gentle tone.

"Well, we could do just that. I mean it isn't as hard as you make it sound, Kimiko. It would it be no problem to trace the Heylin energy back to its source. I mean I could to it as easy as that!" Jack said as he snapped his fingers.

"Come, again? What is whistling around that freaky noggin of yours, Spicer?" asked confused Clay scratching his head in uncertainty.

"Well if the Xiaolin Temple was built on the spot of where all the positive Kung or collective chi energy is and it's the same energy which was used to imprison the Nilyeh City, then we just use that energy and trace it back to the most similar energy signature."

"So we are looking for the spot is composed of both. Well you two put your heads together and see what you can turn up. We will depart on Dojo ASAP! I need a moment by myself if it's all the same to you," Lu then took off running.

"Woman! She is so round the bend, she makes me want to jump off a viaduct just to get away form her!"

"Omi?" said Kimiko thoughtfully as she smiled at him.

"Yes, Kimiko?" he asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Do us a favor and shut the hell up!" Jack said for her.

"Yeah, no offense intended little fellow but she got a point. When it comes to other peoples feelings, you got as much manners as a bandit at a square dance party!"

"Well, I got some good news and some bad news." Kimiko said a few hours later near the end of the day as she and Jack finished working together. Everyone was surprised on how well they got along.

"What's the good news?" asked Lu showing up again in a very sloppy mess. Her hair was all messed up and her eyes were red from crying so much. Her lips were blemished with remains of her snacking. It was obvious to everyone that Lu was going through real emotional crisis. They just hope she could pull through it on her own.

"Well we were able to trace the energy location. It should take us about five to six hours to get there if Dojo here doesn't get into any kinda of problems along the way." Jack said in a halfhearted tone of voice.

"What the bad news? The way you two look it can't be good at all," remarked Clay as he finished fixing his hat.

"According to these reading of latitude and longitude the place we are going technically doesn't exist. I mean I've checked at least three dozen web pages and GPS and this spot don't exist. Its like it's the end of the world!"

"Well even if isn't real on the map it got to be there and that's where we are going! Dojo get ready to fly while rest of us load up on Wu. So if anyone needs to use the bathroom better use it now because we are leaving in exactly five minutes. If you aren't on Dojo by then then sayonara!" yelled Lu. She rushed off to her room to fix herself up.

"What is eating her?" whispered Kimiko to Jack and the others as they headed to the vault to get some Wu.

"Well she had a very rough time and she been through a lot of emotional trauma. But it's not my place to spill the beans on her. You guys want the story go to the source. Ah my beloved Monkey Staff! Oh I missed you dear friend!"

"You are a weird one, Mr. Spicer. You claim to be an "Evil Boy Geniuses" yet you're just an insecure little anemic boy with no friends. But your soul is far from being full of garlic. Possibly a few little yellow patches nevertheless you're far from being evil. You are kinda funny I will admit," giggled Kimiko as she tossed back her ebony pigtails. Little golden sparkles emitted from the act and Jack blushed.

"Thanks, Kimiko. Here this will do adequately for you the Star of Hanobe. Here you go, to Clay the Fist of Tebigong and Omi the Orb of Tornmie. I think Lu got the Eye of Dashi already. Lets get going! I know Lu and when she angry she doesn't think very straight!"

"A word of caution, my Xiaolin Warriors. The Nilyeh City is the center of negative energy. So be wary of negative emotions for they are the source of fuel that powers the City. You must remain, calm and peaceful at all times. Also do not use the Wu unless it is absolute necessary. The events yet to come will test you in ways you won't be expecting, so be ready for anything. I will make sure the other monks are ready as backup."

"Backup?"

"In case that you all are turned and the Nilyeh City is set free. Now go and remember all that you have been taught and remember the future of the world and all of mankind is resting solely on your shoulders." Then Dojo took to the air and speed away till he was a little more then a speck on the horizon.

"Please Spirits of the great Xiaolin Masters of the past, protect and guide these young ones safely through the treacherous waters of the dark sea that is in front them. Be of assistance to them and help them, to do what they are meant to do as well as have them, return safe and sound home. Please in the name of good please help them. Especially Lu, she is in the most danger and I fear for her soul. Please do what you can oh great Xiaowei; please I beg you and your family to protect my family and your legacy in this dangerous battle. Please," whispered Master Fung silently to himself.

"Gee the old man sure knows how to lay on the pressure doesn't he?" asked Jack as he adjusted his goggles. He then swallowed two pills with a glass of ginger ale and wiped his mug off.

"Yeah for once in our lives, could the worse thing we have to worry about is whether we are going to the dance Friday night or not. Or have to study for a final in advance algebra? Or is that zit really that big of a deal?" muttered Lu to herself rancorously.

"Pardon me, Lu but what is a zit? Or what is algebra for that matter? Do they have to do with martial arts?" asked Omi naively.

Slowly she turned to face him and her eyes narrow till the where mere jade slivers. "Please tell me you are joking, oh wait don't answer it. You couldn't tell a joke if your pathetic life depended on it! Seriously Omi after we "save the world" we are going to have to dump you in the nearest city for at least a year! Growing up at the temple has done more then stunted your growth physically. You are handicapped in more ways then a kid with Autism!" Lu said as she did a forward flips and got in front of everyone and cranked up the volume on her I-pod.

"Omi its best if you let things drop, like now. She already way pissed at you furthermore pal you ain't exactly going to get into her good books in less you give her some time to cool down. So pay heed to the wise old expression and let sleeping dogs lie!" hissed Jack into Omi right ear then to make sure he got the point he hit him lightly against the head.

The trip took longer then anticipates and everyone was really restless. But most of all Lu was just unreachable. Its like all the progress of getting her to open up had just come unwound like a loose thread of a tapestry coming undone at the seems. But at the same time as Lu shut herself out form the world. Someone was making the move to get into the world of love.

"So at any rate, how do you like Goo Zombies Carnage Edition? I mean I discovered on my own at least ten cheat codes that aren't even available at the best spoiler sites," Jack asked trying his best to flirt with Kimiko but he was seemed striking out.

"Papa says there are selling faster then rice cakes. Still he is so very busy around this time of year. I think the only reason that this special edition is out three months before its intended release is because of… oh never mind. It's cool with all the new graphics and bonus levels. Still I can't ever seem to beat the boss on level 13."

"You mean Madame Bloodthorn? The Zombie sovereign chick with the super long nails and great body? Her hair is so beautiful though it makes it very hard to defeat. But I discovered accidentally how you do manage to beat her. You just need to take the Elixir of Lost Souls and put the Tear of Life into it. Then you just loaded up your squirt revolver and started soaking! She will do a very nice impression of the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"Really? I'll have to try that, that lavender snake haired queen of the undead is so going down! So Jack to you like anything else beside being you know annoying?"

They began to chew the fat about many things and actually have a good time. Lu gave a small smile at the fact Jack was finally making a move on Kimmy and not that stupid hologram of hers he had rigged up in his subterranean vault.

After many long and boring hours of uneventful travel everyone was suddenly was awoke by the sudden change in temperature. One minute they were all asleep in there dreams the next the sub-zero temperature woke them all up so fast they nearly fell off Dojo.

"Wow! This is colder then the desolate tract of a Texas prairie! Anyone bring a electric blanket?" asked Clay as he shivered.

"You think with that big body of your you have a lot of body warmth! Ah my hair is turning to ice and falling off!" squealed Jack in a girly tone of voice.

"Dojo, how long till we arrive at the Nilyeh City?" asked Omi as his mouth began to freeze into permanent smile.

"I don't know, Omi. Ahcoo! I am don't know how much longer I can go on, I am feeling so lethargic and I think I am coming down with a cold, Ahcoo!" he said as his golden eyes closed and they start to plummeted form the sky.

"Dojo! Wake up! Ahh!" they all screamed as he dropped out the sky like a rock. As they fall out of the black stormy of skies each saw their lives pass in front of their lives. And not realizing it Omi hugged Clay and Kimiko hugged Jack and Lu hugged no one. She took action and used the Eye of Dashi to break free some snow and make a giant cushion and they land with a huge splat.

"Huh? Guys? Anyone?" asked Lu as she pulled her head out of the snow. The wind was howling so loud all sound was absorbed into its voice. She took three steps foreword which themselves felt like a three mile walk. Her right foot hit something that felt a lot like someone's head. Lu quickly began digging in the thick hard snow and at last dug up Kimiko who's only injury was a small bruise on her right cheek that look like she had landed on something.

"Kimmy! Kimmy girl are you alright?"

"I think so, I just remember seeing the ground shoot up and then everything went black. I mean I was trying to keep Jack from screaming like a girl and… hey where is he? Where are the rest of the guys?!" Kimiko inquired franticly as the pair looked at white inhospitable surroundings.

"Kimmy I think you landed on top of Jack! That were that bruise came from, it looks like one of his goggles. We need to break up earth and quickly! We are so high up in altitude the air is really thin and hypothermia will set in even more rapidly if the boys remain down for the count! So I suggest we double team now and find them! Then you can use your powers to keep us warm!"

"Ok let do it! Star Honaibie, Fire!"

"Eye of Dashi, Lightning!"

In seconds they uncovered the rest of the boys and warmed them up enough to get them conscious once more. Omi subsequently used his power over water to make an igloo so they could rest up a bit.

"So what now, Opie? Got any bright ideas in that noggin of yours that would help us out of a impossible situation?" asked Jack as he tried so hard to warm his hands up. The normal lack of color in them had changed to a tint of pale blue.

"Oh no, I am no medical doctor, but I think if we don't warm up your hands and quick your going to lose them to frostbit. Here Jack, let me see if I can warm them up a little," Kimiko said as she took his hands and began to heat them up.

"I guess I really have poor circulatory huh?" he joked halfheartedly to her.

"This is no time for jokes! We could do with a plan, people! In case you kids hadn't notice we still have a like five miles to go to get to where we need to be and I am in no shape what so ever to fly!" Dojo yelled as he blew into a hankie.

"That what we get for traveling with someone who cold-blooded. Great we need to cover this ground and fast. So what are going to do?" asked Clay as he wrapped Dojo up in his bandana and put him in his hat to try and warm up the little guy.

"I will think of a plan, my friends don't you worry about a thing!" Omi said brightly.

"I think we before we even consider going forward through that icy field when need to come up with a way to breath and stay warm. I doubt Kimmy can keep up the fire auras forever." Lu stated as they all tried to conserve heat.

"Well here put these on, they will help us breath right in the thin air. That will solve how we breathe but we still need to get to the city and its very far way. Please inhale deeply and put them to your mouth. Then exhale slowly." Jack said as he hand to each of them what looked like pack of gum with some of it sticking out.

"Dojo I think you are going to have to shape shift into something like machine from "Eight Below" it's the only way we are going to get to the city. You think you can do it?" asked Lu to the tiny little dragon.

"No way, sister! I can't do it! At least not till I have a few days to rest up a bit. Its times like these I wish we remembered to bring the traveling Shen Gong Wu! I need at least two to three days to rest before we can go on. Ahcoo!" he said as he sneezed loudly.

"Well it looks we are having difficulties here ladies and gentlemen till this sick little mule gets back on his feet, so to speak." Clay told them despondently.

"What! We can't be stuck here! We will freeze or die of starvation! We are going to breathe our last breath! We are going to go to meet our maker!" Jack start to scream panicky.

"Jack! Jack calm down! Jack!" cried Kimiko trying to restrain the insipid teenager best she could with Lu help. He kept wailing so loudly it was threatening to break their eardrums.

"Tornado strike water!" cried Omi as his dots lit up brightly and cold water splashed on Jack stunning him for a few moments. Kimiko took the opportunity to warm him up by getting very close to him.

"We aren't going to have nothing to eat Jack! Now calm down and I'll get something out to eat. Here maybe this will help you calm down a little." Lu told him as she handed him a stuffed monkey.

"Jaxon! Oh I missed you buddy!"

"So, little lady what do you got to eat? I hope it something meaty and greasy! Like prime steak and fried potatoes! Yum, yum, yum." Clay said as he licked his lips with great anticipation.

"I hope for something not made out of a dead animal. Meat is so eww. Do you have anything thing like broccoli? That is so mouth-watering it's the best food ever!" squealed Omi like a kid about to get chocolate cake.

"Omi, you have got to be from another planet! I mean your yellow as a banana, have no real concept of the 21st century, you love broccoli, which everyone knows was brought to this planet by alien crabs during the last age of the dinosaurs. In addition to that bit of data no human no matter wherever they grew up, as could possible mess up slang that shoddily."

" You have got to be a creature from outer space. No wonder you are an urchin with an ego the size of Jupiter! Your people must of thought you be so infuriating they left you here on Earth to save them form having to go to an asylum for the insane!" Jack said to while shriving so bad you think he was on a massaging bed.

Omi was about to come back with a rejoinder of his own but Kimiko glared at both boys and said, "Look if we are stuck here for a few days we might as well try and get along. I know none of us every thought Jack Spicer here could be one of us, but the sad truth of the matters is he is so lets just cool it and eat something till Dojo well enough to get us to the Nilyeh city alright?"

"Yes, Mam"

"So Lu what kind of rations do you got?" asked Kimiko to her friend while trying to find something in her knapsack for a blanket.

"Well it's not much but its better then starving for the next 72 hours. Here I never go anywhere without these babies," as she took out a large glass jar. Unscrewing the top she breathed in the contents wonderful aroma and said, "Dig in"

"Peppers? You expect us to eat peppers for three days?! Are you mad, woman?" asked Jack to her like she was a couple sandwiches short of a picnic.

"No, Jacky, I am perfectly sane. There are over a thousand chocolate covered jalapeno peppers in there. They are the hottest, most spicy, sweet delectable ever! I have about four jars with me so we won't run out soon. Besides its this or eating the lint in our robes so takes your pick!"

As soon as they were able they left. Clay tied his lasso around everyone waist so they won't get separated and then put on the mini oxygen masks. Soon they were carving up some fresh powder and within an hour reached what was supposed to be the Nilyeh city, but it was like the ends of the Earth.

"There nothing there, just nothing." Omi said in defeat, as they looked at the spot the city was supposed to be at. They couldn't see anything. It was just not there.

"I think you made a mistake, there, Kimiko. This place is empty then all the stomachs of a cow out in the desert! There is nothing there at all!" Clay said to her as he picked the ice off his ten gallon.

"I DON"T MAKE MISTAKES! It got to be here! The energy signature says it right in front of us! If we were any closer we be walking right on top of it!" she screamed as her cheeks became red with fury.

"She isn't lying you guys. I can feel the current of energy coming from the barrier. It must make the city invisible to the outside world so no one does anything stupid like set the evil witches free," Lu said as she pressed her hand against one of Dojo eyeball glass windows. It was tingling like her hand had fallen asleep.

"So if it is there, how do we get in?" inquired Jack stumped for once at not having an answer.

"In theory we should be able to pass through the chi barrier unscathed because it's meant to keep bad chi inside right? So we ought to be able to go inside without being rejected. We got to try anyway, we really got no choice if we want to save Raimundo from whatever they might be planning with him."

"Ok Dojo, backward protest rallies!" Omi command to the, dragon/snowmobile thrusting a yellow finger behind him.

"Omi I am going to obtain you a colloquial speech lexicon when we get back to the Temple. You really need to master how to talk before you can even hope of becoming a Grandmaster Dragon!" Dojo said as he shoveled the snow with his big stupid trap.

They all held tight onto one another as they passed through the shield. But stopped screaming once Dojo filled the cabin with soot to calm them down.

"Yo, you can stop trying to shatter the sound barrier we're in! I am 1500 years old and I like to live another 1500 years with my hearing intact! Sheesh!" mumbled Dojo as he tried to bring to a halt the ringing in his ears.

The gang walked only about 200 yards when they got their first look at Wuya's hometown. All of their jaws hit the ground and the sound rang out like sonic boom. The city was massive! Bigger then they had expected. The blood red skies were laced with the crackling of golden lightning, dancing through the stained heavens as the thunder boomed so loud you needed cotton balls to protect your eardrums.

"Oh my god,"

"Sweet mother of heaven,"

"This is unbelievable,"

"You said a mouthful,"

"Great ghost of Dashi! This is not just a city, but a country as well! Look how many inhabitants are down there! How can so many wicked antagonists stand being cylinder in this horrendousness place?"

"One thing is for sure just by this observation. IF that chi barrier ever goes down, these Heylin witches will become the new black plague. I mean the Xiaolin side won't stand a chance let alone the world itself. We have got to find Rai, and then cut and run!" Lu told her friends as her eyes locked on what appeared to be the palace.

"Ok, Ok it looks bad, really bad I mean. So how do we even get inside? That old geezer told us we couldn't use the Wu except as last resort! This isn't the Temple Vault! I mean no offence to you guys, but that doesn't have a whole lot of security. This place has more defenses then the Pentagon!" Jack told his new teammates in a doomed to failure tone of voice.

"Jack Spicer, you have a great deal to learn what it means to be a Xiaolin Dragon. Donning the robes and having a dragon element doesn't make you one of us. You have got to believe in the power of good and that everything is possible! There is always a path to victory!" Omi told the older boy in a very overzealous tone of voice.

"Tch, Omi you sound like an after school special for preschoolers. You got get a reality check, cheese ball. In real life, good doesn't always win. That's life and you should try living in it for a moment or two."

"Are you saying I'm not living in the real world?"

"He saying you a reality impaired, but lets stop thinking about that and focus on what matters. That is getting in there and out alive." Lu said impatiently growling.

"Let's not fight. We're a team we ought to act like it. Look if we can work on one occasion together to stop Wuya we can do it for a second time. So come on. Let put our petty difference and ugly past behind us. What matters now is what happening and some where in this city our friend is in trouble and we got to help him. So lets do it!" Kimiko told the dragons as she put her hand in and everyone joined her then they threw them up.

"Uh, guys. I hate to be the one to break up the pep rally but we got company! Furthermore by the looks of it, they aren't very friendly! Ahh!" Dojo stammered as he turned white as a ghost and keeled over.

Out of the blood stained skies, like a ghost descended five indistinguishable winged creatures that surrounded the warriors. All they could see was their glowing green neon eyes and hear their sinister chortle.

"I warn you, fiendish foes we are highly skilled warriors of good. I ask you nicely to leave us alone, or I will have no choice but to hand you a humiliating defeat. So the choice is yours, leave or we will kick your butts!" Omi told the five shadows confidently as his dots radiant how sure he was in their victory.

"Looky here girlfriends, the miniature Ouza believe himself tall. I guess he trying to composite for his lack of elevation," one of their winged adversaries called out to her sisters.

"I am in total agreement, dear Sister of Hate. The young Ouza does carry the sicking behavior of his breed well. You can absolutely see he is one of _them,"_ replied a different one.

"Ladies before we ridicule the Ouza to any further extent lets do what we summoned for. Pick a dancer partner and lets have some fun! Don't be afraid to let loose a little," commanded the biggest of the five winged warriors.

"Show yourselves, you no good yellow belly varmint!" Clay called out annoyed by all their chatter.

"My don't you have a colorful tongue. But if you desire to see the faces of the ones who will hand you a humiliating defeat so be it. Ladies step into the limelight and we will give them a show do die for!"

They did come into the light and everyone eyes kinda got sucked into their skulls as beads of sweat fell off their heads. "Ah Omi? I think we are a bit out of our league." Kimiko whispered in terror at the same time as everyone got into a tight circle. They all gazed upon their opponents all them were overcome with paralyzing fear.

"Oh my head. I feel like the Great Wall of China just fell on me. I am gonna need an aspirin the size of China too make this headache go away. What I miss? Oh boy, mommy." Dojo said as he fainted for a second time.

"Gee and I thought dragons were supposed to be fearless. This one got a heart of a lion." Jack muttered sarcastically under his breath as he and the others took a fighting stance.

Standing before them casting their ominous gaze upon on the young warriors were the Elite Archangels. Standing on tiptoes of their dainty feet were five young women with bone white skin who were well over seven feet tall with 18-foot wingspan of razor sharp jet-black feathered wings and long devil tails. They had the bodies of Amazon women and wore scanty, tight fitting, black leather outfits. Matching gold charms with glowing black stones were on their wrist and ankles. Each had blazing lengthy crimson hair in a high ponytail and their faces concealed behind expressionless gold mask.

"Ladies, rip them to shreds. Although please keep in mind we need them _alive, _but just barely."

"Let go, Xiaolin warriors attack!" Omi cried as they went face-to-face against these women.

"Mantle of darkness! Cast yourself around these Ouza loyalists! Make their blood run as cold as ice and blind their sense. Now!" they all said in unison. Slowly their golden sealed lips opened and out came a wisp of dark matter. Soon everything was blanketed in this cold thick matter.

"Ahh! Help! Mommy!"

"I do believe that was the anemic child. He sounds so petrified he soiled himself. It sure smells like it," chuckled the leader of the pack.

In the thick black fog of death the warriors try to get their bearings, but they couldn't even see their own noses! (Not that Omi has a nose. How does he breath without one?)

Jack, being the most inexperience and the easiest to panic was trembling. He wanted to be back home under the covers with his mommy Stephanie making his favorite homemade cinnamon cookies. He saw something move to his right and out of sheer instinct he used his new power, "Magnetic Pulse, Metal!"

"Judelee Flip, Fire!"

Both young dragons were hit with the others attacks and went flying. They hit the black energy that had solidified just for the purpose of bruising them up. "Kimmy! Jack! Are you guys ok? You monsters! Electric Fury, lightning!"

"Tornado Strike, Water! Seismic Kick, Earth!" All three attacks hit at the same time with the same consequences. Each and every one of the young warriors was badly hurt and the Archangels hadn't even touched them. At the same time as they began to rise to their feet, they all felt what felt like a thorny rope dig into their wrist and get tighter with each passing moment.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Lu as at the top of her voice as she tried to free her wrist as one of the evil angel come out of the darkness with her glowing ominous eyes staring at her. It was like she was looking into her very soul trying to find something. Something important. She tightened the whip as Lu's wrist began to bleed profusely as the blood dripped like a leaky faucet to the ground and evaporate into thin air.

"_I sense much hate in you, young one. You hate your life, your family, you hate everything and everyone in life with a passionate fire. You really hate the Ouza a lot. You even hate yourself. Yes you have much hatred within your soul. Let it be free, let it fly out and attack me. You hate us for taking your boy. You hate me for standing in your way. Go ahead attack me with all the hatred you possess." _The Archangel of Hate hadn't spoken out loud. But her voice was now overtaking Lu mind. It seemed to be the only voice she could hear. She couldn't even pay attention to her own inner voice. Only the soothing hypnotic lull whispering like a mom trying to sooth her child after a nightmare could be heard.

The Archangel of Anger was pulling the same trick on Kimiko as were the Archangel of Pain against Clay. The Archangel of Desperation was in opposition to Jack along with Archangel of Fear against Omi. Their own inner demons and strong negative feelings were being used against them. The more they felt the more powerful the Elite Archangels became as they siphoned off their emotional energy as fuel to increase their powers. In next to no time the monks were out cold, battered and broken. The last thing they heard was the wicked mirth of the evil angels who seemed rather pleased with themselves.

When they came too they were in what appeared to be underground dungeon cells. But they seemed rather homey cells. They had real soft spring green grass as carpet and soothing glowing crystal lights with a water fountain display and a small clean bathroom and a nice bed. If they didn't have cell bars this could pass a decent hotel room. The only one that looked like a cell was Omi's. His made it impossible for him to do anything other then sits down in an awkward position.

"Well, well, well. Looky like the warriors of Xiaowei cursed blood has awakened from their slumber. I would have thought you put more a fight being of the cursed monk's legacy. Still it just proves that the Heylin side is stronger, faster and better in every way," snickered an adolescent short redhead girl.

"I demand to know who are you?! You and your kind will suffer a most humiliating defeat once I've soared the birdcage." Omi said angrily as his dots lit up showing off his fury.

"Shut your air hole, you little Ouza! You most of all don't have any rights here! The others are welcomed as guest you on the other hand are a little annoying pest that we just happen to require no matter how repulsive it is!" the girl said as she whipped out a black and red iron fans with the Heylin insignia on them, and sent a jet stream of green energy at him which caused Omi to collapse on the floor in a lot of pain.

"My name is San, I was recently promote from a deputy job guarding the outer wall to prison guard. I am also to act as your humble host till High Priestess Meribor gets here. She will help come to a decision as to what your fate will be. Food and drink anyone?" San asked politely.

To their amazement their favorite foods materialized right in front of them. Though they were all weak from lack of food and dehydration they didn't have the guts to lay a hand on the cooking they were offered. They just pushed it away and turn up their nose at it.

"It isn't poisoned in any manner of fashion. You won't be converted into evil as a result of consumption. Please eat your fill. It could be awhile till your next meal. Trust me that could be a very long time."

"Oh do you reckon that, you little snake?" Clay asked snidely.

"Not extraordinarily gentlemanlike, cowboy. Lets just say your stay here can either be very pleasant or wonderfully painful. It all depends on your part. I would eat before it goes cold. I can tell you're starving. I swear on my code of honor you won't become evil by eating this food."

"I will eat this food, first, my friends to see if what this witchling says is true. I am the first Chosen One and it's my duty to help you all avoid danger." Omi said as he used some chopsticks and took a bit out of a piece of broccoli.

"Well are you, Okay, Opie? What the skinny on the food you little cheese ball?" asked Jack as his stomach growled louder then a Hummer engine.

"IT IS THE MOST DELISIOUS FOOD I HAVE EVER TASTED!"

Shortly after they finished their meals and were drinking some hot chocolate did the doorway at the top of the winding flight of stairs open up. All the green flamed candles flicked in an ill-omened way as a silhouette of a young woman made her way down the stairs. It was like she was walking on air for her feet never seemed to make contact the stone steps at all.

"High Priestess, welcome. The Xiaolin Warriors are ready for your inspection, malady. If you be so kind to leaned us your great wisdom," San told the woman as she fell to her knees in respect and kissed her feet.

"Arise young child of the flame. You need not be on the ground like a little Ouza. No, you don't belong down there at all. I hope they are all here and account for and that their Wu as been confiscated?"

"Of course, Mistress. I do my job thoroughly. Down to the last detail. I made sure they were all here. We have the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko Tohomiko, The Dragon of Lightning, Lu Alvaro, The Dragon of Earth, Clay Bailey, The Dragon of Metal, Jack Spicer, and we even have The Xiaolin Temple Guardian Dragon, Dojo Kano Choo of the Northern Choo Choo Clan," San said like a kid trying to kiss up to a teacher.

"What about the Dragon of Water? Omi?"

"I gave him the V.I.P. room. Not anything but the very finest for the little Ouza. He still rather loquacious and I have yet to learn a hex that would remove his mouth. Though without his mouth he is unable to breath seeing how he doesn't have a nose. Still do you at least know a mute spell? Or else I don't know a technique to inflict laryngitis on him?"

"Don't worry. I will see it's taken care of; I give you the rest of the hours of darkness off. Here it's a pass for the best bath in the bathhouse. Give this to the foreman and tell him you want to use the best herbal remedy ever and if he even dares question you show him the seal on that pass? Have pleasurable night child."

"Oh thank you so much, Mistress Meribor you are so magnificent!" she ran off like a girl with a hot date to the prom. She seemed very over the moon. Chuckling quietly to her Meribor flipped her hair and smiled wickedly.

"Very nice kid really. She has a very dark but wonderfully evil future for her. She is going to rattle the stars. She defiantly got potential that one. So lets see you all the mighty Xiaolin Dragons," she looked over each off them. Meribor walk over to each cell and looked each one over like she was trying to do an evaluation.

"Well I do pass on good wishes to you for getting this far. There are many reasons; my mother built her queendom here. One; it is the center of all negative chi energy or Kung. Furthermore for any normal individual like yourselves it's miraculous that you survived out in the unsympathetic environment. You all must be good warriors to get here. I can tell by your sash colors that you three are Xiaolin Apprentices and you two are just in training."

"Cut to the chase woman! Why haven't you killed us yet? I mean I see all the movies! Once the good guys are taken prisoner its only a matter of time before you cut off our heads! There got to be a good reason you haven't killed us yet." Jack told her bitterly.

"My for such an boor, you are pretty smart in a pinch. Perhaps my big sister hasn't given you enough acknowledgment. Still one good observation isn't enough. You are right, young Dragon of Metal. There is an alternate motive for you all being alive. But I like a good enigma myself and I don't want to spoil the end. So you are just going to have to sit tight and enjoy the ride. I will call my nephew the Prince to tell me what to do with you. Its his first official command."

"Mom? Sister? Nephew? I thought this was a matriarch society and that the only heir to its throne was Wuya the princess. Before anything else happens mind explaining? Please?" asked Lu without a doubt bewildered and unsettled how the woman kept looking at her.

"I will tell you the answers you inquire about. No one other then my family knows this. Empress Valonia has two daughters her first was Wuya who she found almost immediately after that Ouza Xiaowei cursed her. A year and a half later on a journey to see what the world, to find others like them and see what havoc they could reek."

"They came to a village that had been ransacked by evil men. They had burned the entire village. The men of the village had been all decapitated, the women raped and made slaves and the children had been in a ghastly transaction. The sons were taken with the women but the all the villagers had offered their daughters has sacrificial peace offering."

"I was just a newborn and my life wasn't worth _anything _to my own family. They offered my _blood_ in an attempted to spare their worthless lives! If Valonia and Wuya hadn't come I'd be a blood-drained corpse! I don't think very highly on anyone who has testosterone running through them."

"Wow. I can see why you hate the people outside this city. So Valonia took you in too? She raised you and your sister?"

"She maybe what you call an malice cold-blooded witch, but she is a excellent mom and great leader to her people. She gave me a life and loves me. She has no favorites. Wuya and I are treated the same. We are a very tight knit family. Ah, here he comes my nephew. My sister just adopted him a few days ago and he is without doubt a prodigy. He's made more progress then anyone out of the royal family in the shortest amount of time ever.

An arctic air stream blew all the way through the underground penal complex as emerald embers of energy shimmered in the badly lit candlelight. A vortex of emerald air formed in front of them. The dragons could just scarcely make out a vague humanlike silhouette. When it all settle the all stood in shock of who stood before them.

A tall young man in his late teens, early twenties stood before them. He had longish spiked blood red hair and jade catlike eyes. His pointed ears could scarcely be seen underneath his hair. He had the same tattoos under his eyes and his fangs protruding with a sinister gleam. His clothes were like a masculine version of the stander version of the Heylin wardrobe with their insignia on the front.

"Yo, Aunt 'M'? What's the deal with calling me out of my mediation? I need to be ready!" he snapped at the young woman like she was a three year old.

"My beloved Dark Prince. I do act contrite to you. I hope my sister hasn't been pushing you too far or hard. You still owe me a rematch in air hockey. You know all too well, Prince that there is such a thing as being too serious and not having a lot of fun. If I remember, nephew you're the one who said if you can't have fun what the point of living?"

"No, Aunt Meribor. Mom isn't pushing me too hard. I guess I am still just you know. So where are they? These Losers?"

"Right here my Prince. Ready to face their fate. Only you can decide it for them. Think carefully my, darling little mischievous sprite."

He looked at them carefully, but his face was unable to reveal anything of what he was truly thinking or feeling. He seemed to hate Omi a lot. The same hatred the others had displayed for him burned in him. Like Omi was a leper or something just as repulsive. Then finally the expressionless facade came down when his eyes finally landed on Lu and twinkled with some passion.

"You, you are most exquisite. I've never have seen a more beautiful example of perfection. Your eyes are like pools of shimmering jade liquid so full of life. You have a lot of spirit. Aunt Meribor?" he asked in a very sweet voice to his aunt.

"Yes, little demon? What is your wish?" she asked him as she stroked his face tenderly. He was smiling as she continued to fondle his face. He was purring like a kitten. Finally he got serious again and continued to tell her his wishes.

"Please take this delicate flower to my chambers and prepare the guest rooms for her. See she is treat like a princess. Anything less will result in instant death." To illustrate his point he acted like he was throwing a card sideways and rock above them was cut clean all the way through. It the ground and crash into dust then nowhere to be found

"As you wish. Your will will be done. Thy wish will be grant as we make it so. Dear sweet child of Lightning. You have just been upgrade to a suite. I shall see again soon, my lotus," Meribor waved her hand in front of Lu's cell and she was nowhere to be found!

"LU! LU! Where is she? What have you done with her?" yelled Jack as he tried to bust out his cage like a rabid animal. He was so mad his pale cheeks flushed red so red his hair looked pale in comparison.

"You have quite the short fuse. Mom was so right. You are so lame. You are just a worthless bag of chemicals and water. I am very sure if you were dead no one would miss you."

"Hey, leave him alone! I mean we have belittled him enough! So you just shut up and leave him alone or I will show what real upper body strength is and break your jaw in two!" Kimiko said through gritted teeth.

"Kimiko," Jack said stunned by her defeating. No one except Lu had ever done that before.

"Yes! I do not know what your immoral plans of evil are but I will assure you, Heylin Prince, we the Xiaolin Dragons will defeat you once and for all!" Omi said proudly with a confident smile on his face.

"Yeah, you listen good and you listen well! You won't ever win this showdown at the ok corral. We will win this forever and ride off into the sunset and you will be eating the dust off our spurs," Clay added

He started to laugh his head off. They looked at him like he lost his marbles. "I don't think you _children _understand I am an evil prodigy. I would tell you more about me, but I am modest. Not like that Ouza over there. I will make sure you are all comfortable and that things are too bad for you."

"What does Ouza mean? You all keep using that word with much venom in your tone. Its like you are chocking on it, its, so bad. What does "Ouza" mean?" asked Kimiko for Omi knowing all too well that Omi didn't realize he was being a victim of some kinda of racial discrimination.

"Ouza is a word in our language we use for people like _him_. That look and act just like Xiaowei and his cursed son. Annoying, obnoxious, arrogant, pigheaded, goody, goody do-gooders! People who will slaughter our kind without a second thought. Who believe we are an illness that must be exterminate!" the prince said as a green flame surrounded him and he unleashed some his power that caused a lot of damage.

"Wow! My little demon calm down, please. Your powers may be stronger then anyone else but the still are highly unstable till your body is finished with its metamorphose. I promise you, young one. When you have complete these transformation you will materialize form your chrysalis as the most beautiful and magnificent creature ever to walk this planet."

"I am sorry, Aunt Meribor. Look here what I think we should do. Let them all pay a visit to the Albino Ajima. After their visits with her see that they spend a day in solitary incarceration. Then after that we will see if they changed their minds about which side they are on. I have to go, promise me you will make sure my consort is in high spirits."

"Consider it done."

"Well, catch you dudes on the flip side! I hate to run but I got to go wind surfing on the lagoon of molten rock. Can't keep the fans waiting!" clicking his tongue at them he winked and vanished into a vortex of green wind.

"Ah, isn't he charming? Such a sweet prince of evil. He is so charismatic. Well your fate been chosen. I must attend to my nephew's consort. I will leave you in the care of Bik here. She is only twelve but she is a master when it comes to rendering her adversaries vulnerable. Bik please come here, child."

A very petite child with short chaotic scarlet tresses and green glass right eye with a zigzag scar over her face appeared. She smiled wickedly as a single teardrop earring in her right ear radiated is evil radiance on them.

"Yes? What do you wish of me?" she asked quietly to the woman.

"Keep the guests in check. The Prince has extended an invitation for them to see the Albino Ajima. I would let the lady go first, then the simpering fool, after that the cowboy and then lastly the Ouza. I want the dragon to be move to top secret spot away from them understood?"

"Yes I do under stand perfectly. Can I enforce the rules anyway I like?"

'Yes. But still be pleasant to them. The Queen doesn't like it when her family wishes are disobeyed," Meribor replied cynically. Her eyes flared with much ominous.

"Don't worry. I will do my job, nothing more and nothing less."

"Good. I must attend to my nephew consort. Well my little lotus is waiting for me. Bye. I will come again tomorrow night. See you!" as she vanished in a flurry of green cherry blossoms leaves.

"Well, lets get going little girl. We mustn't keep Albion Ajima waiting she is a very busy woman and doesn't have all infinity. Come with me please freely, I so would hate do make a fine young woman like you come by force," she asked nicely to Kimiko as the bars sunk into the ground.

"Get away from me! I won't follow you or anyone! Judelee Flip, Fire!" as huge fireball was chucked at the little girl. She didn't even shy away. She just cracked her neck and knuckles and replied. "So sorry, but I am not ticklish. I didn't want to have to do this but. Heylin Dark Eye! Paralyzing her now!" Her tresses stood upon ends at the same time as her glass eye glowed in addition a beam shot out and immobilize Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" cried her friends as she was so still she looked like she was dead. She didn't even appear to be breathing! Anger that they had been trying to suppress boiled over and explodes like a supernova.

"What did you do to her you little mischievous sprite?! If you killed her I vow I will eradicate you with my bare hands!" screamed Jack not wanting to lose the only other girl he had feelings for.

"Settle down, dear boy. I simple have frozen her in time. Now as you can see I hit her pressure points to immobilize her ability to summon her elemental power and she is as helpless as a newborn." Bik told them as she then used her weird eye and flouted Kimiko down the hall to a large arched iron door. A small slot open and a pair of pink eyes glisten out from it.

"I have a visitor for you Albino Ajima. She like to come in for a visit,'" Bik told her with a ominous sneer on her face. The pink eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. The door at a snail's pace opened as a blinding white light enveloped them. When it vanished Kimiko was gone and Bik was still smiling sinisterly.

When Kimiko could move about once more she looked around her and realized she didn't need to be frozen in time to any further extent. She was frozen with fear. The room was pitch black except for a single hot colorless illumination hovering over her. She tried to move but she was sitting in gargoyle like chair with her forehead, wrists, and ankles were bound by thorny ropes as fresh blood dripped from them. Rings of green fire surround her and standing in front of her was a very weird and wonderful lady.

She was very tall but little more then skin and bones. She wore incredibly skimpy translucent garments with miles of long flowing snow-white hair flying in a non-existent breeze. Her bright pink eyes seemed to be staring into her very soul. But the strangest thing was this woman had no mouth at all. None, nada, batiks, zip!

Her eyes glowed as did Kimiko and she start to scream the cry of ultimate suffering as the torture began. All of her memories and feelings, everything she was being probed and then attacked in way that was so excruciating there were no words to describe the pain she was in.

Despite the fact that the gang was suffering down in the slums, Lu was living it up in the palace. She was at that instant eating rainbow sherbet while listening to her favorite music and watching her favorite MASH episodes. She was in heaven as she watched Hawkeye use his keen wit once again to make the episode worthwhile.

"Man, Alan Alda is for sure one of the greatest comedians ever! He is so cute! I have to admit Winchester is a far better character then that ass Burns was. What do you think, Meribor?" she called out to her as she licked her spoon spotless.

"Well I must admit myself, I am a bit of a sucker for the old ways but this is very entertaining. You are right about Hawkeye he is a very charming man. I also loved watching all these other wonderful TV shows you showed me and this music is so catchy you just can't help but fall in love."

"Yeah, I mean no offence to you or anyone but I can't image how anyone can possible live without cable or the Internet! I mean I die if I didn't have it or anything fun like that! This is so cool! Anything I want comes true and look at this! I can turn into lightning at will! These powers are kick ass awesome!" Lu giggled with an elated smile.

'I am so glad you are enjoying yourself. You know what I like to do? How about we do each other hair and then our nails?"

"That is so great! Uh Meribor? I like to confess something, rather personal."

"Yes, my little lotus blossom?" she asked as she started to brush her hair.

"I don't if truth be told have a lot of good relationships. I can't talk to my own parents at all. I have a friendship with Jack but that puts me in the hot seat with the others, especially Omi! Grr. He makes me so mad! I can't understand why no one put him in his place before now! Ow!"

"Sorry you have a knot. Let me try some of my hair oils to get it out. You have such wonderful hair. Soft as silk, smooth as satin. So nice and shiny and what a wonderful colors. It's so gorgeous in addition to breathtaking mix of coal black as well as rose red. It is so nice. You are so beautiful don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Its weird, I feel like I can talk to you about anything, and it doesn't have to be about my ostensible "destiny." I want to talk about things that matter to me."

"My dear young lotus. Sometimes we chose destiny other times it chose us. But we shouldn't have to surrender to whom it wants us to be if it means giving up who we are. My mom taught me that. Ah done. I do say I like your hair this way."

"Thanks its really pretty. So can I tell you about a few things?"

'Tell me anything you want child, just let me change the bandages on your hands," Meribor began to put fresh bandages on her hands. They began to talk about things like, favorite books, and movies, TV shows. As well things like what was really important in life and what wasn't. Whether or not humanity would kill its self. People and their beliefs, what stories on Fanfiction were the coolest. How stupid it was for people to think being in love with the same sex was a sin when anything in life could be consider a sin from someone's point of view. How some people were overly religious and failed to realize that even if the bible was the true words of God sometimes you had to make your own judgment on things on the here and now. Whether or not that tattoos were cool. Just random trivial stuff, but the odd thing was during all this time the two were bonding.

Lu didn't want to admit it but she felt like she and Meribor had a real connection. She felt safe and right with her. She never had felt this way with her own parents. She for the first time in her life she felt like she was with someone who loved her for her. She even liked the new powers she was gaining with each passing moment.

"You are a true prodigy my girl. You are smart, and you think for yourself. I love the fact you speak your mind and you just are a wonderful young woman."

"I think a lot of people think am not anything more then a bitch. That I am just an angry thrill junkie who made one stupid mistake and drove under the influence. I know I got an anger problem. But I want people to look inside me and see who I am. Every now and then I feel like Rai is the only one who really understands me. Jack is cool and all, but he a little inept when it comes to matters like this," Lu said as tears fell to the ground.

"Tell me, Lu why do you feel this way? I know growing up is not easy for anyone ever. Trust me on this even for what you think as evil growing up still is hard. I have been grounded and I been through anything you can think of. One time me and Wuya were fighting about something really dumb and we broke the statue of our mom and we were ground for a month with no powers or privileges at all," Meribor said with a small chuckle as she began to massage Lu shoulders.

"Raimundo is a very extraordinarily individual. He knows how to have fun and he keeps fighting when it gets hard. He knows when to be serious and when not. He will listen to you and he just a really wonderful guy. Very hot one. I've been wishing since I met him to have his breath on my lips and his touch on my fingertips for his soul and mine to be one. Have you every been in love or want kids, Meribor?"

"Well I don't know. I really don't think highly of most men but I have at one time or another want to fall in love, experience its magic and have a daughter of my own. But I guess I could settle for an adopt one."

"Men have no idea that women are most definitely without a doubt the superior creature. We go through more pain in life then they will ever know," to which they both broke out in laughter then it stopped suddenly as they looked at each other. They just stared at each other for a moment then fell into a loving embrace and whispered to each other 'I love you"

"Well I am glad to see you two are getting along well? Dinner is in an hour sis; Mom would like to talk to us in private. I think it would be best if my son had some alone time with Lu here, don't you think so?" Wuya said to her sister as she leaned against the door with a sly look on her face.

"Please don't leave me! You are the only one who understands me! I don't want to be alone all over again! Please! Don't go!" begged Lu who was unaware that she had a semi transparent flame encircle her or that fact her physiology was changing before her eyes.

"I promise my sweet little lotus, I will see you at dinner but I think you will enjoy the company of my nephew. I promise I will return. Be good now," Meribor told the young girl as she hugged close to her breast and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Hey nice too see you again. You look so beautiful every time I look at you, you just seem to radiated more exquisiteness then Aphrodite herself. Here," the Prince said as a huge red rose materialized in her hand. "Even the most beautiful flower of the undying symbol of love is paled in comparison to the beauty within you, Lu."

"You talk rather adequately and I will say you are causing many hormones and endorphins to run amok within my veins, but alas my heart as already been stolen form me and only this boy has the key to which to return it to me."

"Would you like some chocolate jalapenos peppers or would you like the world to see you in way that not different from who you are? Or would you like to get a short nap with Rosa. But I think your iching to bungee jump off the palace am I right, Lu?"

"Do I know you?"

"Lu, after that wild night in Rio how could you failed to remember me? I want to give the world! You are the most out of this world girl in the whole universe. But I like you best in those tight leather jeans you got a great ass, to quote Hawkeye who said it to Hot Lips one word for it, magnificent!" laughed a boyish laugh she liked when his lips curled up to the right corner and smiled his million dollar smile.

"Rai? Is that you?" she asked almost not believing what she saw before her. She had thought he was a smoking hot guy but at this instant he was a smoking hot stud of manliness that made her heart want to jump out of her mouth.

"Guilty as charge, Lu I missed you a lot. I mean you are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think when I go to sleep."

"OH Rai!" she fell into his arms and cried tears of happiness as the sound of his heartbeat made her feels alive again. "I don't blame you for going to the Heylin side. I think Master Fung was wrong not to promote you with the rest. IF he values that stupid Shen Gong Wu over his life then I say he should burn in hell! Beside if you were able to thwart all the others who were the _precious apprentices _it goes to show that rank has nothing over one with the sheer willpower and drive to do anything."

"So you don't hate me? I thought if you knew you won't feel the same about me," he said as they began to feed each other the peppers. She held is face in her hand and smiled a fanged smile at him.

"Rai, I will love you forever and always. Nothing you will do or have done changes the person I see within your soul. I see what in your heart. I was scared to tell you something myself. I was sent to the temple not just because I'm a "Chosen One"

"Before I came I got mixed up with some people who turned me on to the ultimate thrill, high speed street racing. I was the best no one could beat me. To get into the gang I had to drive in a really dangerous race intoxicated. I crashed head first into a coffee shop. Yuck! Coffee smells bad and taste bad how anyone can drink it is beyond me. Anyway I spent a month in the hospital. I had two chooses in front of me. Juvie or community serives that it's self was highly unlikely. Master Fung and Dojo came and gave me door number three. So I came here. So that my story do you hate me?"

"No, I did something once that I thought was so bad I felt even God won't forgive me. But I met an angel and she helped me now I want to help her. So I ask you now, would you Lu Alvaro be my consort?"

"You want me to be your wife? We're sixteen! I settle if I could be your girlfriend! Rai I love it here! This feels like its right! I never felt surer of anything in my life! I want to be with you forever!"

"Really? You don't mind what I've become? You don't think I'm a monster?" he asked as he took her hands in his at the same time as the insignias on his hands glowed brightly.

Taking his hands and putting them to her face, a few beads of moisture fell from her eyes as the insignias on her hands glowed brightly. "Raimundo Pedrosa, son of Wuya, grandson of Empress Valonia I love nothing more then to be with you. Nothing-in life is truly black or white; maybe what we have considered evil is simple misunderstood. I care about everyone on the Xiaolin team. Maybe the can be persuade to see the wonder of the Flame. All except Omi of course, he never go evil on his own free will. But he so maddening! I can't stand to be with him any longer! I will be your girlfriend now and forever," as the two sealed their relationship with a viper kiss. After they had dinner, Lu told them of her choice and made it perfectly clear she was choosing this path on her own free will. Delighted that she would have a granddaughter as well as grandson who both evil prodigy and of great beauty Valonia and her family did the evolution on her almost immediately.

While all this was going on the gang was just getting out of solitary confinement. They looked like they had run a marathon in hell twice in the same day. There was not one inch of their bodies not covered in some kinda injury. Clay and Omi were so decimated of energy they were out cold. Jack and Kimiko on the other hand despite the fact that both were beat to inch of their lives, we talking over Oreos and peanut butter with a tall glass of super chocolate milk that refilled itself whenever it ran out.

"Thanks for the snack, Jack, how do you know this was my favorite snack food?" asked Kimiko as she licked the filling off the right side of the cookie and dip the rest into the creamy peanut butter.

"Well you probably don't want to hear this, but when I had my Chameleon Bot kidnap you I kinda scanned your body and synaptic functions into my central processing unit and made a hologram of you. Sorry it was a total violation of your body and I just a lousy sleezeball," he confessed to her as he shoved some of the cookies in his mouth.

Kimiko just looked at him for a long time without saying a word. She began to thing about how she and the gang first met Spicer and how he had as been a real throne in their side. But she also remembered that he did help defeat Wuya, and he did seem to care a lot about Lu and herself a lot. Maybe he was just lonely and just wanted what every person wanted in life. To be accepted and cared about. Maybe Lu was right; maybe she could see things that they were blind too.

"Jack, why on one hand you are very creepy and desperate if you make a hologram of someone, you do seem to want to prove you aren't a complete loser. Thanks for telling me," biting her lip she seemed to be considering something, "I will tell you my darkest secret if you swear never to tell anyone else every alright?"

He perked up and looked her with a weird glance but told her, "Alright, shoot what is your darkest secret?"

She looked down to the ground with a wandering gaze on her face. She was very dispirited by whatever she was about to tell him but it was obvious to him whatever it was she been harboring this secret for a very long time.

"As you know my sweet sixteen is coming up really soon. It should be one of the happiest days of my life but it just a reminder to the worst day ever in my life. It will be on my birthday 11 years since that fateful day, the worst day ever,"

"My papa Toshiro Tohomiko and his family have lived in Japan their whole lives, my father has never left Tokyo ever. I am full Japanese person, but my mom, Kumiko Hiro was a Japanese-American form Beverly Hills. Her family immigrated to the United States in the 1950s."

"My mom was a wonderful woman. She was highly intelligent, beautiful talented young woman. She had a great sense of fashion and was a martial arts champion and an art prodigy as well as a great teller of tales. I look and sound just like her."

'She went to Tokyo Institution of Higher Education on a full paid scholarship. She meet my dad and they fell in love got married and had me. We were a real happy family and she even painted this really beautiful work of art of us having a picnic underneath a cherry blossom tree on a hill covered in chrysanthemums."

"So it sounds like you had a really nice family why are you so sad then?" inquired Jack not getting what was the problem.

"After my third birthday things changed. Mama and Papa began fighting, and she would go away for days without a word. She was just very angry about something, it got very dark and scary at times. When she was home she hardly spoke to my father but she seemed to care about me. Still things were different and I didn't know what was the problem. Finally on my fifth birthday I woke up and there was something really wrong. Mom no matter what always came in and woke me up by singing my favorite song in Japanese. I woke up and ran all over the house but she wasn't anywhere. The painting of our family was gone and the only thing left of her was her golden dragon heart ring. I never have seen her since."

"Kimiko, I don't know what to say. Is this the source of your anger because you feel like you were betrayed and abounded? Like someone cheated you?"

"Yes, I have spent my whole life trying to forget that day. Still I can't help but wonder where she is and if she even alive and if she even loves me at all." Kimiko cried uncontrollable as the pain of that memory came back. She had wanted to cry for long time. All this time Jack just held her hand and was there for her. 'Don't worry, Kimiko I promise that somehow someway I will help you find out where your mom is. I promise."

Before she could reply to they became aware of something, all of a sudden they realized they weren't alone. The entire royal family was down there and they all had a very bone-chilling look on their faces. But now with them was a young woman they had never seen before and she was like all the other citizens of this demonic city very sexy.

"Dear daughters of mine, I would like a word alone with the girl of fire. Wuya would you and your son be so kind and talk with the spineless nymph for awhile, Meribor would you and your daughter do the same with the cowboy?" Valonia told her family in a voice that would makes a corpse roll over and plays dead.

"Of course, Mother, your wish is our only desire to fulfill. Come on Jackie lets go talk in private shall we?" Wuya said as she had her son vanished into thin air with Jack, almost immediately Meribor and her child followed them. Omi wanted to be of assistance except Bik had used her Heylin Eye to make him unable to help.

Valonia then turned to Kimiko as the world around them vanished and they were out in the glittery blanket of outer space. Kimiko was just flouting around in the heavens as Valonia smiled at her.

"I sense your pain child and I do understand what its like to have someone you love to abandon you. You are such a wonderful and vibrate young woman. Any mother would love to say this is my daughter. But yours left you. You want to know why. I can help you get anything you want even find her."

Kimiko watched a 3D hologram of herself as a little girl with her mom pushing on a swing played. Then she was dancing in the rain and eating her favorite snack by a fire. She looked at her mom as tears welled up in her eyes. "Mama" she whispered. She didn't want to deny it to any further extent. She didn't care about anything else she just want to know what happened to her mom. The ring on her right ring finger glisten as the tears fell from blue eyes. The same eyes she longed to see smiling at her once more.

"You can help me find her? You give me your word?" Kimiko inquired with her voice breaking with each syllable she spoke.

"I can bestow you powers that would greatly be of assistance to you. So what do you say? Do you want to go back to the life you knew that makes you put what you want for yourself ahead? So what do you say?" Valonia asked as the image of Kumiko Tohomiko singing to her daughter danced before Kimiko eyes.

She couldn't ignore it anymore. As the last of the tears fell from her sapphire eyes she held out her hand and said, "Yes I will join you if you can help me find her."

Valonia smiled as she shook the young girl hand. Almost immediately a mix of the blood sphere light mixed with the green flame formed a chrysalis around the girl and began to evolve her into her ultimate form. She burst free as a phoenix arising from her ashes. The colors of her robe had been switch; she had the same physical and marks or the others. Her ebony hair wasn't in her trademark pigtails it was long and loose with one long strand of blood red on each side of her face.

At the same time both Clay and Jack gave into temptation and were transformed into the ultimate evil version of themselves. Only Omi was left. But he would present the hardest challenge.

"We got the rest of them how hard can it be to turn one cheese ball?" asked Meribor as the whole family stood in front of his cell.

"Very hard sister, trust me this kid perhaps the most obnoxious mortal ever to walk this planet. But he is very devoid to the fight against evil. We haven't even been able to break him since he got here!"

"Well we have ways to get those who are a little reluctant to get with the program on the right track. Daughters, grandchildren give me the pleasure and hold the Ouza down," ordered Valonia.

It wasn't easy to hold him down. He was very badly hurt but he still had a lot fight in him. He lit up his cursed dots and tried to break free and would have succeed if the Prince hadn't cut off his air supply and the Princess hadn't decided to electrocute him at the same time.

"Nicely done, children. Well executed," their mothers replied to them happily. Both children smiled happily as the earth under him restrained him to the ground.

"You won't get away with this! Good will always win! I will make sure you suffer a most humiliating defeat and I will make you tell me what you have done with my friends!"

"Do you ever stop talking? Man you are such a narcissist! Grandma please do something before I eradicate him," the young princess told the queen in a tone that made you wonder if she was serious or not.

"Patience my young Lady of Darkness. Give me a sec," she said as she tilted her head back and began to make a sound like she was gagging. She then thrust her hand down her esophagus and pulled out a squishy black slug. Smiling she bent down and placed the slimly slug on the edge of his right ear. It began to slither into his ear and into his brain.

"NO! Get Out of me Please! Ah!" as he acted like he was having a seizure at the same time as he kept going back and forth between Good Omi and Evil Omi. Finally after twenty minutes Omi was evil.

"You may leave go of me, my queen. I will do obey your will only," he said as the bounds came undone.

"Good. You can do some rather disgusting chores and then give me a pedicure and then I will see what else I need you to do. Now go and clean out the lavatories all 200 of them."

He bowed in respect and turned into water and vanished. The whole family laughed their heads off. "That slug is so "_Spirited Away"_ I do hope that the slug is just like Visser Three was in that insane Andalite from Animorphs. So can we put one of those yeerk like creatures in Dojo?" asked Lu with a sadist like sneer on her face.

"Already done my Lotus. Soon we will all be free and the Xiaolin side will ceased to exist! A new era will soon be ushered in, the age of the Heylin Side!" Meribor told her daughter happily.

"Yes my family soon all our dreams will become reality. Not even if Xiaowei and his cursed family were alive could they stop what coming. This is calm before the storm. Soon the world will know the truth of the words that "Hell knows no fury like a woman scorned!" Valonia laughed insanely.


	9. The Split

The Split

The days began to pass very fast as the former Xiaolin Dragons were being turned in to dedicated disciples of the evil Heylin side. They were stronger, faster and none of these children would give a second thought about killing someone.

Prince Rai and his sinister beloved consort Princess Lu were without a doubt both prodigies and got the best treatment. Kimiko was treated as a Lady at the same time as Clay and Jack were given a fair amount of respect and some privileges. Omi on the other hand was still treated like the Ouza he was even despite the fact that he had no longer had any free will.

Right now they Heylin Dragons were undergoing extreme military exercises. Nothing less then absolute perfection would be acceptable. The royal family watched as the brood began the next step of the training. They were to draw strength from their opponents own emotions and then use its power against them in one lethal strike. On one team were Rai, Lu, and Kimiko and on the other were Jack, Clay and Omi.

"Ready my children?" inquired Valonia in a calm but controlling voice from her throne high above them. Her deadly jade eyes gazed upon her daughters' children and the young girl she had managed to net. She seemed most pleased by the results so far.

"More then ready, Grandmother. I am so ready to rip that little Ouza to shreds!" Rai said as he looked at little Omi with a bizarre look etched on his hot face.

"Yes I want to taste some blood on my fingertips. Hmm I wonder if Ouza taste like chicken. Still how about after we get rid of him we use his big fat hat for a ball? We can use it for soccer or tether or even just a good kickball! I mean it's not like his use his head anyway! Too much ego and not enough room for a brain," Lu told her boyfriend unemotionally as she gazed upon his wonderful face.

"Would you two lovebirds get off of cloud nine for ten minutes and get your heads in the game?" asked Kimiko as her long black hair flared up in show off her anger.

"Fine let get start prior to Kimmy here blowing a fuse," retorted Lu in a bored to death tone of voice.

"Ready my Heylin Dragons?" asked the ominous sovereign of the devil's city as her eyes shimmered from underneath her hood. "Ready!" "Begin!"

They began to assault one another in the most savage and dishonorable method as each gave into the primordial screaming instincts that had long lay dormant in their blood. They unleashed all the new powers they had gained since forsaking their humanity for the Power of the Flame. Each young dragon looked ready to kill as they twisted their opponent's sense of reality and continued their animalized behavior with blood dripping form their fingertips.

"Well I will say this, dear daughters of mine. I am quite satisfied with what we have been able to accomplish in a few mere weeks. Their powers are coming along much faster then I had anticipated. Their old human emotions and beliefs have evaporated into thin air; furthermore they are becoming more like us every day. I am very satisfied that I was able to raise such magnificent daughters who are now just as magnificent mother as I am," Valonia told Wuya and Meribor as she stroked their fiery hair at the same time as she kissed their brows.

"Yes, Mom, you are right about that. It is the most wonderful feeling to be a parent; it's even more wonderful when you have such a great kid. Mmm I knew Rai was special. He just sorta stole my heart and I have helped him find the light out of the darkness."

"Don't forget about my precious Lu. She will make a fine High Priestess one day. It was lucky that we were able to combine the powers of Heylin Flame and the Red Moon to turn the dragons to our side. Without the Red Moon increasing our powers the metamorphosis wouldn't have taken hold as quickly. In a few days the last bits of humanity will be driven out of them and we can use their powers to bring down the blasted chi barrier," Meribor stated simply.

"As long as I get to destroy that pest, Dojo, I'll be pleased. Who knows what we can accomplish once the barriers down? I could at last regain my flesh and blood body instead of this hideous façade," Wuya said curling her fist in rage.

"I have only one desire once the chi barrier is gone. To free myself from this curse so I can have my eternal beauty back once and all. After that the three of us will lay waste to the world conquering it in the name of all women!" Valonia purred as she imagined the great future that awaited the three of them. "And to think it's all possible thanks to Dashi's legacy. Who knew that his foolish Dragons would be our salvation?"

"Look! My little Oni has just successfully used the power of teleportation at the same time he is able to duplicate! Go Rai! Make Mom proud!"

"Nice, sis but my little Louts is able to bend the rules of reality as you can see and she can do it by hanging upside down!"

"All of them are able to turn into a pure form of their element, manipulate a natural source of the element, turn into shadows and travel through them, and lastly use Heylin magic. As far as individuality goes each possess unique talents and special moves that no one else has. But their true power shines when they combine their powers together. Dismiss the Dragons to the bedrooms. We will summon them for the final ceremony in their metamorphous as soon as we deal with that pesky dragon. While he makes great tea and cookies, I can't run the risk of him ruining our plans. Time to see our little maid, come my daughters let us prepare for the grand finale!"

"And remember you little worm I want them to be black with red tips not the other way around and next time I want you to use the lavender moisturize not the aloe it makes my dainty little feet crack! Got that you little tapeworm?!" asked San as she nibbled on some yummy chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes, Mistress San I remember. Just let me chip off all this foot fungus that caked in-between your toes. Sheesh don't you ever sponge down your feet? Master Fung always washes his and they smell like a field of rosebuds. Your's smell PU," he said with a close pin stuck on his nose.

"What was that you said? I hope I didn't hear what I think I heard come form your mouth or I am going to turn you inside out and then make you exploded!" Bik told him in a low deadpan tone of voice as her evil Heylin eye glowed.

"Nothing I didn't say anything, say about a little polka music?" he asked nervously as he shook like a twig in the wind. His maid costume started to slip off his body.

"No we prefer something like jazz," San said as he began to come to an end with her toes. "You do fine work little creature. Keep up the good work and I might just ask her Evilness if she'll let me keep you as my own pet."

"I'm sorry to say San dear, that due to extenuating circumstances, the little gecko will no longer be your hand maid. Tell me dears, has the insolent creature behaved himself?" Valonia asked politely.

"You're evil Empresses! Forgive my attire I was just getting a little pampering done. I'm pleased to report that your mind control slug has rendered Dojo harmless to us. I found nothing wrong with his services," San replied quickly.

"Speak for yourself, this gecko is hardly entertaining. What do you wish us to do with Dashi's pet?" Bik inquired.

"You two will bring him to my private bathing chambers one hour before the witching hour in a magic proof box. Before hand I would like you remove the slug. I want the little creature to be aware of what's happening to his precious charges. His guilt over losing them will be enough to kill him. I must leave now to prepare for the ceremony. Spread the word girls, tonight the people of the Nilyeh City will be freed!" the evil Empress cackled manically.

Beneath the Palace Wuya and her sister were preparing the bathing chambers for tonight's ceremony. The tubs were locked up, tapestries hung on the wall, and mats arranged in a circle. The sisters were double checking everything; including the potion the young dragons were to partake in order to induce the final stage of the transformation. Once this step was over six Heylin Dragons would use their fully developed evil powers in order to free the city from its long imprisonment.

"Just think Meribor in a few short hours my son and your daughter will open the gateway to a new reign of evil. You were right when you sensed my feelings of love towards Rai. I couldn't be any prouder if he was my own flesh and blood," Wuya said finishing the potion.

"It's good that you're not hiding your true feelings anymore. We can't afford it if we are to succeed. Nothing will go wrong tonight. Ah here come our little warriors now. I hope you children have rested. The next few hours will be murder on the body, but in the end you will emerge from your cocoon as highly evolved Heylin agents. Now if you will each take a seat on a mat we can begin," Meribor told them.

"Are you sure this won't hurt us to badly Mother? I have no desire to deny in my quest to become the ultimate warrior," Rai voiced.

"Yes, how do we know all of this will turn out right Mom?" Lu asked her eyes flashing with concern.

"You must trust me my little Lotus. Nothing will go wrong as long as you remain strong. Now set a good example to your friends and drink the potion," Meribor told her daughter. Lu did as she was told taking a huge sip of a ghastly green brew before passing around. Soon all six dragons had taken a sip and were asleep on their mats.

The door to the chamber opened and in walked Empress Valonia carrying a swearing Dojo in a box. "Sorry I'm late, there was some difficulty securing the prisoner. I hope I haven't missed much."

"No, not really mother. We've only just begun," Wuya informed her.

"You three just wait until I bust out of here! You're going to be sorry for putting a slug in my head. No one orders Dojo around like a maid I mean…. Oh my God. What did you do to them?" Dojo gasped spying the Dragons passed out on the mats.

"Like what you see temple guardian? Personally I like our color scheme is better then yours. What we have done to your precious charges is offer them a chance of the life time. To join our side and bring down Xiaowei Xiaolin forces. As we speak, _my dragons_ are undergoing the final process of becoming one of us. This is the reason I freed you from my mind slug. I want you to watch and waste away in agony as your own friends bring about the destruction of the world! Now why don't we sit down and enjoy the show my little friend?"

Dojo watched helplessly as the final stage of the transformation took place. Wuya and her sister held their children's hands as they began to act like they were having a seizure. It was like their souls were being torn to shreds within their very core. The same thing was taking place in all of their minds.

They were walking slowly down a long dark corridor towards a bright white light. This corridor had no sound, smell, or taste. It was just dark and cold. The only thing that could be heard was the intense beating of their hearts. They finally crossed the threshold into the room at the end of the corridor. It was just a large dark empty room. They continued to walk to the center and out of the blue a three way mirror appeared. On the left was their Heylin side on the right their Xiaolin side in the center their normal self.

From the Xiaolin half each could hear the voices of Master Fung and Dashi and his family pleading with the Dragons to come back and fulfill their destiny. The voice of the Heylin could be heard from the left and their own voice in front of them. Then after a moment when it all became too much the reflections on the mirrors vanished. A pair of eyes appeared in front of them and a voice that sound like a man, woman, child, young and old coming from everywhere and nowhere said "What is your true reflection?" Approaching the mirror again with their eyes close they steadied their heartbeat and a green flame surround them. The images of the past vanished as the reflection in front of them and on the sides was all Heylin! They awoke to the bath chambers all smiling evil radiating from their eyes!

"Well done my Heylin Dragons. You have completed your training. Welcome my family and friends to the winning side!" Valonia said embracing each of them in a tight hug.

"No it can't be. Guys snap out of it! Remember who you are! Your Xiaolin Warriors and defenders of good! Remember the Temple and Master Fung? Come on guys give me sign please," begged Dojo.

"What a Dojo. Does he honestly think we give up the best thing that ever happened to us?" Clay demanded icily.

"He's even more pathetic then I imagined. How about my Kimmy here roast him and serves him as dinner?" Jack suggested.

"Yes that does sound delicious. I've often wondered if dragons taste like turkey," Omi revealed.

"That's chicken you Ouza. But right now we can't concern ourselves with that. We must bring down the barrier. Afterwards we can restore our Empress and Princess to their former glory. Shall we go cause some evil?" Lu asked. The others nodded. The three women clapped their hands happily and led the way with Dojo crying in his cage.

When they reached the edge of the barrier a crowd had gathered. All the citizens, both female and _male_ were waiting solemnly for their hopes and dreams to be fulfilled. Valonia turned to face the crowd to deliver one final speech.

"My fellow Nilyeh citizens today are a glorious day in our fine cities history. For more then fifteen hundred years we have protected the Heylin Flame awaiting a chance to spread its wondrous power to the world. But for far too long we have been kept prisoners by Xiaowei cursed barrier. Over the centuries we have tried everything to break free, but it seemed in vain. Now thanks to my daughters, Meribor for her prophecy and Wuya for delivering the key we are on the edge of freedom! In a matter of seconds the barrier will come down and then we shall take our revenge! Heylin Dragons use your powers and free us now!" the evil Empress commanded.

The dragons nodded their heads and turned to face the barrier. Inside his box Dojo was praying this was all a bad dream. He watched tearfully as each dragon summoned their element and attacked the barrier with it. At first nothing happened, but then a low thrumming could be heard. The barrier was vibrating, in a matter of minutes the barrier would be gone if something wasn't done. "Please Dashi, if there was ever a time for a miracle, now's the time for it."

Lu was pouring all of her evil powers into bringing down the barrier. All she could thing about was freeing her people and helping restore her grandmother's beauty. Suddenly she felt something brush against her heart. Glancing down she saw the Xiaowei Dragon Star medallion hanging around her neck. She had forgotten that she had nicked the Wu from Master Fung when he was asking her to apologize to Omi. At the same time she felt something warm on her wrist. It was Xiaomei Bracelet.

It was almost like she was watching herself from out of her body. She knew instinctively that the others were continuing to attack the barrier and that it was weakening. In her head she could hear a voice screaming at her to stop. It was her own human voice awakened by the bracelet's power trying to stop a great evil from being freed. Immediately she stopped feeding her power into the barrier causing the others to stop as well. The barrier remained, but it was greatly weakened.

"What's wrong? Why have you stopped? Your almost through continue!" Valonia ordered.

"No, I won't."

"What?!"

"My little Lotus I order you to destroy the barrier now!"

"No I won't. I'm not your Lotus and I'm not your kid! I'm a Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning! Now I'm going to free my friends and get us out of here!" Lu shouted revealing the medallion.

"Lu wait! You don't know how to use that!" Dojo shouted, but it was too late.

"Xiaowei Dragon Star! Ahh!" Lu screamed as the medallion lit up. She tried to control the power of the Wu, but it was beyond her power. Instead of controlling the chi energies around her and manipulating them to her desires everything blew up in her face.

The Dragon Star, which had been inactive for so long, needed to get power from another source. The closet source was the barrier, which came crashing down and straight into the medallion. The medallion glowed twelve colors and then spread the energy it collected everywhere.

The first thing it did was hit Valonia encasing the woman in a bright green light. The woman screamed in pain as her entire body was ravaged by chi energy.

The next light, red, hit Wuya forcing her to the ground. A sparkle covered her body and within seconds the android women was passed out. Meribor ran to aid her sister trying to avoid the remaining lights.

The third and fourth lights hit Dojo cage and the Nilyeh City spreading up into the people causing them to run back to the safety of their homes. The magic on Dojo cage disappeared allowing him to super size out. He watched in fascination with what happened next.

The remaining lights wrapped around the dragons, who were hovering in the air. Each of them was screaming bloody murder as there was a tearing sound. Each of the dragons was torn in half. One good dragon, one evil dragon. Dojo caught the good ones and picked up Lu from the ground, leaving the evil halves behind for now. They needed to get back to the temple and figure out everything later.

As the Xiaolin dragons escaped by the skins of their teeth, Valonia could be heard laughing insanely. Meribor rushed to her mother side and helped her up.

"Mom I don't know what just happen are you ok? Mom why are you laughing? You're not mad are you?!" asked the alarmed priestess as her mother slowly lowered her hood and tossed it into a nearby flame and let it burn to a crisp.

"My dear bloody thorn, your wonderful daughter just gave me my hearts desire. The curse is gone! I have my beauty back and look your sister flesh has been restored as well."

"It's true Mom. You have your beauty back and I've got my body and the barrier is gone but we lost the Xiaolin Dragons!" Wuya screeched angrily as her powers explode and obliterated the cliff side into dust.

"Oh have we? Take a look! We still have the Heylin Dragons just not all of them," as their gaze wander to the six evil dragons kneeling loyally to their queen. The future was looking good indeed.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple the dragons were just regaining conscious as the sound of singing could be heard. They all felt like something the size of a planet had hit them at mach five. When they were finally fully aware they realized a young woman was doing some form of ancient healing on them and that a huge pot of tea was boiling.

"What is going on? And why do I feel the great need to get a q-tip and clean my ears out?" asked Omi as he tried to rise from the mat but the woman laid him back down.

"Please Dragon of the Water I need to finish removing the traces of negative chi from your body then you and the rest of the other dragons need to drink some chi enhancing tea. It will help restore your strength. Ah here little Omi drink this," said the beautiful woman as she gently pushed a tea cup into his dainty little hands.

"Thank you for your most need of assistance. I feel much better. What is your name kind lady?" asked the young monk as he slowly sipped the tea.

"I'm Xiaomei and my husband and son have come from the spirit world to tell you and your friends what your future hold for you," smiled the spirit of Dashi's mother as she got up to serve tea too the others.

It took all of two minutes for Omi to realize he had been talking to a ghost! He turned white as a sheet a faint for a moment till Dashi gently woke him up. "It's okay little dragon. Don't worry we're not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here? Is it because I messed up again and placed everyone in danger?" Rai croaked. Xiaomei eased some of the tea down his throat and moved onto the others who could only watch in wonder.

"We are not here to punish you young dragons. Many times the temptation of riches and glory force us down the wrong path. Valonia is a dangerous opponent and knows how to twist things around till she gets what she wants. For now the six of you must regain your strength in order to survive the ordeals ahead," Xiaowei said appearing in front of them.

"What do you mean by ordeals? Didn't Lu save us when she used your Dragon Star?" Jack asked confused.

Xiaowei shook his head. "No, because of her lack of knowledge and the negative energy surrounding her at the time a great disaster occurred. The barrier I created has ceased to exist. The curse I put on Valonia is no more and Wuya has regained her fleshy form, but that is not the worst of it."

"What could be worse then the viper getting its poison back?" Clay wondered.

"In order to free you from the Heylin Flame Lu divided you in half. You are no longer whole, but incomplete. Valonia will use the Heylin Dragons for her own evil deeds. This split will affect both halves of you in ways I can't foresee. In future's time perhaps Master Fung will be able to enlighten you."

"Did any good come out of this? Tell us we didn't screw up completely," Kimiko begged.

"Well there are some good things that did come out of it. Your alive for one, Dojo isn't dead for two. But the most important thing is you've weakened the Nilyeh City. The citizens of the city are still weak and can't move around the rest of the world for very long. In fact they can't attack you until two Blue Moons have passed. That should give you time to find reinforcements to help you in your struggles," Dashi said.

"I'm sorry; I was only trying to help my friends. I knew I shouldn't have taken it from Master Fung, but I couldn't help myself," Lu said.

"Don't worry everything will work out in the future. Trust in your elements and yourselves. Now we have to go. Good bye," Xiaomei said as the three ghosts disappeared.

Everyone rolled over to sleep on it. When they woke up the next day everyone noticed that while they were still very weak, they were missing the smallest member on their team. Omi wasn't anywhere to be found. They all asked Fung where the little cheese snack was, but he said Omi would be back from his small quest by the time the moon had risen. True to his word Omi was back by the time the moon was in the sky. He looked the same yet something was different.

Everyone offered him some rice and tea and he then turn to Lu and bowed his head too her and said, "I wish to apologize to you and everyone. You were right. My ego was way out of control and I didn't realize I was being terribly inconsiderate and hurting of my friends feeling. I am not better then anyone else we are all the same I will try in the future to be better at being a good friend then a jerk with an out of control ego."

Jack began to poke and prod Omi and wave his hand in front of him.

"What are you looking for, Jackie?" asked Kimiko with a funny look in her eyes.

"I am trying to see if he a robot or an alien! Because no way would Omi admit he was wrong!"

Laughing Omi smiled and said, "There are more important things in life then making my ego the size of the sun."

In few days everyone was setting up for Kimiko sweet sixteen when they received a couple of unexpected visitors. It was Lu's parents!

"Luiza, honey, we have come to take you home. We worked out everything and there will be no trial or anything. Come on sweetie lets get you out of this cult," said her father as her mom was talking to Master Fung she appeared to be offering him a check. Not that he would take it.

Before Lu could say anything her stuff was packed up and she was getting ready to board a private plane that would take her home to Madrid, Spain. She was one step away from the door when she turned and exchanged a few private words with her folks. Then for the first time in years they hugged each other and she grabbed her stuff and started running back to the temple. She threw her stuff, which the boys caught, than she did a few flips and landed on Rai and started to pull off his robe top as they began a serious make out session. While Clay and Kimiko lead the bewilder Omi away from the sight Jack threw the Shroud of Shadows over them.

That night under fireworks and music everyone had a good time. As Rai and Lu danced to "At the Beginning" while lip locking Jack and Kimiko did the same to "Start of Something New" Though it was Kimiko's birthday both Jack and Lu received their Apprentice sash it truly was good to be alive!

Hey readers, I hope you enjoyed this tale. I have good news. My twin sister Kaliann will be writing a sequel and a triqual to this once she's finished with her other story, which should be soon. I'll be helping out. Hope you stay tuned to see what happens next!


End file.
